Her True Desire
by ExpertBleachFan
Summary: My OC,Hisana, now a teenager, is caught in a world of trouble when Aizen has her kidnapped. But what happens when she falls for not only one, but two enemies? A sequel to my story, Love Never Ending. Rated M for language and...certain chapters.
1. Epilogue

_**Alright this story is a sequel to my story Love Never Ending! Enjoy ^^**_

* * *

><p>***Six Years Later***<p>

Hisana Kurosaki. Now a blooming, 16-year-old teenager walks out the doors of Karakura High School after completing her last day of school before the 3 month summer break. After waving her friends goodbye she rushed off home to relax.

"Yo! Mom! Dad! I'm home!" She said walking through the door. Hisana looked over to see her father on the couch watching TV.

"Welcome home Hisana." He turned around to face his daughter. Hisana threw her bags down by the door and ran to give her father a hug as Rukia turned the corner.

"Hisana, you're home! How was your last day?" Rukia asked her. Hisana's eyes lit up and hurried over to give her mom a hug before she pulled away.

"Ugh! It was tiring. Ms. Misato decided to give us a summer assignment! She really is a vacation killer." The teen pouted heading up the stairs to her room. "I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Don't stay up there too long dinner will be done in a sec!" Rukia called up to her. When she reached her room Hisana collapsed on the bed and picked up one of her favorite magazines and began flipping through them.

She didn't stay like this for too long for she shot out of the bed and reached for a pill lying on her desk. Hisana could sense a nearby hollow and she thought of this as her perfect chance. She raced down stairs to see that her dad had already jumped up from the couch.

"Dad! Don't worry I have this one." She suggested giving him a cheerful smile. He gave her a questioning look before noticing her true intentions. He hadn't allowed her much hollow exercising lately, instead instructing her to concentrate on school work.

"Sure go on!" Ichigo walked back over to the couch and resumed his previous position. Hisana let out a small 'yes' before popping the pill into her mouth. Ichigo turned just enough to see Hisana transform into a Soul Reaper. _'She makes me so proud.'_ He thought as she opened to door to leave.

"You coming, Kari?" She called back. The mod soul piped with joy. She hadn't expected to be invited along with the young Soul Reaper.

"Yes boss!" They both left and began running down the street towards the hollow neither suspecting what would happen next.

***In Hueco Mundo***

"Then I trust I can leave everything to you, _Grimmjow_"? Aizen asked looking down from his throne. It had not been long ago that he broke out of his seal and rebuilt his kingdom in Las Noches. He even took the liberty of reviving a great portion of his army but the Soul Society's 13 Court Guard Squads had yet to be notified of this.

"Yes, Lord Aizen." The blue-haired Espada responded trying his best to bite back a growl.

"Please make it your number one priority that you succeed. We certainly don't want this ending up in failure if Ichigo Kurosaki were to learn of your arrival. Make sure to do the job quickly." The ex-Soul Reaper said nobly. _'I'll make sure that Ichigo Kurosaki no longer interferes with any of my plans, this time.'_

Grimmjow exited the room and proceeded to open a Garganta to the world of the living. He hurried through and made it just in time to see Hisana deliver the final blow to the hollow. She seemed to have not noticed him so he just decided to watch her for a moment.

"Hey Kari! You can come out now, hollow's gone!" Grimmjow watched as the mod soul came from behind a tree and stood in front of Hisana. "Don't worry about it now! You can stay in my body for now until we get home. I know if I were you I wouldn't wanna be a pill all day. Oh! I still have to get you a body. I'll get you one tomorrow. Promise, ok?" The mod soul seemed to be pleased by this as she jumped up and down happily.

"Hisana!" A familiar voice called out to her. Hisana spun around to see the busty woman coming towards her. _'That woman again.'_ Grimmjow thought as he watched the two talk.

"Oh! Ms. Inoue what bring you here?"

"Hisana I thought we've been through this, just Orihime." She said cheerfully giving Hisana a wide smile.

"Oh right I forgot." Hisana said scratching the back of her neck. A common trait of her fathers. Speaking of her father, Grimmjow made sure to keep his spiritual pressure low so that no one could sense him.

"Anyway I thought I sensed a hollow but looks like you took care of it. I wish I can stay and chat but I have to hurry. I left my new creation on the stove." Orihime said running off in the opposite direction. "Tell your father I said hi!"

"Will do!" When Orihime was out of sight Hisana began to make her way back home. _'I guess now's a good time.'_ Grimmjow sonidoed behind her and grabbed her waist, pulling her into him with one hand, while the other swept across her mouth to keep her from screaming.

"Sorry about this, but orders are orders." He whispered into her ear.

* * *

><p>"Boss!" Kari screamed, but was too late as Grimmjow disappeared with her beloved master before her eyes. Grimmjow opened up another Garganta back to Los Noches and held onto Hisana tight as she kept kicking and squirming. Grimmjow hadn't been given any information about her. Only orders to silently grab her and bring her back to Aizen.<p>

When he reached the castle he found the spare room that had been set aside for her. Kicking the door open he threw Hisana onto the bed.

"You bastard! What the hell do you think you're doing!" She screamed at him. He simply rolled his eyes and walked towards the door, leaving an angry and confused Hisana on the bed. He had to go inform Aizen that he had returned successful and then Grimmjow wanted to hurry back to see who this girl, that Aizen wanted so badly, was. He walked into the room of Espada and looked up at Aizen.

"Grimmjow, I suspect that you were successful?"

"Yes, Lord Aizen. The girl's in her room." Grimmjow hadn't bothered to ask him why he wanted her but he knew he would soon find out.

"Excellent. Then for now I leave her in your care." After he was dismissed Grimmjow hurried back to the girl's room and opened the door. She wasn't on the bed anymore. _'Now!' _Hisana thought as she connected her fist with his face. Unfortunately for her she hit the side with his hollow fragment and wailed in pain.

"That's whatcha get!" Grimmjow mocked as he took a seat on the couch that was in the room. The punch had no effect on him whatsoever.

"For what? Trying to escape?" Hisana asked glaring at him.

"Trust me kid, you're a long ways off from getting out of here." He continued to examine her.

"I'm not a kid!" She shot back. "Why'd you bring me here anyway?"

"I'd like to know that myself. But here's a question for ya'. Who the hell are you?" He asked in a rather annoyed tone. Hisana turned her back on him.

"I don't have to tell you anything." She suddenly felt herself being pinned against the wall.

"Listen girl, ya' might wanna save your smartass remarks for someone else. I'm not the one to take shit from anyone, especially a pathetic Soul Reaper." He growled in her ear. "Now I asked you who you were." Hisana pushed herself off the wall and flash stepped away from him.

"Psh. Was that supposed to be a threat? I'm not the one to cower in fear from someone like you, but if you must know so badly…my name is Hisana Kurosaki." _'Kurosaki? She couldn't possibly be… Is that why Aizen wanted me to get her quickly, because she was related to Ichigo?' _This thought left the Espada in a daze before he came to.

"If you're not scared now then you will be soon enough." He went back over to the couch and flopped down on it. "So then, you must be one of Ichigo's sisters?" She crossed her arms and went over to the corner farthest away from him.

"No you idiot! I'm his daughter."

"His…daughter?" No matter how many times Hisana revealed this information…the reaction was the same.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well the first chapter is over with. Hope you all enjoyed. Review or Subscribe I don't care which one you pick. :) Until next chapter of Her True Desire. ^^<strong>_


	2. Helpless Against The Beast

_**Hello everyone! Here is chapter 2 of Her True Desire. Hope you all enjoy it! :)**_

_Recap: _

"_No you idiot! I'm his daughter." _

"_His…daughter?" No matter how many times Hisana revealed this information…the reaction was the same._

* * *

><p>Ichigo<p>

I was still sitting on the couch watching TV. Although there was nothing to watch I found myself drawn into the Chappy show Rukia loves so much. It was fuckin' annoying but I watched anyway as the small rabbit hopped along in a field of grass and lilies. While in the midst of this show the door burst open and in walked 'Hisana.'

"Welcome back His—" No wait. This spiritual pressure. "I mean Kari. Where's Hisana." I took me a minute to realize that she was gasping for air. I ran over to her and knelt by her side. "Rukia! Get in here quick!" Whatever happened she deserved to know too.

"Kari…what's wrong?" Rukia asked her placing a hand on her back.

"Rukia…Ichigo…it's…it's Hisana!" She managed to get out between gasps.

"What about her? What happened to Hisana!" I asked a little loud.

"She…she was kidnapped!" She blurted out.

"Kidnapped…by who?" Rukia asked on the verge of tears. I already narrowed down the suspects. Since Kari is in her body right now it couldn't have been any type of human. The only people left were spiritual beings. I couldn't think of any reason the Soul Society would take Hisana so who could it be. I felt my face burn. Whoever did this was going to suffer a slow and painful death.

"I don't know. I didn't get a good look at the guy because he came so fast. But I did notice he had blue hair." Blue hair? Impossible it couldn't be Grimmjow. He was dead after all. I killed him myself. I would have to go see Urahara about this.

"Is there anything else you saw, Kari?" I asked her. The more information I get the better.

"Well yea, I noticed when he left he opened up a black hole in the sky and right when he went inside it closed." This black hole sounds just like a…Garganta! My mind was confused on how it was possible for Grimmjow to take my daughter. He wouldn't even know what she looked like unless… No! I wasn't going to go to that conclusion. I was going to go talk to Urahara about this.

"Rukia…stay here and take care of Kari. I'll be back later." I got up and started towards the door.

"Ichigo?" She said from behind me.

"Don't worry. I'm just going to see Urahara." I walked back and gave her a quick peck on the lips before hurrying out the door.

Hisana

I don't know why they brung me here, but I did know that I'd better play nice because right now…my life was in their hands. I had tried to put on a tough guy act with this guy but in reality I was scared. But I'd die before I let him know that. We had been sitting in silence before I broke it.

"What's your name?" He looked up obviously startled by my random question.

"Grimmjow…Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." He said slowly.

"Tsk. More like Grimmjow Jaeger_jackass_." He seemed to get angry at my remark and glared at me. Thankfully he took no action.

"Listen girl, ya' might wanna keep that mouth quiet. After all Lord Aizen assigned me to watch ya' so you'll be seein' a lot more of me."

"Lord Aizen? Assigned? Never figured you were somebody's bitch." I mocked. That seemed to do it because he got up and walked over to the door. I had expected him to hit me or something but he simply opened it.

"W-Where are you going?" He didn't even bother turning around.

"To blow off some steam before I end up killing ya'." After that he slammed the door causing me to flinch. Success! Now that I got rid of him, time to figure out a way to get out of here. I walked over to the door. It locked from the outside. I figured they wouldn't make it that easy. I jumped and leveled myself at the window. There was no way I could just blow the wall open and escape. Too much open area. I sighed and slumped on the bed. If anything I wasn't getting out of here tonight. I closed my eyes hoping to get some sort of sleep for tomorrow. Not on the agenda.

'_Pathetic…' An unwelcomed voice hissed._

"_Piss off I'm not in the mood." I retorted. This was not the time to mess with me._

'_Aww…is her royal highness upset. Tsk. You're the one who allowed them to capture you.'_

"_You think I actually let them capture me. You dumber than I thought." Honestly if I had of known 6 years ago that getting Soul Reaper powers meant the chance of getting a hollow…I would have never done it._

'_Why don't you rest a while and let me take over. You're exhausted.' She suggested laughing the laugh she knows I can't stand. _

"_I'm done talking to you." I said annoyed. She knew what ticked me off. I had learned from Shinji Hirako how to control my inner hollow. But that didn't stop her from constantly trying to take over._

'_That may be but I'm just starting with you. See you around your Majesty." _

After that encounter I dozed off to sleep. That night I dreamt about Dad and Mom.

***The Next Morning***

When I woke up I was kinda disappointed. I had expected it all to be a bad dream and I would wake up in the comfort of my bed. Welcome back to reality. Grimmjow hadn't come back yet so I took this opportunity to go in the bathroom across the room and freshen up. When I came out I didn't really know what to do so I decided to just sit on the bed and wait for Grimmjow.

After 3 hours of waiting I had come to the conclusion that he wasn't coming until the door swung open. When I saw that is wasn't Grimmjow I jumped a bit. This man was large and very muscular. He had relatively dark skin and had a bone fragment along his chin. None of these features scared me except the look in his eyes. They were not the kinda that made you feel safe. The large man stared at me in the doorway before moving closer to the bed. I tensed.

"Stay away from me! Who are you?" Although I used my most threatening voice he continued to advance towards me.

"The name's Yammy." He smiled at me and stopped at the foot of my bed.

"Get away from me!" I said firmly. It didn't faze him. He moved to where he was in front of me.

"And who's gonna make me?" I couldn't say. Grimmjow had abandoned me. Guess I shouldn't have made him angry with me or I wouldn't be in this situation. I continued to stare into the man's eyes and the look in them did not change. I tried to quickly get off the bed but instead got slammed down.

"Where do you think you're going Pet?" He asked fiercely pinning my hands above my head. No matter how hard I tried to get away his grip only tightened.

"Let go of me!" I commanded fighting back tears. He seemed to enjoy this as he straddled me. Yammy pushed his hips firmly on mine. I found myself wondering where Grimmjow was. I mean he was the only person I could count on right about now.

"Not until I get what I came for!" He released one of my wrists and began to undo the sash of my uniform. My eyes widened. He came here for sex!

"Stop!" I screamed. My tears were now flowing freely. Using my free hand I punched him square in the nose, careful to avoid that bone fragment. To my disappointment his grip did not loosen. My punch had done nothing but cause the giant to laugh.

"That hurt! I see I'm gonna have to teach you some manners. When I get done with you, you're gonna learn to respect me." He tore open my top and ran his hand over one of my breast. He groaned in pleasure which made my stomach turn. This monster was getting so much pleasure out of raping me and for once I felt completely helpless. More tears began to flow as he pulled down my pants and ran his hand over my clit. To my displeasure I was actually getting wet to his touch. I was disgusted with myself.

"Well now, it seems like Grimmjow brought back quite the whore." He said smirking.

"Bastard." I muttered. No one has ever touched me in this way. I was scared out of my mind; it was so pathetic and weak of me.

"Eh? What's this? You still have the nerve to call me names? I fix that soon enough." Yammy released me and began to work on his bottoms. I grabbed for my clothes and scampered off the bed running for the door. I was fast but Yammy was faster. He snatched my clothes, throwing them on the other side of the room. He used his body to pin me to wall and pressed his erect cock against my opening. I winced at the pain from the shove. There was no escape for me. The naked devil used one of his free hands to wrap around my back and lift me up so that we were eye to eye. He kept his body pressed against mine as he used his other hand to trail my body. Completely catching me off guard he crashed his lips into mine and forced his tongue into my mouth. He began invading every area. I pushed against his chest in hopes that he would move. I didn't work. I closed my eyes trying to picture myself somewhere else but here.

"You ready?" He asked me not really caring for my answer. I didn't dare open my eyes to see his eyes. Eyes full of strength and angry lust. I could feel him positioning himself at my opening. I prepared myself for the next movement. I immediately felt myself being released as Yammy grunted. A hand wrapped around my waist, pulling me towards it; holding me close. I mustered up the courage to peek open my eyes to see that Yammy had been knocked across the room.

"Yammy what the hell are you thinking! Aizen said this girl was off limits you bastard!" I looked up to see the face of my savior.

"G-Grimmjow?" He didn't hear me, he only continued to glare at Yammy who was now getting up. Grimmjow's grip on my waist tightened as Yammy spoke.

"I was just having fun with our new pet." He said with a smirk. "I was almost done. If only you had come one minute later." Grimmjow disappeared from my view and appeared in front of Yammy. Without missing a beat he kneed Yammy in the stomach. He fell to the ground clutching it. This prompted Grimmjow to pick him up and throw his down the long hallway.

"I'll deal with you later." I was saved.

Grimmjow

I had been taking a walk in the never ending halls of Los Noches when I felt the girl's spiritual pressure spike for a moment. She was in trouble. I'm lucky I got there when I did or Yammy would have got her. After I threw him out the room I looked over at the small, naked girl who was slumped on the floor. I sighed and shut the door behind me. By the way she looked I could tell she tried to put up one hell of a fight. Both her wrists and her back were bruised. I walked over to her and picked her up bridal style holding her close in my arms. She clutched onto my vest before looking at me with tear stained eyes.

"What are you doing?" She choked out. I started towards the bed.

"What's it look like, I'm trynna to help." I laid her on the bed and walked over to grab her clothes. I noticed that she had a lot of curves for a girl her age and size. Her chest suited her and it wasn't too big or too small. I quickly dismissed these thoughts. I managed to get her clothes back on and went to the bathroom to get a cloth and wiped her face with it. When I went to put it back she grabbed onto my pants and made a moaning noise.

"Don't worry kid I'm not going anywhere." She loosened her grip and I came back to sit beside her. "Sorry about Yammy. Hormonal bastard. I didn't think he would try something like this. But if you hadn't pissed me off I would've been here." Hisana punched me in the stomach. I guess it was a sign for me to shut up. I leaned back again the wall sitting next to her as she slept. She moved her head over to lay it on my lap. I guess from now on…she would be a little nicer to me.

***The Next Morning***

I hadn't realized I'd slept in her room until I saw her sprawled out on the bed. She was a wide sleeper. I figured that she'd be ok for a minute and I went to go see Aizen. I don't understand why he brought the girl to this hell hole. When I got to the room he only said that I should get her a change of clothes…make her feel more comfortable. Yea right. Even though I hated Aizen I did what I was told. As I entered the room Hisana jumped up and ran over to me.

"Where did you go?" She asked angrily.

"What do you care? Unless you actually missed me." I said smoothly. She blushed before turning away from me.

"Yea right. I don't care where you go." Who was she fooling?

"You didn't say that last night when I saved your ass back there." I saw her shoulders tense. Now it was all coming back to her.

"I didn't need your help, Grimmjow." My name rolled off her tongue so easily.

"Says the girl that was pinned against the wall. You're lucky I came when I did, ungrateful brat." I shout back at her.

"That's your job you're supposed to protect me." She replied smartly.

"Supposed to…" I said "…meaning I could stop at will." She turned around to face me and yell some more but before she could I shoved the clothes in her face. She said something that was muffled into the clothes.

"What's this?" She held the clothes out in front of her and examined them.

"Something Aizen wants you to wear." Hisana stared at them for a moment before she threw them down in front of me.

"No." She said with a monotone voice. How did I know she wouldn't listen? My hopes of her being obedient were broken.

"Put it on." I said sternly.

"No." She barked back. I picked up the dress and stood in front of her.

"Either you put on this dress or I'll put it on for you, got it kid?" I said in a low, harsh tone. She snatched it from my hands and stormed off towards the bathroom. "Atta girl." Before she closed the door she turned and flicked me off. After about 15 minutes she came out with her hands behind her back…still in her Soul Reaper uniform. "Where's the dress?" She looked at me with confused eyes.

"What are you talking about? What dress?" In a narrow-eyed smirk she pulled her hands from behind her back and held them out in front of her. "Oh you mean _this_ dress." In each of her hands was a half of the dress. Smartass brat!

* * *

><p><em><strong>And here ends chapter 2 of Her True Desire. Hope you all enjoyed. <strong>_ _**Review or Subscribe plz. **_

_**BTW, Sorry about the "rape" scene but it fits so well with my story. Hope you all continue reading and it wasn't too confusing for you. I tried my best not to rush this chapter without leaving you all at a huge cliffy. Well until next chapter BYE! ^^**_


	3. The Question Answered: WHY?

_**I just remembered that I forgot to say thanks to ALL the people who added my story to Favorites and/or Story Alert. I didn't expect to get so many. I luv you guys ^_^ Nothing more to say but "Here's chapter 3 of Her True Desire!" Enjoy :)**_

_Recap:_

"_What are you talking about? What dress?" In a narrow-eyed smirk she pulled her hands from behind her back and held them out in front of her. "Oh you mean this dress." In each of her hands was a half of the dress. Smartass brat!_

* * *

><p>Grimmjow<p>

This girl was going to drive me crazy. After softly, but firmly smacking the back of her head I went out to get her a new uniform. This time, I put it on her myself.

"How many of those things do you have?" She asked in an annoyed tone. Without answering, I moved swiftly behind her grabbing her waist and pulling her into me. "H-Hey! What're you doing Grimmjow, let go!" She demanded. I started working on the sash of her uniform. I don't think she learned quite yet that she was helpless against me. In fact her struggling made it more fun. I pulled down her top leaving her chest exposed as a small blush spread across her face. "Get the hell off me!" She cried out biting my arm. The moment I loosened my grip she flash stepped away from me.

"You're making this hard." I said in a low growl. She grabbed her Zanpakuto not bothering to fix her clothes.

"I'll die before you get me in those clothes." She said with much seriousness.

"Why are you so damn difficult!" I screamed at her.

"Because…I don't wanna be here!" She screamed back.

"Well that's too bad!" I drew my sword and in a swift motion I cut the remainder of her uniform. The lump of clothes fell to the floor as Hisana's eyes widened. The rest was easy as I pinned her down and slipped the dress over her slim figure and zipped the back. She pushed herself away from me and ran over to the bed pouting. "Ha. That could've been much easier if you just cooperated." She turned her back to me. We sat in silence for a while before she broke it.

"Grimmjow…is there any way to get out of here?" In her voice was an obvious sadness.

"I'm not gonna lie to ya', the chances of you getting out of here are slim to none." I heard her sigh.

"Why do you follow the orders this Aizen gives you?" She continued. That was a question I have asked myself for years. I died once under this idiot. Why was I back here again?

"Because, most things he tells me to do end in fighting." I lied. In reality I didn't know.

"But don't you care about how you make another person's life miserable?" I let out a small laugh, leading her to give me a questioning look.

"Caring? Heh, don't know the meaning of the word. We Espada don't bear the weakness of useless emotions." I shifted off the wall.

"Hmp. You seemed to care about rescuing me from Yammy." She said. Her back was still turned towards me but I could sense her amusement. Was she ever going to let this go? This obnoxious girl talks about the event like it didn't matter and enjoys punching my buttons in the process.

"Look, I didn't give a damn about you…I just don't like seeing little girls being taken advantage of by people like Yammy." I gave her my coldest voice.

"That's called caring stupid!" I mentally enlightened myself with a quick thought. Not even giving it a twice over I pounced on the smaller girl and held her hands down. The same way Yammy had days before. I watched as her fear filled eyes looked up at me. "G-Grimm…j-jow?" She stuttered, not even bothering to try to get free knowing it was useless. I positioned myself on top of her and waited for another reaction. I was pleased with her speechlessness.

"Would you still say that I cared about you if I did the same thing as Yammy?" I said slipping my hand under her dress and running it to the inside of her thigh. She let out a small gasp. I looked at her fearful face and released her, letting out a laugh and slowly moved off the quivering girl. "Man…Yammy has ya' scared shitless." I laughed. Hisana recovered quickly and a scowl returned to her face.

"You're such a jerk! She snarled. I got up and walked toward the door.

"I'll be right back. Gotta go see the boss." Hisana only responded with a 'hmp.' "Oh, by the way…" I strolled over to the drawer sitting along the wall and picked up her Zanpakuto, throwing it to her. "Keep that near you in case someone decides to _drop_ by. Whatever you do…DO NOT…hesitate to use it. And in case you get any ideas…" I quickly shot a cero towards the lump pile of Soul Reaper clothes. She let out a low growl. This girl was crafty enough to slip back on her beloved uniform as soon as I left.

It seemed like forever before I reached his majesty's door. When I knocked I heard a small 'Enter.' It was just Aizen and I in the room. Not my favorite situation but a necessary one.

"Grimmjow, I'm glad you've come. I was about to call for you." He said in that 'obviously-better-than-you' tone.

"I came to see if you needed something." Something about those eyes I hated. They were almost as worse than that Kurosaki bastard's. They looked as if they were looking down on me. As if they were screaming 'Obey Me!'

"Yes, of course. I would like you to bring our little guest to me." I didn't wanna be in that room any longer so I just did as I was told.

Hisana

I sat on the bed, terrified, not knowing what would happen. I had expected Yammy to burst into the room looking to finish what he started. Of course when I felt his spiritual pressure my heart raced. Yet, just as quickly as it came it was gone, replaced by Grimmjow's. My grip on my Zanpakuto lessened. Not a moment too soon when Grimmjow came walking in with the usual look of 'I-don't-give-a-damn' written on his face.

"Let's go." He said simply.

"Where?"

"The boss wants ta see ya." He led me through the long white halls of the palace. It was so dull. Nothing but white everywhere. We walked in silence for a while since nothing could be said between prisoner and enemy. "Listen…when you get in there…keep that smart talk to a minimum. This guy can kill you with a look." I arched my eyebrows.

"Sure whatever." He stopped in his tracks and grabbed my shoulder.

"I'm serious. I can't help ya in there. You're on your own." He opened the doors to reveal a large room with several white pillars. In the front of the room was a huge throne. In its chair was a man with wavy brown hair. He didn't look all that tough to me.

"Ah, Hisana. I see you have been given your new clothes. How do you like your new home?" He said as if he was some sort of royal. All the 'advice' Grimmjow had given me was thrown out the window.

"This isn't my home!" I shouted at him. He smirked at me.

"Oh but it is. I hoped that you would get used to it which is why I gave you a few days before calling you here." I turned away from him. His eyes were making me sick the way they looked down on me. "Now let me ask you something Hisana. Do you know why I had you brought here?"

"Of course I don't." I said after Grimmjow hit me in the back. I guess I was losing my temper.

"Well then, allow me to enlighten you." He began to descend from his throne and took a few steps towards me. "Hisana you are a special person. Because you were born unto a Soul Reaper and a Substitute Soul Reaper, you have had the ability to see spirits since you were little. Although you did not have the abilities of a Soul Reaper you pushed yourself to acquire them via Kisuke Urahara. In the process you went through the process of hollowfication and developed an 'inner hollow.' Seeing how much you have matured I asked your guardian, Grimmjow, to escort you here."

"Tsk. More like kidnap. How do you know all this?" A grew fearful. This man he had gave me a play by play of my life story.

"I have been watching you for some time now Hisana and you have caught my interest." He said tilting his head slightly to the right.

"Creep…" I muttered under my breath, not loud enough for him to hear. "Why have I caught your interest? I'm exactly the same as my father."

"Grimmjow, leave us for a moment." He didn't even take his eyes off me. I could hear Grimmjow pout behind me as he took his time leaving the room. "Now, you asked why you have caught my interest." He walked so that he stood just in front of me. With his right hand he reached out and caressed my check slowly making his way to my chin and lifting it so I was looking him in the eye. "You are one of ten Visords. And although you have forced your hollow into submission, she is constantly trying to take over, correct." I didn't respond even though he was correct. It did become easier in battle to subdue her but that didn't stop her from popping up at random times. "Your hollow is special, not submitting even after being beaten. So I am going to test that unstable balance of control." I took a few steps back, unsure of what he meant and not liking the word 'test.'

"What kind of test?" My voice was uneven.

"Don't worry about them. For now return to your room and wait for me." He gave my chin a gentle squeeze before motioning me towards the door. When I pushed it open I saw Grimmjow leaning against the wall arms crossed, eyes closed. They slid open as I grew closer to him.

"What did he want wit ya'?" We began to walk down the hallway. Even though he's my enemy I felt like I could talk to Grimmjow like he was my best friend. I quickly dismissed these thoughts. No way was I going to go soft in this kind of place. I made that mistake once and almost got…

"He said he wanted to test something with my hollow." He looked down at me for a quick second before gazing forward again.

"This isn't gonna be good. Aizen and hollows don't mix." We arrived at my room and I walked inside.

"Why not?" I wanted to know the story on this guy. He didn't look like Grimmjow and Yammy. He had the face of a normal human although he was a spiritual being with immense powers.

"I'll tell ya' tomorrow. Get some sleep kid, I'll be back in the morning." And I was left in the room alone. I rushed over to my bed and grabbed the waiting Zanpakuto and held it close to me. I wasn't going to be weak anymore. I was gonna be strong and survive the night if anyone was to come by my room. Just then a wave of guilt washed over me. Since when did I claim this room? I rested my head on the wall with my sword between my legs and dozed off. Mom…Dad…

Ichigo

It has been days since I last saw Urahara and each day my anger grew. He had told me it would take about 2 and a half weeks before he could get another gateway open to Hueco Mundo. After arguing with him for hours I still didn't get the information I wanted. My attention shifted to Hisana, only making me angrier. What was happening to her? What were those bastards doing to her? Out of all of these questions the biggest one was…how did this happen? I was so careful. The day she was kidnapped by that damned Grimmjow I hadn't even sensed him. Then Kari came back yelling that she was gone. I could do nothing but wait and feel sorry for myself. This was my daughter after all.

"Ichigo…" A small voice said from behind me laying a hand on my shoulder. "I know it might be useless to say this but I want you to calm down. Hisana is more than capable of taking care of herself. She'll make it until we can go get her." The words did have an effect on me but they didn't calm me down.

"I know Rukia, I know. But I can't help feeling this is my fault. I'm her father and I'm supposed to protect her. And now…" Rukia moved to where she was sitting on my lap and she forced me to look into her eyes.

"Ichigo you did protect her. You protected her by helping her train to become stronger, by taking her to where she could control her inner hollow. You protected her by teaching her how to protect herself. Anf if I had to take a wild guess I would say that they won't kill Hisana as she is the way to us. As long as they have her they think we'll be powerless to stop them. But we're not so just be patient." I brushed my lips against hers.

"Thank you Rukia." She rose from my lap and places her hands on her hips.

"Anytime Sweetheart. Now c'mon. Dinner's ready and it's not going to eat itself." That's why I love her. She has that effect on me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And done with chapter 3. I hope you all like the story so far. Now…What will happen to Hisana tomorrow? Will Yammy ever give up? Keep reading and find out sillies ;)<strong>_


	4. Back Story Revealed! Cutable!

_**Presenting Chapter 4 of Her True Desire. Enjoy! ^_^ *Thanks for all the reviews and subscribes!***_

_Recap:_

"_Thank you Rukia." She rose from my lap and places her hands on her hips. _

"_Anytime Sweetheart. Now c'mon. Dinner's ready and it's not going to eat itself." That's why I love her. She has that effect on me._

* * *

><p>Hisana<p>

I giggled at the man standing in front of me. I was so thankful to have him by my side at the moment to take my mind off what was said by Aizen. Senbonzakura had been doing all he could to cheer me up and I had to admit that for a stuck up Zanpakuto, he was doing a very good job.

"Senbonzakura…what am I going to do?" I said interrupting his next attempt to humor me.

"What do you mean?" He said looking over my way and taking his seat next to me under the large cherry blossom tree.

"How am I gonna get out of here?" I'd done it again. I fell back into my depression.

"From what Zangetsu has told me, your father is trying his best to find a way to get here."

"Wait…are you saying you can talk with my dad's Zanpakuto?"

"Naturally. But it's somewhat difficult due to our location."

"Senbonzakura! Why didn't you tell me this sooner!" I shouted at him. All this time he could communicate with another Zanpakuto? This would have been helpful a while ago. I let out a sigh of frustration before taking a nice breath. "Ok…can you tell Zangetsu to tell my dad and my mom that I'm ok?" It would be nice if I could at least put their minds at ease if only a little.

"Of course Master." He looked towards the sky then back at me. "You should go now, Grimmjow is here."

"Oh boy." I rolled my eyes. That's one thing I don't need. His bitching. But for now I have to tolerate him until I figure out what to do here.

When I opened my eyes I was face to face with the Espada. He looked as if he were studying my face with his hands planted firmly on the bed. His face was too close for comfort.

"What are you looking at?" I questioned, stretching out my legs. He moved back a bit.

"What the hell are you doing? I've been callin' ya for a while now. What you're ignorin' me?" I closed my eyes and got off the bed. He was so clueless.

"I was talking to my Zanpakuto." He leaned his back on the wall not taking his eyes off me.

"About what?" I took a glance at him.

"Why do you care?" He slumped down a bit on the floor chuckling.

"I don't. It's just that there's nothing else to do around here so I asked." I didn't bother responding to his comment. Instead I opened up a new discussion.

"What's the story on that guy, Aizen? I mean he doesn't exactly look like one of you guys." He looked up from the floor and stared at me for a while before answering my question.

"Why do you care?" He said mocking me. I remained calm. I wasn't going to let him intimidate me in any way.

"Because…don't you think I have a right to know about my kidnapper's boss?" I could tell he knew that I was right.

"Sosuke Aizen. He was a Soul Reaper in the Soul Society once, a captain actually. But then he betrayed them and formed Los Noches. Then he gathered a bunch of us to go against the Soul Society and ended up betraying us and getting beat by your dad. After he was sealed away he managed to break free and now he's got some other fucked up plan in store for us." My jaw dropped wide open while I was trying to find the right words to respond to him. An awkward silence followed his story.

"…My dad…beat him? But wait! If he betrayed you, why are you working for him again idiot!" I couldn't help but feel angry at him. "Seems like if someone betrayed me I'd be trying to get as far away as possible!"

"I really don't know." I stared at him waiting for something more before he continued. "I never wanted this life for myself again but what choice do ya' have when there's nowhere to go. There's no place for me in the World of the Living and I'll be damned before I even consider the Soul Society. So after that there's really no place for me to go except back here in this hell; Los Noches." I wanted to know more about him. I mean people like him don't just come from out of the blue so there has to be more to him.

"Woah! Don't even think about it. I don't do back stories!" He shouted when I asked him.

"But you just did one on Aizen."

"Yea but I don't do 'em about myself."

"Fine." I pouted. I would drop it for now. "What about my dad? How does Aizen know about him?" Dad never told me a lot about his time with the Soul Reaper except for two stories. One about my mom's execution and another about a group of people called the Bounts. He gave me a long, depressed sigh before answering my question.

"Well your dad was being watched over by Aizen for a long time and that woman…Orihime…she was kidnapped and brought here by order of Aizen. And your dad being the hero, came here to get her and of course had to fight a good number of us Arrancar."

"Woah! Did he fight you?"

"Tch. Of course he did. Unfortunately he beat me…" His voice trailed off like he didn't want me to hear the rest of the story. I suppressed a giggle.

"Ha, so my dad beat you eh?"

"Yea…" He snorted. "No matter, we're gonna have a rematch when he gets here." He said giving me a brave smirk leading me to laugh.

"You know, I'm not gonna let that happen." I returned his smirk.

"I'm not gonna let ya' stop me."

"I don't think I gave you a choice."

"I didn't think ya' had any choices." I let out a small laugh before going on with the bantering.

"Don't underestimate me _Grimmjow. _You'll be making a mistake."

"Yea? Well then don't underestimate me either, Hisana." An idea popped in my head and I decided to try it out.

"Hey, instead of arguing…how about we make something of this?" He narrowed his eyes.

"What are you suggesting?" Great! I had his attention.

"I'm _suggesting_, a 'friendly' little sparing match.

"_You_ wanna fight me?" I gave him a nod and stood up, grabbing my Zanpakuto.

"Well I'm not one to turn down a fight. Just don't blame me if you get hurt."

"Don't worry…I won't"

Grimmjow

I drew my sword and prepared myself for the smaller girl. If she's tougher than she looks then she might stand a chance against these guys. I picked up my sword and held it out in front of me. She did the same. I was going to go easy on her but not too easy that she didn't see I was stronger.

"Ready?"

"Yep." I liked to see the spark in her eyes. We were silent for a moment just staring in each other's eyes before she spoke up.

"Here I come." She came at with a surprising amount of force that I had to take a step back to balance myself. This seemed to boost her ego because she flashed a wide grin at me before backing off. We continued to clash sword for a while before we settled down. She crashed on the bed while I landed on the couch. After we regained our breath she sat up and gave me a questioning look. "You didn't release your Zanpakuto."

"Yea, well my release isn't something I can do casually. It does a lot of damage just being released." It was completely true. The proof was my fight with Ichigo.

"What about yours?"

"My Senbonzakura was meant for more…open areas. He doesn't specialize in up close attacks."

"Senbonzakura eh?"

"Yea. What about yours?"

"Pantera." I don't know why I was sharing all this information with her. I was just supposed to be guarding her. I didn't even need to be in the room with her, just give her food and bring her to Aizen when called. Yet, all this small talk came natural.

"Grimmjow…are all you Espada strong?"

"Yea I guess so." I said scratching the top of my head. "Here hit me with your Zanpakuto." I said stretching out my arm. She just stared at it. "What are ya' waiting for just hit it!" Hisana clenched the sword and swung it at my arm. Her eyes widened when it didn't make a scratch. "See, our skin is like armor." She looked down in defeat. Oopps. I'm not supposed to be shattering her hopes like that. Before I could say anything else she snapped back up and looked me in the eyes. Full of anticipation the girl grabbed her Zanpakuto.

"Lemme try something. Scatter. Senbonzakura." I would've called her Zanpakuto cute if one of the flower petals didn't touch my hand and make a good cut in it.

"So my Shikai does work on you Espada. If only a little." She said beaming at me and called her Zanpakuto back.

"Then at least you stand a chance." Shit. I looked towards the door. A spiritual pressure was coming down the hall towards this room. Yammy! I know he can sense me here so he won't try anything…would he? I shot out of my seat. He wasn't gonna get anywhere near Hisana without a fight.

"It's him…isn't it?" I expected to see a frightened little girl but when I turned my head to answer her I saw pure determination in her large brown eyes. The same look her father showed in battle. Sure enough seconds later Yammy came through the door. I pulled Hisana so that she was standing behind me.

"Grimmjow! Lord Aizen wants ta' see ya'." He didn't even bother looking at me. He was too busy looking around me at Hisana.

"Tch. Whatever. Let's go Hisana." I grabbed her arm and began pulling her towards the door. Before we got there a giant arm reached out and blocked are way.

"He wants only you."

"You're crazy if ya' think I'm leaving her with you!" I yelled after snatching his hand down.

"What's wrong? Don't trust me?"

"Hell no!" I felt a hand reach up to my shoulder and grip it tightly. Hisana was giving me a soft grin. "Hisa—"

"Don't worry Grimmjow. Just go and hurry back. I'll be okay."

"Hey! You—" She tightened her grip.

"Just go quickly." I released my withheld growl and slid past her over to the bed. I walked back towards the door pushing her Zanpakuto in her hand. I also made sure to bump Yammy on my way out hoping he got my warning. After I was out of sight I took off as fast as my leg could carry me. This 'meeting' better only take a minute…or less.

"Be careful Hisana."

* * *

><p><em><strong>And that's the end of this chapter. Review or Subscribe. Plz. ^_^ *Srryy for the late update.*<strong>_


	5. The First Test

_**Here is the 5**__**th**__** chapter of Her True Desire. Enjoy :)**_

_Recap: _

"_Just go quickly." I released my withheld growl and slid past her over to the bed. I walked back towards the door pushing her Zanpakuto in her hand. I also made sure to bump Yammy on my way out hoping he got my warning. After I was out of sight I took off as fast as my leg could carry me. This 'meeting' better only take a minute…or less. _

"_Be careful Hisana." _

Grimmjow

"Grimmjow you looked distressed. Is anything wrong?"

"No Lord Aizen." I lied. Of course I was distressed. There was a 300 pound rapist in a room alone with Hisana. After he didn't respond I continued. "Was there anything you needed?" I just know I sounded frantic. It took about a minute before he answered me. Like he was purposely torturing me, wasting my precious time to get back to the room and beat the hell out of Yammy. Her spiritual pressure was slowly rising. Dammit! It wasn't like I could just up and walk out of the room. I just had to wait a little longer but he wasn't responding. He just looked at me giving me his 'Prince Charming smile.' While I was still waiting for his answer her spiritual pressure dropped to almost nothing. I panicked. "LORD AIZEN!"

"Grimmjow…I would like for you to bring Hisana here—" I never got to hear the rest of his command because I was out the door after that part. I sonido'd out the door and down the hall as fast as I could. The door to the room was closed and when I opened it I immediately saw the splattered blood to my left on the wall. My mind raced with thoughts that included: Whose blood was it? Did he hit her? And what the hell happened? My first instinct was to check Hisana to make sure she was ok. She was asleep…or knocked out.

I carefully lifted up her dress checking her legs; I checked both arms and used a free hand to run over her face and body. All fine. So does that mean she…

"Grimmjow?" The soft voice brought me out of my thoughts. "What's wrong?"

"What happened? Where's Yammy?" I rushed out. She smiled at me.

"Don't worry, I took care of him." Her smile faded as a blush spread across her check. It didn't take me long to find out the reason. My hand was still resting on her waist. I caught the contagious blush and snatched my hand away.

"S-Sorry."

"Mmhmm." She muttered giving me a nervous nod. She was ok. I was worried for noth— Wait what am I talking about. I wasn't _worried_ about her…was I? This girl, this human, this Soul Reaper. I should hate her. Not only is she a Soul Reaper but she is the daughter of the guy who killed me. In fact Hisana was just like Ichigo. Why don't I hate her? I would debate myself over this later. I still had a job to do.

"C'mon. Aizen wants to see ya'." As I turned to walk away I heard her sigh behind me before reluctantly joining me in the halls.

Aizen refused to let me stay there for the test, instructing me to wait outside. Nothing to worry about, I would just ask her about it later.

Hisana

I was left alone in the room with _Aizen_ after he told Grimmjow to wait outside.

"Why can't Grimmjow stay while we talk?" I asked unsure if he would answer.

"There is no need for him to stay and play guardian when I am with you Hisana."

"Hnn." This guy gave me the creeps. I didn't really like being around his especially when I'm alone. I'd rather be locked in that room all day that be alone with him for a few minutes.

"Shall we get started then, dear?" Him calling me 'dear' sent shivers down my spine. I took a step back preparing myself to run if necessary. His eyes reflected amusement as he took a couple steps forward. The way he was looking at me had me frozen in place. "No need to be afraid of me Hisana. I'm not going to hurt you." Aizen reached into his jacket and pulled out a small bottle of blue liquid.

"What the hell is that?" I demanded. Aizen only held the bottle to my face causing me to draw back a little more.

"For my first test you simply need to drink a small amount of this."

"No way! I refuse!" I shouted crossing my arms and turning my back on the king. No way was I going to drink whatever was in that bottle. My resolve didn't seem to faze him because he grabbed my shoulder and pulled me into his masculine chest. His arms moved from my shoulder and crossed around my chest holding me in place. He leaned down so much I could feel his breath on my ear.

"I don't believe you have a choice." His smooth voice made the hairs on my neck stand. The words were said nicely but inferred a threat so I did what I was told and took the bottle from his hands. The thought of dropping the bottle and letting it shatter on the ground passed through my mind but I'd rather be safe than sorry. I pressed the bottle to my lips and tilted it slightly upward only taking baby sips. The liquid didn't taste bad. But then again…after having Yammy invading my mouth everything tasted good. After I had drunken a few sips he took the bottle from my hands and released me. I couldn't keep my balance and stumbled backwards settling to slump on the floor. The man in front of me became harder and harder to see until I could see nothing but darkness. In the distance I could hear cold laughter. Anything but this now! I don't need the aggravation.

"Thanks a lot, idiot!" My hollow called to me. She was coming closer to me but I couldn't get up.

"What the hell are you going on about!" I called back.

"For letting me out for a while. You're really pathetic." She spat.

"What? I'm not _letting_ you out." She only gave me a wide, evil grin as she walked past me.

"See ya." Her figure faded away and I was plunged back into the darkness.

'Hisana' got up and stretched like she had just awoken from a long, deep, slumber.

"It feels good…doesn't it?" She heard a silky voice ask her from behind. Frowning, she instinctively grabbed her Zanpakuto and pointed it at the owner of the voice. "Well you have me to thank for that." Aizen flashed a grin and the hollow smiled as well.

"Aah so it was you who freed me. What do ya' want?" She asked lowering her sword.

"I only have a simple task for you to complete." The frown returned as she refused the request.

"Hey look _princess_. I'm no one's little bitch. Got it?"

Yes, I'm sure. But I think you will find my preposition…rather inviting." She cocked her head to the side and grinned.

"I'm listening."

_**Sorry there wasn't much action in this chapter. But Review or Subscribe ^_^ More to come in the next chapter. Promise. And if you're wondering…The relationship between Hisana and Grimmjow is kinda Love/Hate right now. But it gets better. Until next chapter of Her True Desire… **_

_****Oh yea. I hate that this chapter was sooooooo short so I'm gonna make up for that. In two days I'll upload the next chapter. I'd feel bad just leaving you for a week with only this. :) So see you next update. I hope this makes up for it. **_


	6. After Effects

_**Welcome to the 6**__**th**__** chapter of Her True Desire. As promised I uploaded today. Enjoy :)**_

_Recap:_

_Yes, I'm sure. But I think you will find my preposition…rather inviting." She cocked her head to the side and grinned._

"_I'm listening."_

* * *

><p>Hisana<p>

I came to with my face pressed against the marble floor and Sosuke Aizen knelling in front of me. After my eyes adjusted and I became fully alert a sharp pain shot through my entire body surrounded my extreme coldness. I forced myself not to let out a cry that I so desperately wanted to. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse…my body felt completely limp!

"W-What h-happened!" I asked in a freezing panic.

"Don't worry. The test is now over. What you are feeling right now are the after effects that shall wear off eventually." He stood up. "Grimmjow, you may enter." He said a little louder. Although I couldn't turn my head to face him I could tell he was shocked by my condition. "Take her back to her room. I'm done for now." He turned and left us in the room alone and Grimmjow walked over next to me.

"Can ya' walk?"

"Nuh Un." I said softly. He carefully scooped me in his arms and walked me to the room. I couldn't stop the moans that came from my mouth. The blue-haired Espada set me on the bed and stood there, not knowing what to do.

"Are ya' hurt?" I let out another moan effectively answering his question.

"Damn that Aizen!" He yelled making a dent in the wall.

"Grimmjow…I'm…I'm cold." He angry eyes fell on me, letting out a sigh he climbed into the bed with me and pulled the covers over us both. He gently stroked my head trying his best to comfort me. I couldn't tell if I was blushing or not but I hoped he wouldn't look down. I don't think he could bring himself to look if he wanted to. I felt his warm hands snake around my waist and pull me closer to his body. Now I know I was definitely blushing.

"What happened, Hisana? What did Aizen do to you?" Even though he called himself an emotionless, tough guy, he couldn't hide the worry in his voice.

"I'm…not sure. He gave me a…blue liquid and I blacked out. The last thing I remember is seeing my hollow." I didn't want to tell him about how Aizen had held me so close and tightly to him.

"Wait…your hollow? You have an inner hollow!" I looked at him surprised. He was half hollow and he was shocked at me having an inner one?

"Yea. It happened during the time when I was getting my Soul Reaper powers. I could've sworn I told you that."

"Really? Must've slipped my mind. Man, you really are like yer dad." He laughed.

"Grimmjow…can you…stay here. Just for tonight until I can move again." I blurted out. I didn't want to be left alone in my condition should Yammy decide to come by. He shifted in the bed so he was lying down beside me and moved me so my head was on his chest.

"Of course I can. I'm yer guardian right?" I could sense him smiling. Something inside me wanted to place my hand on his well-built chest if I could move. It was so tempting, we were so close. At that moment I felt as if Espada could read minds because Gimmjow used his free hand to grab mine, placing it on the exact spot I was thinking.

"G-Grimm—" I was silenced by a hush and a tighter grip around my waist.

"You need to focus on getting better. Now rest and get some sleep."

***Morning***

I awoke the next morning feeling a lot better. I had regained control of my body and could now use my limbs freely. On top of that all the pain was gone; the only difference was that my coldness was replaced with extreme heat. I turned slightly to look at the face of the man sleeping next to me. This was the one time where he didn't have a scowl on his face. Not wanting to wake him from whatever dream he was having, I sat there silently waiting for him to wake up. The only thing keeping me company was my memory.

_Yammy stood in the door and watched as my only hope hurried down the hallway. I took the distraction as a chance to back away from him but I hit the wall sooner than I expected. He looked my way and opened his mouth to say something but I beat him to it. _

"_Stay away from me fat ass!" I hissed. _

"_Sorry pet, but that idiot Grimmjow will be back so I have ta' finish what I started." His eyes once again filled with lust as he advanced towards me. I remembered Grimmjow's words. _

"_**Don't hesitate to use this…" **__I looked over at my Zanpakuto on the bed and made a dash for it, just escaping Yammy's grasp. _

"_Stay back!" I warned slowly releasing my spiritual pressure. _

"_And just what is a little girl like you gonna do with that?" He bellowed. His large hand reached out and grabbed the top of my dress lifting me up from the bed. Perfect! _

"_Scatter! Senbonzakura!" I aimed the blades towards his hands. They must have hurt him good because he released me and I plummeted to the floor. I quickly regained my posture and sent the blades towards his shoulder. My Shikai worked better than expected because blood flew towards the wall as Yammy gripped his shoulder. Just as he was about to counterattack we both felt a spiritual pressure spike. Grimmjow! He could sense I was in trouble. _

"_You little bitch! This isn't over." He stormed out of the room and he never saw the huge grin on my face due to my small victory. I climbed back into the bed and waited for Grimmjow. _

Whether he knew it or not, Grimmjow cared about me. And something was telling me…I cared for him too. It no longer mattered to me that he brought me here. Whenever I was with him I felt safe. I was lucky enough not to run into any other Espada. But I had a feeling I was going to…sooner than I expected.

Grimmjow

A burning on my side awoke me from my sleep. What the hell was it? I looked down at my side as the girl next to my stirred a bit.

"DAMMIT!" I jumped out of the bed and shook Hisana a bit.

"Whaaaaat?" She groaned pushing some of the cover off her.

"Hisana what the hell! You're burnin' up!"

"It's just a little fever…stop worrying so much."

"That's not just a little fever stupid!" I scampered to the bathroom to get a cool towel for her head. She let out a pleasured sigh when the cool water touched her skin. "Listen you need to rest. Go back to sleep and I'll check on you later." She gave me a weak 'k' and dozed back off to sleep. I felt bad for her. Not that she would be able to wield it, I still placed her Zanpakuto to where she could reach it. After double checking to make sure she was sleep, I made my way through Los Noches. I could sense the spiritual pressure of every Espada present. Yammy was a safe distance away so with nothing left to do, I dug my hands in my pocket and started towards my room. I wondered how Ichigo would react if he knew I had spent the night in a bed with his daughter wrapped in my arms. Last night… I can't believe I had an exotic dream about my enemy's daughter.

"Grimmjow, what are you doing out here?" A snaky voice asked from in front of me.

"None of yer damn business, Nnoitra." I hissed back and continued past the taller Espada.

"Oh really? Well I guess since you're out I'll go and visit our new pet." I listened as he walked in the other direction and in seconds my hand was wrapped firmly around his throat, pinning him to the wall.

"If you go anywhere near that room…I'm gonna make it so not even Aizen can bring you back from the dead. Got it?" I gave him a final shove before walking away.

"I didn't know you already claimed her, Grimmjow. Is that why I sensed you in her room all last night?" I gave him a sideways glare.

"Don't. Go. Near. Her." When I reached my room I got in the shower and then flopped down on the bed for a quick nap. She was safe…for now. I had to do something about this. Arrancars aren't supposed to feel this way about people. I needed to be away from her for a while before things get out of hand. There was no way I was falling for anyone. Especially the Soul Reaper daughter of Ichigo Kurosaki!

Ichigo

"Ichigo…Ichigo." I gruff called out to me. My eyes were focused on the owner of the voice…Zangetsu. I'd gotten used to him dragging me into my inner world while I slept.

"Yea, what is it Zangetsu?"

"I have a message for you, Ichigo. It was sent a couple of days ago by Senbonzakura." Senbonzakura. Well Byakuya has never had a reason to message me especially by Zanpakuto. It must be Hisana!

"Well what is it!"

"He was ordered to inform us that Hisana said she was doing ok and for you not worry." I couldn't believe it. She tells me not to worry when she surrounded by those murderous bastards? I guess I should be lucky that she's alive. He said it was sent a couple of days ago.

"What took you so long to tell me?" Why didn't I get it when he got it?

"There is much interference that makes it hard to communicate between here and Hueco Mundo. We were lucky to receive it considering where they are." I was in no rush to press for details.

"Alright thanks Zangetsu. I'll tell Rukia." When I told her a sigh of relieve rushed out.

"Oh Ichigo, that's great! She squealed.

"Yea. It's been six days Rukia. Only a matter of time now before we can kick the ass of everyone in Los Noches for taking Hisana." She smiled. Good. That means I was doing my job as her husband well and keeping her happy. That's when I noticed her clothing.

"Rukia, why are you in Soul Reaper form?" It was pointless for me to ask this when I knew exactly what she was doing. I also knew the stubborn midget wouldn't let me stop her.

"Well Ichigo, you know how close they've gotten so I was going to tell Byakuya what happened." She admitted shyly with a blush. No matter the situation she would always blush at the mere mention of Byakuya.

"Rukia…I know it's the right thing to do but do you really think we should get the Soul Society involved in this? You know what happened last time."

"I know. I _was_ only going to tell Byakuya but Head Captain deserves to know that Aizen has escaped." She flashed her violet orbs at me. "Don't worry." She said giving me a quick peck on the lips. "I'll only be gone two, three days tops."

"Alright babe, just be careful." She shot me an 'I-know-idiot' look before disappearing into the senkaimon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And thus chapter 6 is o-v-e-r. Hope you all enjoyed it and continue reading Her True Desire. Until next chapter… ^_^<strong>_


	7. Interruption

_**Ladies and Gentlemen…I am proud to present chapter 7 of Her True Desire. I am also pleased to say that you all will DEFINITELY like this chapter. And if you don't then I have failed you as an author. Oh and thanks to all the reviewers and subscribers.**_

_Recap: _

"_I know. I was only going to tell Byakuya but Head Captain deserves to know that Aizen has escaped." She flashed her violet orbs at me. "Don't worry." She said giving me a quick peck on the lips. "I'll only be gone two, three days tops."_

"_Alright babe, just be careful." She shot me an 'I-know-idiot' look before disappearing into the senkaimon._

* * *

><p>Rukia<p>

Shortly after arriving at the Soul Society I quickly made my way to the Kuchiki manor. Everything still looked the same from the house to the gardens.

"Welcome back Miss. Rukia." The maid said giving me a polite bow.

"Is my brother in today?"

"Yes ma'am. Allow me to take you to him, please follow me." She turned and led me to Byakuya's bedroom before turning again and giving me another bow. "He is inside miss, now please excuse me." I hesitated before knocking. I wasn't sure if he would be happy to see me or not but I came this far…no turning back now.

"Who is it?" An emotionless voice asked from the other side.

"Rukia Kurosaki." I said formally.

"Enter." He responded quickly. I pushed open the door and took a seat on the left side of the table with him on my right. Unsure of if I was to speak a moment of silence fell upon us before he spoke. "What is the reason behind your visit, Rukia?" He didn't look up from his calligraphy. I could feel my throat dry up and close which rendered me unable to answer his question. He put down his brush and looked up at me. "Rukia?" His eyes. That's what did it. I could no longer hold back the tears building in my eyes and streaming began pouring down my face.

"It's Hisana!" I blubbered. I buried my face in my hands and wept like a baby. Byakuya pulled a tissue out of his sleeve and handed it to me. I dried my eyes with it. My brother placed his large hands on my head, giving it a gentle squeeze to stop me from crying any more. I let out my last sniffles before looking at him again.

"Go on. What happened to Hisana?" He kept his poker face well and remained unnerved. But that didn't stop the anger from sounding in his voice. I quickly regained my composure.

"Hisana has been abducted and it appears that Aizen is behind it, Brother." His eyes widened. He shot up from his seat and walked towards the door, stopping and looking back at me when he reached them.

"Come, Rukia." He pushed open the doors with great force.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to see Head Captain. I'm sure he has not been notified of Aizen's escape." Byakuya had me explain everything in detail to the older captain.

"Hmmm." He said stroking his long beard. " We are in quite the situation. Immediate action must taken, not only to ensure the safety of Hisana Kurosaki but also the incarceration of Sosuke Aizen." Great. The last thing we wanted was to involve the Soul Society in our problems. But…either way…I was going to get my daughter.

Hisana

I'd been asleep for approximately 13 hours, and awake for another 4, waiting for Grimmjow to come back. I wanted to believe he would keep his promise and return but he didn't. After a while I grew tired of waiting. Who did these people think I was? I'll be damned if I spend the entire day in this stupid room and wait forever. This would be as good a time as any to go explore. Maybe even look for a way out. The key hole had been big enough for my Zanpakuto and I picked the lock. Easy! I took a peek down the long hallway and slowly advanced down the hallway. I had never been outside my room without Grimmjow but from what I can tell, it's rare to find anyone in these halls. I wandered around for 5 minutes before I heard voices.

"Yea I know…Grimmjow is really protective of that little Soul Reaper. I wonder why?" One of them said.

"Tch. You shoulda seen what he did to me when he found out what I was doing with her." That voice was unmistakable. Yammy! My heart pounded in my chest. He was out here with another Espada and I was all alone…out here! "That little bitch is gonna pay for what she did next time I see her." His words only brought more fear to my heart.

"It's yer own damn fault for lettin' a pathetic Soul Reaper wound you like that."

"Eh whatever Nnoitra." I poked my head from around the corner to see Yammy with another man even taller than him. Grimmjow looked like a midget compared to them, and me? I looked like a very squashable ant.

"Hey…if I'm right I think I sense her spiritual pressure close and it's not with Grimmjow." Nnoitra said. Crap! I cursed my inherited inability to control my spiritual pressure. I ducked back around the corner and started to move out of the area.

"Well look what we have here!" Yammy's voice surprised me and I spun around face to face with to hormone bound Espada. My voice was rendered useless but lucky for me my legs weren't. I took off running in the opposite direction. "That's just great, I love a chase!" He shouted to me. As I rounded the corner I ran into an unexpected wall.

"What are you doing woman?" A voice asked me. Still on the floor, I looked up at the 'wall.' The left side of his head was engulfed in a hollow mask like Grimmjow. The streaks running along his cheek matched his dark green eyes. My loss of words caused me to stare at him.

"Ulquiorra! What're you doing here?" Yammy asked from behind me. I didn't dare turn around to face him and I didn't want to turn my back on this new Espada so I remained frozen.

"That's none of your concern. A better question is…what are you doing with our guest? You as well, Nnoitra." In the emotionless category he was a perfect match for Uncle Byakuya.

"Nothin' Ulquiorra. We just saw her and we were gonna escort her back to her room." Nnoitra lied. Yeah, they were gonna escort me to my room alright.

"No need for that. Leave." He ordered. The two larger Espada mumbled something under their breath that I didn't catch and turned, disappearing seconds later. Once again the green orbs fell on me. "I asked you a question. What were you doing just now?"

"I was just walking around." I wasn't going to tell him that I was really looking for Grimmjow's room. He walked past me and started down the hall.

"Get up woman and follow me." I was in no position to disobey. This just had just scared away my tormentors. I still wasn't too sure about him and his motives. Disappointment hit me when he led me right back to my room. I mentally sighed. He pointed me in.

"If you know what's best for you, you will not leave this room until summoned." With that he shut the metal door. 2 Espada in less than an hour? That was a new record I didn't like at all.

***Three Days Later***

Grimmjow

I hadn't seen her in three days. I kept my word and stayed away, not going anywhere near the girl I'm supposed to care for. Instead, I sent one of my Fraccion to feed her and check on her once in a while, only sending the ones I trusted wouldn't do anything to her. I would not allow myself to feel anything for her. Hisana was just my temporary project but I couldn't just avoid her forever. I made up my mind: I would only go and see how's she's doin'.

As I opened the door I saw Hisana on the bed leaning against the wall. Her legs were pulled up to her chest and she was staring blankly at the barred window to her left.

"Hey…you doin' ok?" I asked lamely. Wasn't my best opener but it fit the situation.

"If the reason you came was to ask me that then don't waste your time." She said coldly not even looking my way. I was shocked. For someone who didn't care about me she sure was mad about me leavin' for so long.

"What's wit yer' attitude?" I asked anger rising in my voice. I didn't come here to fight her, just see how she was doing.

"Attitude? Oh! Sorry if you were gone for three days and didn't the cheery welcome you wanted." She said sarcastically. "What do you want anyway Grimmjow?" Who the hell did she think she was talking to? I didn't have to take this from this stubborn ass kid.

"I _was_ coming to see you but if you don't want me here I'll just leave!" I shouted at her. They came out harsher than intended but I got my point across. If she was going to be difficult then I'd just disappear for good this time. I didn't get completely out of the door before she shouted at me causing me to turn around.

"Fine Grimmjow!" Her voice was cracking. "Leave! I've been doing fine on my own for three days so I don't need you now!" It was impossible for me to miss the tear that fell from her eyes as she darted for the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her. I laughed to myself. She _actually_ missed me. I'd think about that later, for now I walked into the bathroom. Hisana was on the floor with her face buried in her hands, sobbing. The moment she lifted her head I slid my arms around her and pulled the crying girl into me.

"G-Grimm…jow…let go of me." She whined in between sobs while trying to push me away. My grip tightened.

"Stop tryin' to act all tough when you know you missed me." I joked. She slumped into my chest grabbing my vest.

"I d…I didn't…I don't care what you do. I don't need you. Go away."

"Yea which is why you're here in my arms cryin' cause I was gone for a few days." She didn't respond but her cryin' stopped. "If it means anything to ya'…I missed you too." She gasped and pulled back far enough to look me in the eyes.

"You did?" She said so innocently I felt guilty for my little 'break'.

"What you want proof or something?" The look in her eyes was enough of an answer. Lust…passion…longing. I let out a quick sigh before closing my eyes and crashing my lips into hers. It wasn't long before Hisana leaned into the kiss and slowly moved her lips against mine. Taking it a step further, I ran my tongue over her bottom lip requesting permission to enter, she gladly accepted me. I explored every inch of her…savoring her taste.

Using both arms I pressed her against my chest and pick the light weight off the ground. She wrapped her arms around my neck to balance herself. Still holding on to her, I carried both of us over to the bed making sure to close the door on my way over and not to break our kiss. We didn't hesitate in letting our hands roam across each other's body so I took the opportunity to position myself correctly on top of her as the kiss deepened. She had plenty of experience but in all my years, I had more. My hands found the inside of her thighs and making gentle, circular strokes earned me soft moans of pleasure from the teenage girl. Good. I'd come back to that spot later.

"G-Grimmjow…" she whispered in my ear.

"Shhh. Don't talk." I drove my tongue farther into her mouth to silence her. She pushed roughly against my chest. I removed myself from her mouth and rose a bit. When I peered down at her, her fist connected with my face and knocked me over to the bathroom door. The hit actually hurt me. I didn't know she was even capable of that. I stood up angrily and saw that she was sitting up with her eyes closed sporting furrowed brows. "What the hell was that for, Hisana!"

"Disgusting." Her voice echoed obviously filled with disgust. I stormed over to her and grabbed her by the shoulder but she smacked my hands away.

"What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Don't you touch me! As long as I remain here don't ever put your hands on me again." What the hell was she talking about? One minute she's feelin' me up and the next she doesn't want me to touch her? I would have yelled some more if she didn't open her eyes to reveal them to be black and yellow!

"What're you doin here?" I asked more angry than surprised. She interrupted us and that shit doesn't fly well by me.

"I'm here to do my job you worthless piece of shit." She sneered. Her mouth was just like Hisana's only much worse. It pissed me off. "Now if you'll excuse me…" She slid by me and walked towards the door. She slid the key into the hole and opened that door. I patted myself down. When the hell did she get my key? "I know what you're thinking. I'm just slick like that." She flashed me a grin and tossed me the key. As if on instinct I followed her down the hall towards Aizen's room.

Hollow Hisana

I just had to come out when that whore was making out with the idiot. How pathetic of her. As if I could even stand being near him, Grimmjow started following me. No matter I had an interesting job to do and I had exactly one hour to do it. I walked into Aizen's room with Grimmjow in tow.

"Yo Aizen!" I called out. I refused to call him Lord. The only person I could even think about being my superior was that Hisana. "I'm ready." He opened a Garganta and ushered me inside.

"Then go ahead." He smiled. Creep.

"Lord Aizen what's going on?" Grimmjow called from behind me.

"Ahh. Grimmjow you're here as well. Why don't you accompany Hisana to the World of the Living and you'll find out."

"Whaaat! No way. I don't need a fuckin' babysitter and I definitely don't want him there." I yelled pointing at the blue-haired Espada.

"I insist. Now get going you two you're wasting time." Aizen said turning away from us. "I expect good results when you return."

"Tsk." I took off, not even caring if he was next to me. When I reached the World of the Living I hurried to my first destination. Kisuke Urahara.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And chapter 7 is o-v-e-r. I bet you guys were expecting a little more from Hisana and Grimmjow. Don't worry we'll get there in time. Hoped you all liked it and I'll see you next chapter. Review or Subscribe plz. Either one is fine by me ^_^<strong>_


	8. The Switch

_**Here's chapter 8. Once again I'd like to that all the people that Reviewed and or Subscribed. Appreciated. **_

_Recap:_

"_Tsk." I took off, not even caring if he was next to me. When I reached the World of the Living I went to my first destination. Kisuke Urahara._

* * *

><p>Hollow Hisana<p>

"What are we doing here?" Grimmjow asked for the 5th time since we got to this world. If he weren't my ally I would have long since put his guts in a box. He was there for nothing. I didn't need his help completing my task, yet, he tagged along anyway.

"I'm here to get something. Just…go play with a bird or something until I finish." I said walking down an empty street. The shop was now in view.

"Who do you think you are? You're nothing but a lowly hollow." He snarled.

"You're annoying me." I ignored him and walked up to the doors. Good. No one was there except for Kisuke. This couldn't get any better.

"Hurry up and do what you came here for. I'll be over there." Grimmjow flew up to a nearby tree and sat there actually playing with a bird. 'Idiot.' I thought as I opened the doors. The blonde-haired ex-Soul Reaper was laying on the floor obviously asleep. "Get up." I said stepping on his face. I backed up a bit, allowing him to sit up as he groaned.

"Oowww. Oh Hisana! How nice to— Uh oh." I smirked.

"Uh oh is right."

"And just what are you doing here? How did you get control of Hisana's body?" He said getting up.

"Aizen." I answered simply.

"Hmmm. And I can assume it was Aizen who sent you here as well?"

"Yep."

"I see. Then he leaves me no choice. Scream. Benehime." A flash of bright crimson light came towards me before I flash stepped out of the small shop, effectively dodging it. Kisuke walked calmly walked out of the shop before raising his sword. "What do you want?" I frowned. He attacked me? He had a lot of nerve. In fact…when the hell did he get his sword out!

"You should know that by now. I want you to tell me about the _Crimson Ram_." That was what this was about. Aizen wanted to know what this thing was. That was the first of many assignments he gave me.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He was making me angry. All I had to do was get this information and I could enjoy the remainder of the time goofing off. He's making this hard.

"Stop lying! Just tell me so I can go." He pondered this for a moment before hesitantly answering me.

"It's a very powerful artifact, I just created, designed to create."

"Create what?"

"Power for a Zanpakuto." Power eh?

"Does the Soul Society know you're making such a thing, Kisuke?" I teased. He stared coldly at me.

"You said that was all you wanted. Now bring Hisana back." I ignored his command.

"Where is it?"

"That's none of your business." I drew my Zanpakuto.

"Then I'll make it my business!" My sword was blocked before he had a chance to do it himself.

"What do you think you're doing?" The wielder of the sword asked me. My grin was now at its largest.

"What are you doing here?" A bewildered Kisuke asked the tall man in between us.

"Kisuke. Go back inside. I will handle _her._" He said motioning towards me.

"Are you sure!" The man flashed a glare at Kisuke before he ran inside looking from the door. I looked up at Grimmjow who was sitting quietly in his tree with one leg dangling over the branch. That's just where I want him.

"Well, well…" I started. "If it isn't the mighty Byakuya Kuchiki." He frowned at me. I hadn't seen his face since our last encounter.

"I asked you a question. What are you doing here? And in Hisana's body no less." I pushed against his sword to give us 5 feet of space.

"I'm on a mission for Aizen." I answered truthfully. "And what about you _darling_? I trust you've come to see me?"

"Not quite."

Byakuya

I couldn't quite understand it. Hisana had been kidnapped. Now she was back here in the World of the Living with her hollow in control. On top of that she was sent here by Aizen after Kisuke Urahara I stood staring at her for a while before she attacked me with her sword.

"Why so speechless Byakuya? Have you nothing left to say?" I was determined to stand my ground. I had faced her once and I would be more than glad to do it again. Instead of answering her I pushed her back a few more feet.

"Scatter. Senbonzakura." I said sternly. I sent the wave of petals towards her.

"You're too tense." She sighed. The hollow disappeared before reappearing in front of my face catching me off guard. Her movement was too fast for me to see. "You need to loosen up babe." She laughed before quickly leaning up.

I couldn't move. I couldn't even comprehend what she was doing until I felt her arms wrap around my neck and her lips moving roughly against my own while rubbing her chest seductively against mine. As shocked as I was, I was still a Kuchiki, trained to be prepared for any situation so I would use this to my advantage. I wrapped my free arm around her tightly and held her in place. She grinned against my mouth. As much as I hated what I was doing it was necessary. While she was focused on my mouth I brought Senbonzakura closer to us as he wrapped around us, trapping us both. As my spiritual pressure rose she pushed against my chest.

"Bastard." She muttered now glaring at me. I opened up the cage and stepped out and closed it back. The cherry blossoms rained down on the hollow as she jumped out of the trap, cut in several places. I mentally smirked. Every hollow was the same, gullible.

"Would you like to bring Hisana back now?"

"Damn you. Go to he—" Before she could finish the sentence she began gagging. "No! Not now! My hour can't be up! It can't!" The blue haired Espada in the tree, Grimmjow, was on his feet and next to Hisana in a flash. Her eyes returned normal before she toppled over and Grimmjow was forced to catch her. I took no risk. Pointing my sword to his back I calmly told him to release her.

"Psh." He instantly increased his spiritual pressure and kicked me back which surprised me and left me stunned. I didn't have the chance to regain my posture before he was inside the Garganta with Hisana in his arms. She was less than 20 feet away and I still couldn't reach her. She peered open her brown eyes and looked at me hurtfully.

"Uncle…Byakuya." She mumbled before passing out. And they were gone. I turned my attention back towards Kisuke.

"What business did they have here?" He came out laughing.

"Well..you see ah…Aizen wanted to know about my new invention. It's called the Crimson Ram."

"What does it do?"

"It creates power. That is it has the ability to give any Zanpakuto a certain power when used correctly."

"And you gave her this information instead of trying to stop her!" I said in my signature cold tone.

"Of course. Just think, there was no way to stop her from going back with Grimmjow. If she was to go back without the necessary information Aizen would just put her through more pain to get her hollow back out to try again. By giving her what he wanted I saved her from unnecessary pain until I can get a stable Garganta ready." That made some kind of sense to me. If it was going to keep my niece out of pain then he could do whatever he needed.

I decided to continue with the reason I was here; to visit Rukia and…Ichigo…my sister and…_brother._ After 17 years I still can't believe I have to call him brother. I made sure to suppress my spiritual pressure to give them a nice surprise. Even though I didn't know where their new house was located it was going to be easy to find with Kurosaki leaking out spiritual pressure. When I got there I looked for a quiet way inside. Fortunately, there was an open window, unfortunately, what I didn't want to see was Ichigo and Rukia.

"Ichigo don't you ever give up?" My sister squealed. She ran right into the kitchen with Ichigo in tow.

"Oh cmon!" He whined. "I haven't seen you in 3 days and that's what I get?" Rukia yelped as he pinned her against himself and the table. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed.

"Fine." Then they did what any husband and wife would do. I took this time to flash step behind them and stand in the doorway with my arms crossed. They were still going after 7 minutes before Rukia gently pushed him back.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" He asked her.

"I was wondering when you two would come up for air." I spoke up. They both snapped their heads in my direction and almost immediately turned the color of my lieutenant's hair.

"Brother! Byakuya!" They chimed obviously embarrassed that I caught them in the act.

"H-h-how long have you been here brother?" Rukia asked shakily.

"Long enough." It was Ichigo's turn to speak.

"How did you get here?"

"I'm surprised you didn't notice me as soon as I arrived, Ichigo Kurosaki." I pointed at the window.

"Figures. And why do you insist on calling me by my full name Byakuya?" I whinced.

"Why do you refuse to address me in the proper manor?"

"Because we're brothers now. I can call you by your first name."

"Then I can address you by your full name."

"Yea but that's—"

"So brother why are you here?" Rukia interrupted with the most serious look on her face after giving the young man an upper cut to the jaw that sent him sprawling to the floor. I'm glad being a Kuchiki hasn't smothered her tough personality. I watched with wide eyes as Ichigo picked himself off the floor rubbing his jaw.

"I uh…I just came to ah…" I couldn't hold it any longer as I let out a faint chuckle. Now both their eyes grew wide as they watched me regain my composure.

"Brother, I've never heard you laugh before." Rukia said giving me a wide smile.

"I didn't know he could laugh." Ichigo added. I straightened out and curved my lips into a small smile.

"Yes, well forgive me for that. I came to inform you that to take necessary precautions, Head Captain has declared that we will enter Hueco Mundo alone in case it is a trap. Once they are sure everything is safe they will send reinforcements." I didn't tell them about my encounter with Hisana. I don't even think that idiot would let me finish the story without yelling about my kissing his daughter.

"That's fine by us."

"As a result of that I will be staying here until Kisuke Urahara finishes preparing a Garganta."

"Wait, wait, wait…what!" Ichigo yelled. "What happened to the one Mayuri made to send you guys to Hueco Mundo?"

"That one is unstable. Because we didn't think we'd need to return to Hueco Mundo he never finished perfecting it. He claimed he "lost interest"." They exchanged glances.

"Of course you can stay here brother. Your room is up the stairs, second room on the left." I nodded before following her instructions. No sooner as I turn the corner I could hear Rukia whisper to Ichigo.

"Ichigo he laughed." She giggled.

"Did you not notice he was laughing because you knocked me to the floor? What the hell Rukia?"

"Sorry, Ichigo. But you can't just address brother that way."

"But _we're _brothers. And '_brother'_ needs to loosen up."

"But he's also the head of the Kuchiki clan and Captain of Squad Six." Ichigo said nothing. At least I could count on Rukia to keep him in his place.

Grimmjow

The girl in my arms was knocked out cold. Her limp body threatened to fall if I loosened my grip even a little. When we reached the palace I went straight to Aizen after taking her to her room. After what she's been through I wouldn't want to see him either. He made me tell him everything, exactly what happened in full detail. What a pain in the ass. Hisana was already awake when I got back to the room.

"Grimmjow what happened." She said half alert.

"You passed out." She perked up.

"Really! I had the strangest dream," A blush spread on her pale cheeks. "We were making out in here and next thing I know I see my Uncle Byakuya." She laughed a little at herself.

"Actually Hisana…all that really happened." Her face went abnormally pale. "Ok, so lemme start from the top…" Once I was done telling her what happened, and…after she passed out, again…she screamed.

"That bitch kissed Uncle Byakuya!" I smiled at myself.

"Afraid so." Now she was tearing out her hair. Girls throw such fits. It was _just_ a kiss. A very passionate, seductive kiss on her uncle. But still a kiss.

"Arrgh! I can never show my face around him again!" She poured her eyes out over a small thing. I wrapped my arms around her and dried her tears with my vest.

"Cmon. He knows it wasn't you." She looked up from her lap and glared at me. With the little strength she had she pushed me on the floor.

"What the hell do you think you're doing! I'm still mad at you." Not this again! That's another thing about girls. They never forget and at the wrong moment, bring up some dark shit from the past.

"Get over it I _had_ to stay away!" Hisana cocked her eye brows at me.

"And why was that?" I picked myself off the floor and once again sat beside her and wrapped her in my arms.

"Because…I…I wasn't going to let myself fall for you." I said lowly. I felt my face grow hot. The small girl focused her brown eyes on my blue ones.

"W-W-What?" I could see the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Don't make me repeat myself. The reason I stayed away for so long is because I was falling for you." I kept my voice low.

"And that's a bad thing?"

"For a guy that's not supposed to have emotions yes."

"Lucky for me you're not that type of guy." Before another thought passed through my head she leaned up and kissed. It was better than the first time we kissed since she's not all emotional right now. We went on for 5 minutes, and then she pulled back and rested her head on my chest. I leaned back and allowed her to wrap her hands around my waist. I enjoyed the silence that followed the kiss. No words needed to be said. But silence doesn't last forever when a girl is around. "Grimmjow?"

"Hmm."

"Would you like to know why I was angry at you?" Did I? Ehh.

"Yea, sure." Hisana shifted a little.

"I was angry because you weren't there for me."

"What're you talkin about I'm always there for you."

"Not the days you left. I got worried so I went out and looked for your room. In reality it was a bad idea because neither me nor my dad know how to control or detect spiritual pressure. And while I was out there I ran into Yammy."

"Yammy! Are you crazy you could've been hurt again!" I shouted.

"Yea I know and thing is…he wasn't alone. He was with this guy…uh…Nnoitra."

"What him too! You must like attracting hormonal idiots like that."

"Oh yea didn't I tell you. Those types of guys turn me on." She said sarcastically. "But anyway before they could do anything this guy saved me."

"Who was it?"

"I think they said his name was…Ulquiorra." I looked down at her with disbelief.

"Ulquiorra. That guy pisses me off."

"Everyone pisses you off…don't they?"

"Everyone but you, sometimes." I earned myself another kiss.

* * *

><p>***In The Meeting Room***<p>

"And I trust that you will be able to start immediately?" Aizen said to the Espada in front of him.

"Yes Lord Aizen. If you wish me to, I will look after the girl in Grimmjow's place." He responded.

"I knew I could count on you…Ulquiorra."

* * *

><p><em><strong>YAAAY cliffy! But I understand if you guys don't like this chapter. It's not my best writing but hey…at least I updated, right? Right? So as usual Review or Subscribe. Your pick. <strong>_

_**P.S. I trust that you now know who the second lover is. And just in case you don't…KEEP READING! ^_^ Until next chapter of Her True Desire. :D **_


	9. Disobedience

_**Alright ladies and gents. I proudly present chapter 9. After this chapter we won't be seeing Grimmjow for a bit as Hisana has to develop a new relationship. Just in case for those who thought this…Byakuya is not the new lover ^_^ Even though that would be an interesting pairing. BTW…this is the chapter you've probably been waiting for. *nudge nudge wink wink***_

_**Oh and let's just get this straight. The other 8 chapters happened over a span of two weeks. That leaves two more weeks before Ichigo and the others can arrive. **_

_**But anyway enough of me, let's move on…shall we?**_

_Recap:_

"_And I trust that you will be able to start immediately?" Aizen said to the Espada in front of him._

"_Yes Lord Aizen. If you wish me to, I will look after the girl in Grimmjow's place." He responded._

"_I knew I could count on you…Ulquiorra."_

* * *

><p>***The Next Morning***<p>

Grimmjow

I didn't expect the greatest sleep of my life when I slept next to Hisana last night. It was perfect. But of course, karma decided against us as we were interrupted from our talk by the door swinging open.

"Ulquiorra! What're you doing here!" I yelled as I shot up from the couch. It was rare of Ulquiorra to come for me so why was he here now?

"Lord Aizen wants to speak to both of us on a pressing matter. Let's go. Now." He commanded sternly as he turned and walked towards the door. I looked over at the bathroom to see Hisana with her head around the corner. I glanced at her Zanpakuto then back at her. She got the message and quickly grabbed the object. I gave her a nod before following the green-eyed Espada back to Lord Aizen's room.

"Ahh Grimmjow. So glad you could come." Yea right. Yer saying it like I had a choice. "I want to talk to you about Hisana."

"What about her?" He was always so straightforward, never beating around the bush.

"You are relieved of your duties as her guardian." My non-existent heart skipped a beat. What the hell? I was relieved of my duties as her guardian?

"What do you mean Lord Aizen? Why aren't I guarding her anymore?" I asked a little too frantically.

"Simple. Because of your new relationship, a wrench has been thrown into my plan." Aizen said.

"Sorry but I still don't get it." I said smartly.

"Grimmjow, with you being by her side constantly, whether you know it or not, you're giving her hope. In order for my plans to succeed her spirit must be completely broken. Because you have given her the courage to fight is the reason why her hollow was subdued yesterday. It's really obvious. In order to take away her courage, you simply need to be removed." There was no arguing with him. I hated that I was in a position where I had to give up easily. But I can't let him know about Hisana and me. If I could I would stick up for her, for us.

"Who's gonna be with her." I said in a low voice.

"Ulquiorra." I was both angry and mentally relieved. At least I know Ulquiorra doesn't have the emotions of lust. I could trust him to take care of Hisana. And I could still visit her any time I wanted.

"Oh and another thing Grimmjow. You are forbidden to go anywhere near her room." I wish I could drop dead. I didn't have the will to open my mouth. Even if I did words wouldn't come out. I was in utter shock. Without waiting to be dismissed I stormed out of the room. Everything was up to Ulquiorra until I could find a way to see her again. I would make sure of it.

Hisana

Grimmjow never came back since he went to that meeting but I didn't worry. He would come back eventually he always did. But then more hours passed and I still didn't hear from him. I grew worried. I knew going out of my room was out of the question. What if I ran into more Espada? That wouldn't be so good for me. Before long the door swung open. I was more shocked than disappointed that it wasn't Grimmjow. In fact he was the exact opposite. That man!

"You! What're you doing here!" I unknowingly shouted. The look on his face. It seemed to never change. Even the first time I met him it looked exactly the same. His eyes said something between "I'm bored," and "I don't give a fuck." It was depressing, kinda.

"I'm simply here as your guardian woman." He said uninterestedly.

"W-Whe…w-what happened to Grimmjow?" What did he mean he was my new guardian?

"Grimmjow has been relieved of his guardian and I am taking over them." Man he didn't beat around the bush. A cart was pushed into my room by a servant and he gestured towards them. The servant left the room. "Eat." The hell?

"I'm not hungry right now." I lied. Well it was kinda a lie but my stomach betrayed my resolve. In truth I wasn't in the mood to eat. Grimmjow had been replaced. The green eyed Espada turned and walked towards the door.

"You'd better be done with it by the time I come back." He threatened.

"Hey wait!" He stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Where's Grimmjow?"

"Although that's none of your concern, I will tell you that he's been forbidden to see you by Lord Aizen." I gasped. Forbidden? To see me? Why? I was gonna be sure to ask _Lord _Aizen that during our next 'meeting.' Ulquiorra left and shut the door behind him. I already knew my next course of action. Go find Grimmjow. But not now. My timing had to be…perfect.

***3 Hours Later***

Ulquiorra came back later as he said and took my tray. Oh. My. God. I was gonna die of boredom. At least Grimmjow kept me entertained. Without him I was gonna go insane. Ulquiorra wasn't the least bit concerned about my feelings. The same servant from before came in and removed the tray.

"I take my leave. I'll be back later to serve you dinner." He started towards the door.

"Wait you mean that's it?" I asked before he had a chance to leave.

"What do you mean? What more do you want, woman?" He was clearly annoyed with me already. I had only seen him 3 times and he hates me.

"Oh I don't know…something to do maybe!" He didn't respond. "Look I've been in this damn room all day with nothing but a food tray. I'm bored."

"And…what do you want me to do about it? I was only charged with keeping you alive not to entertain you." I was dumbfounded. What can you say to that?

"Can I get out of here?"

"That is out of the question. It is too dangerous for you to roam the halls alone."

"Then come with me." Duh.

"Perhaps another time. I have other matter to attend to right now." With that the door was shut and I was left alone. After 30 minutes I had something to do. I went to the other person I could count on.

"Nice to see you again Hisana! What brings you here?"

"Um. You should know that by now. I'm bored out of my mind, Senbonzakura!" The masked ninja walked towards me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's ok. If you want you can stay as long as you need and I'll keep my master entertained." I gave him a smile.

"Thanks Senbonzakura. Glad I can count on you." We spent the entire night talking and laughing away. I even fell asleep next to him in my inner world. He brought me peace in the time Grimmjow wasn't here. And no matter what Aizen or Ulquiorra says. I'm going to see him tomorrow.

***The Next Morning***

Grimmjow

I hadn't slept a wink all night because I was too busy thinking about Hisana. How was she doing? Was she safe? Alive? There was nothing to do but stay in my room and hope for the best. Without her there it wasn't worth roaming the halls of Los Noches. I didn't wanna risk Aizen hurting her because I wanted to go see her so I had to stay put. Maybe just maybe I can sneak over to her long enough to let her know what's going on. I'd made up my mind.

"Fuck Aizen." I left my room and started towards the hall.

"Grimmjow…Lord Aizen told ya' you can't see her. Why even bother going down there?" Nnoitra hissed. I would enjoy being an Espada if he weren't still alive.

"Mind yer' own business." I shot back and continued walking. If I wanted to see her nobody would stop me.

"I wonder what will happen now that you're not guarding our little princess." He said with a laugh. I said nothing and kept walking. He was just makin' empty threats. As I rounded the corner I hit something that sent me to the floor with a thud. That's never happened before. I looked forward to see that thing I hit also on the floor.

"Hisana!" She looked up and smiled widely.

"Grimmjow!" She tackled me back to the floor in a hug. I wrapped her in my arms and stood up. As fast as I could go I sonido'd back to my room. "Um, Grimmjow?"

"I can't be seen with ya', Aizen _forbid_ me." She hugged me tighter.

"I know."

"Wait what're ya doing outside yer room?" I asked just realizing that fact.

"I was coming to see you." Hisana said matter-of-factly. "It was just my luck you crashed into me." I moved us to the bed and pulled her on my lap.

"And why was that?" I smiled.

"Because I can't sense spiritual pressure." She scratched the back of her neck.

"Oh yeah…you can't. Wait so you were goin on chance! Yer really stupid ya' know."

"So." She smirked. Before I could respond her lips were on mine and her arms slid around my neck. After a moment I pulled back.

"So that's why ya' wanted to see me?" I joked.

"Not only that, but think of this as an apology." I looked down at her.

"For what?"

"For my hollow." Now it all came back to me. That day that damn monster interrupted us.

"Apology accepted." I wrapped my arms around her waist and leaned in. The kiss was exactly the same as the first, only no hollow interruptions this time. I moved her so that she was under me and traced my hands along her sides, making her shudder. Removing my lips from her mouth I made slow, soft kisses along her neck and collar bone, listening to her moan in pleasure. Hearing the noises she made turned me on even more. My hand traveled around her back to undo her dress, unzipping it down the back as she slowly allowed me to slide it down leaving only her underwear. I tossed it along the side. Hisana worked on my vest pulling it off my shoulders and tossing it in the pile with her dress. We both broke the kiss to throw our shoes aside.

I reintroduced the kiss and gave her enough room to get rid of the rest of her clothes while I undid my sash and added my pants to the pile. When I looked down to her breast I must've trigger something because she almost instinctively moved her hands to cover them.

"Don't." I said trying to pull them apart but she was resisting.

"But Grimmjow…" A large blush covered her face. It was kinda cute.

"Don't tell me you've come this far and now yer' gettin' shy?" I teased playfully. A look of determination took over her face as she allowed me to mover her hands. I took a full look at her. Her body wasn't like the other girls I had been with. They were busty and curvy. She wasn't too close or too far from them. Hisana was…perfect. In the middle type of girl. She must have gotten nervous at my stare because she pulled me into another kiss. I slowly ran a finger over her clit as she inhaled deeply. The smaller girl pulled me in, closing the remaining distance between us. She ran her hands along my back and traced my chest and abs. Making her way down, she firmly gripped my erect cock and squeezed it gently. I let out a low grunt. When she was done with her massage I positioned myself at her opening.

"Hisana…are ya' sure you wanna go through with this?" I asked unsure. I didn't wanna force her into anything she wasn't ready for. I didn't want her to feel any regret for what was about to happen. After all this time she would finally be mine. I took in her scent. Ironically she smelled just like her dad: strawberries! She gave me a confident nod and I continued. I would have gone in nice and slow, to make this as easy as possible for her…if I were someone else. No, my animal instincts took over and I buried myself entirely in her.

"GRIMMJOW!" she screamed. After I put my mouth on hers to muffle the screams I stopped moving and allowed her to get use to the feeling. She quickly adjusted and pulled at my hips. I resumed my thrust as she soon after joined in, matching my rhythm. I groaned at her tightness. She just felt so damn good. Finally after all this waiting, Hisana…was mine. I now claimed her and no one could take this joy away from me. I took one of her breast in my mouth and bit down on it softly making her gasp.I continued my thrusts until both of us we out of breath and panting. I took my self from her and rolled off her. She leaned her head on my chest and let her breathing even out. She was so beautiful even when sweaty and out of breath.

"You know Grimmjow, I never thought I would do…_this_ with the enemy." Hisana said laughing.

"Yea but I'm not the enemy anymore, am I?" I asked naughtily.

"Hmmm. No, I guess you're not." We laid there in silence, just enjoying each other's presence.

"Hisana…I…I…love you." I felt her breath hitch in her throat. She didn't respond. Dammit I screwed up. I shouldn't have pushed this on her all at once. I bet I've scared the hell out of her.

To my surprise she snuggled closer to me and draped her arm across my chest.

"I love you too, Grimmjow." She said with a satisfied sigh.

Those words. No one had ever said them to me before. Now, I own her…completely.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yay! Hisana and Grimmjow finally did it :D Too bad he has to go away for a while :(<strong>_

_**There is no doubt in my mind that you guys love this chapter. And if you didn't…I don't even know. But my gut says you will ^_^ Anyway, you guys know what to do. Until next chapter.**_


	10. Three Times The Charm! Reunion!

_**Wow 10 chapters already and we still have some time before the end of Her True Desire. Welp here's the chapter. BTW sooooo sorry for the late update. I've been pulling out my hair trying to balance school and fanfiction :]**_

_Recap:_

"_Hisana…I…I…love you." I felt her breath hitch in her throat. She didn't respond. Dammit I screwed up. I shouldn't have pushed this on her all at once. I bet I've scared the hell out of her._

_To my surprise she snuggled closer to me and draped her arm across my chest._

"_I love you too, Grimmjow." She said with a satisfied sigh. _

_Those words. No one had ever said them to me before. Now, I own her…completely._

* * *

><p>Rukia<p>

I looked behind me from the stove to see Ichigo staring back at me.

"What is it, Ichigo?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"What do you think? I'm starving Rukia." Ichigo tapped his finger impatiently on the table waiting for me to finish breakfast.

"You should learn to have more patience, _Ichigo_." Oh no. This wasn't going to turn out well.

"Well not all of us are as patient as the mighty Byakuya." My husband shot back.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means—"

"Please you two, not this morning." I cut in. I sat breakfast on the table and we ate in silence, with the exception of my brother and Ichigo staring each other down. Things were getting uncomfortable so I went into the living room leaving the angry men alone. I decided I would go and talk to Sode no Shirayuki.

"Well hello, what brings you here Miss Rukia?" Sode no Shirayuki asked with her award winning smile.

"I came here for your advice."

"My advice on what matter?"

"What am I supposed to do Sode no Shirayuki? My only daughter is in Hueco Mundo and I can't reach her until the end of next week. I don't know what's going on and I don't like just sitting around like nothing is wrong. I just—"

"Miss Rukia." My Zanpakuto said, sweetly cutting me off. "You don't need to worry about Hisana. Senbonzakura has informed me of her current situation."

"What is it!" I rushed.

"As of right now, Hisana is in very good hands. The person watching over her will not harm her. She will be fine until we can get round to saving her. Until then put your mind at ease."

"Thanks a lot."

"It is my pleasure." We sat in silence for a while on a bench and just watched the snow around us fall. It was such a beautiful sight. The ground, the trees, even the sky its self was pure white. Before long a small, white rabbit hoped onto my leg and nibbled at my finger. I stroked him softly.

"Sode no Shirayuki?" I called breaking the silence. "Who exactly is watching over her in Hueco Mundo? I mean they are all Arrancars, does Aizen have someone else captive as well?"

"There is no other captive being held, it is an Espada that is protecting her."

"An Espada?" How could that be? The Espada were evil, selfish, and loyal to Lord Aizen. Why would one of them be protecting the daughter of the person that ended their reign?

"Yes…his name is…"

* * *

><p>"AAAAHHHH" I screamed getting up from my sitting position. Ichigo and Byakuya rushed into the room and Ichigo knelt by my side.<p>

"What wrong Rukia!" He asked putting a hand on by back and lifting me off the floor and onto the couch. I tried my best to regain my breathing.

"Rukia, what happened?" Byakuya asked with a barely noticeable hint of worry in his voice.

"I…I was talking to Sode no…Shirayuki and I…I guess she shocked me a little." I leaned back, on the couch and stared at the ceiling.

"Well what did she say?" Ichigo said now standing next to Byakuya.

"Uh…s-she told me that Hisana was being well cared for and watched over…"

"Isn't that a good thing? Someone is taking care of our daughter."

"Yea but…that's not what surprised me, Ichigo. It was _who_ was taking care of her."

"Who was it?"

"G-Grimmjow…" Ichigo stared at me wide eyed and paler than me. He slumped lazily to the floor.

"Y-You mean the guy I killed is now taking care of Hisana…" He muttered. He sat there motionless for over 5 minutes before I had Byakuya lay him on the couch.

***The Next Morning***

Hisana

I never imagined I would fall in love with the enemy, let alone have sex with him. Last night was indescribable. Grimmjow was my first everything. My first kidnapper, my first true friend, my first like, my first love, and my first time. I started to regret less and less getting brought here. Grimmjow made the days less boring.

"Hey Hisana…" I looked over to my left to see the said person now awake.

"Yeah?"

"What do ya' think yer dad's gonna do when he finds out what we did?" He chuckled slightly.

"Let's see…I'm grounded for life and you? You're gonna die again." I said sarcastically.

"Psh. You wouldn't let that happen."

"Of course I wouldn't." He gave me a kiss on the forehead. I guess good things don't last forever because Grimmjow got up and pulled me up with him. "Watcha doin?"

"Cmon we gotta get cleaned up so I can return ya' to yer room." I let him lead me to the bathroom and we both got in the shower. I soon learned that taking a bath with someone else is really fun. Once we got out and put on our clothes we started towards the door.

"Aww. Grimmjow I don't wanna go back to my room. It's sooooo boring and Ulquiorra's no fun." I whined.

"Look can you just hold on for another week and then I'll come and get you out, ok?" He was gonna come get me?

"But I thought you couldn't…"

"I know…but I have a plan to get you out of here. You just have to wait for me."

"Of course." He pulled me into his chest and gave me a longing kiss before looking me in the eyes.

"That might be the last time I get to kiss you until next week." I smiled up at him. "Now look Ulquiorra's comin this way. Act normal." I gave him a nod and followed him into the hallway. Sure enough an angry- no furious- Ulquiorra stopped us.

"Grimmjow…what are you doing with her? Lord Aizen forbade you from seeing her." Although he looked angry he didn't sound it.

"I found her in the halls last night and I was just returning her to her room." He lied. Well if you think about it, it wasn't that much of a lie. Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes at Grimmjow.

"And you're just now turning her to her room?"

"Well she didn't wanna go back to her room so she stayed with me. What's the big deal?" He answer slightly annoyed.

"What part of Lord Aizen's command did you not understand? I didn't realize you were this foolish to directly disobey him."

"Ugh. I already disobeyed him when I saw her in the halls. So what's wrong with keeping her the night?" Now Ulquiorra looked pissed.

"That is not for me to decide. Lord Aizen will deal with you accordingly." He now turned his attention to me. "Come woman, he would like to see you now." Before following my new guardian I turned to glance at Grimmjow once more just in time to catch the smile he gave me. I smiled back and continued after Ulquiorra.

Again I was left alone in the room with the silky-haired, brown-eyed leader of the Arrancars. It was this reason that I wished I was back at home. I was torn. Leave here without Grimmjow or stay and face this every other day.

"Welcome back Hisana."

"Why won't you let me see Grimmjow?" I asked ignoring his welcome.

"Grimmjow has posed a threat to my plans for you Hisana. He had to be removed from this equation."

"What!"

"I see…I don't expect you to be able to comprehend such a thing even if it is quite simple." Ok he just insulted me. Jerk.

"But Grimmjow was a much better guardian. I'm NOT going to stay in that damn room all day." He smiled at me.

"Well if you wish for more to do then that can be arranged. For now let's proceed with our test." I swallowed the bile that built up in my throat. Regardless of my discomfort I drank the blue liquid any way. Within a few minutes I felt the dizzy feeling all over again. This was just what I feared: going through this crap all over again.

Ulquiorra

Lord Aizen had recalled me into the room and I immediately noticed the change in spiritual pressure of the woman. I could tell she was now a hollow.

"Ulquiorra could you assist Ms. Kurosaki here to the World of the Living. She will need your help in getting back."

"Of course Lord Aizen, anything you say." I opened a Garganta and began to walk ahead of the hollow. I turned when I saw that she wasn't following.

"You're sending another one of these damn Espada with me. I didn't need the first one and I don't need Mr. Emo either." I kept the hurtful comment I was going to give to myself. There was no use in encouraging this monster to rage. It wasn't worth the effort.

"Please allow him to see you there. I would hate if something were to happen to you."

"Psh."

"Oh I almost forgot. If Ichigo Kurosaki happens to show up and cause trouble, come back at once." She let out a low growl before taking off, full speed, towards Karakura Town. I on the other hand was in no rush. I would get there on my own time and search out her spiritual pressure from there. It didn't take long. I stood a ways off and observed her conversation with Kisuke Urahara.

"C'mon Kisuke I know it's here. Just give it to me or else." The blonde already had his Zanpakuto drawn and pointing at the woman.

"I'm sorry but I cannot allow you to have the Crimson Ram." The Crimson Ram? That's what Lord Aizen was after then. It must be of some importance if he would bring out the hollow of that girl just to obtain it.

"U-U-Ulqui…orra?" I small, weak voice called out to me. I turned around and my eyes widened. That woman. "W-W-What…what're you…doing here?" Her large grey eyes were wide and fearful.

"Aah so it's you woman."

"How are you…alive? Why are you in Karakura Town?" She asked gaining more courage.

"I do not have to answer to the likes of you." She lost her newfound courage and resorted back to hurt. I looked back at the hollowfied woman now fighting Kisuke Urahara. She must have followed my eyes.

"AAH! Hisana!" She yelled and proceeded to run past me until I held up my hand, stopping her in her tracks.

"Do not go any further. You will not interfere with our plans." I said firmly.

"What is Hisana doing here! What's happened to her!"

"Can't you tell something as simple as that woman? She has been hollowfied to execute the will of Lord Aizen."

"Aizen? But that's impossible, he's dead!"

"Obviously not." I looked back at the fool who was slowing releasing her spiritual pressure. Does she not know she will attract others to our location? We were ordered to get this Crimson Ram as quickly as possible, _without_ alerting Ichigo Kurosaki. In the distance I could feel the said person'd spiritual pressure spike as well as 2 others. Enough of this. I sonidoed in between the two fighters and blocked the blond's with my sword and the girls with my bare hands.

"Ulquiorra, what the hell are you doing? Get out of my way!" The yellow-eyed demon commanded.

"Can't you see you are drawing too much attention to yourself? Go and get this Crimson Ram so we can leave. You can toy around with this trash another time." Despite her look of objection she did what she was told. As soon as she took off towards the door he tried to go after her.

"Sorry. But we have been here far too long." Kisuke desperately tried to get away from me as he was repeatedly attacking me. A few minutes later and Hisana rushed out of the store with the artifact tucked under her arm.

"Got it Ulquiorra!" I turned back to look at Kisuke once more before throwing him into a nearby wall.

"Let's go." I took about 5 steps towards the hollow before the edge of a sword was pointed to my neck.

"That's as far as you're gonna get, Ulquiorra!" The voice said from behind me. I turned my head just to see who it was even if I already knew the answer to my question.

"So we meet again…Ichigo Kurosaki."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well I am proud of myself. I've given you guys two longer chapters than usual. Any who thanks for reading chapter 10 of Her True Desire and you know…do what you do. Until next chapter. <strong>_


	11. The Kiss of Judas

_**Ok now is one time I'm really late... But I finally got around to posting it and I've been falling a little behind on my chapters. But rest assured come Spring Break on the 26 I'll be completely up to date with everything so just be patient with me ^^ Here goes your chapter vvvvv**_

_Recap:_

"_That's as far as you're gonna get, Ulquiorra!" The voice said from behind me. I turned my head just to see who it was even if I already knew the answer to my question._

"_So we meet again…Ichigo Kurosaki."_

* * *

><p>Ichigo<p>

I couldn't believe it. He was there. She was there. He was there with her. Ulquiorra was there with my daughter. What have they done to her? Her hollow was running freely even though I took her to Shinji myself to get it under control. I kept my sword firmly pressed against my worst enemy's neck. How the hell was he alive again! None of this made sense.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I said in a menacing tone. Before I could react I was kicked in my side and sent into a building. "What the…Hisana!" The girl before me now had a part of her hollow mask on her face. That was definitely not there when we got here.

"Ah Ah…Not at the moment." She said giving me a smile that could match the creepy one of my hollow.

"Bring her back…NOW!" I demanded.

"Why don't you come and make me…_dad!_" I cringed at her use of the word. It didn't feel right coming from her mouth. Nevertheless I couldn't attack her; I couldn't even lift my blade against her. Under that demonic hollow mask she was still my daughter. "Hesitating are we?" She mocked. "What's wrong? Can't lift you sword against you precious Hisana?"

"Scatter Senbonzakura." My eyes shot over to Byakuya as he released his Zanpakuto. He sent them towards 'Hisana' who released her Zanpakuto.

"Byakuya! What are you doing!" I yelled to him. He sent an icy glare back in response.

"If you cannot bring yourself to fight her then I will not hesitate to use force to bring her down." He said coldly.

"But Byakuya…she's still Hisana dammit!" He countered another attack from the hollow and looked at me once more.

"I have trained her myself to endure more damage than I'm enforcing now. Do not think so little of her power."

"He's right Ichigo. We have an enemy we're facing." Rukia touched my arm gently. Ulquiorra had been standing in the same spot just watching the chaos unfold.

"Alright, you ready Rukia?" I asked her softly.

"Yep." She gave me a warm smile before releasing her Zanpakuto. "Dance! Sode no Shirayuki!" The sword glowed white and released itself.

"Getsuga…Tensho! Tsugi no Mai…Hakuren!" We called together. My spiritual pressure and her snow rushed towards Ulquiorra. He held up his hands and took the attack head on. It was stupid on his part because it was more than he bargained for. Rukia's ice began to freeze his hand before he jumped out of the way.

"Crap." She whispered.

"Rukia…back me up will ya?"

"Of course." I took off towards the 4th Espada and our blades connected repeatedly. Not once did he show any emotion. This was definitely Ulquiorra. "Hado 33 Sokatsui!" Rukia yelled off to the side. The attack almost got him but he was a little faster than my wife's attacks. I glanced back over to 'Hisana' and Byakuya. She looked like she was having the time of her life fighting him. On the other hand Byakuya looked…kinda uncomfortable. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Ulquiorra's voice.

"I have wasted enough time with you Kurosaki. We've caused enough trouble as it is." He sonido'd a safe distance away from me before opening a Garganta. "Come woman."

Hisana snapped away from her fight with Byakuya and looked with disgust at Ulquiorra. Still she followed him towards the gateway to Hueco Mundo.

"Hey! Where the hell do you think you're going!" I yelled. They fight us and then just walk off like nothing happened. Neither of them responded. Kisuke, Byakuya, and I raced towards the opening.

"Cero." Ulquiorra sent the red ball towards us and we were forced to dodge, watching as the exit closed before us.

Ulquiorra

This hollowfied girl was pushing me to my limits. She was so loud, so aggressive. When we reached the palace of Los Noches she handed over the artifact acquired in the World of the Living.

"Excellent. You have done well you two. Although it was against orders to involve the Soul Reapers I am pleased with the outcome. Now that they have seen you," He was talking about the hollow before him. "They will be all the more eager to come and rescue their darling Hisana."

"Tch. Yea I still didn't get to kill anybody…" She widened her eyes the softened them as she gave a weak smile. "Ahh well…maybe next time." The remnants of her mask shattered and the black coloring drained from her eyes leaving brown ones. The girl came crashing to the ground and fainted.

"Oh my. It appears our time is up. Please see to it that our guest here is alright. We wouldn't want her to die now would we?"

"No of course not Lord Aizen." I picked the girl up and balanced her in my arms. Before I could get out the door he called out to me.

"Ulquiorra…" I turned my head slightly to look at him.

"Yes Lord Aizen?"

"I do not wish for you to end up as Grimmjow. Please try your best not to get emotionally attached to Hisana." I would have retorted something out of line to him but I chose to keep level headed.

"That is not something you have to worry about." With that I turned and left.

I laid her in her bed and sat on the couch next to the bed. I had nothing left to do but wait as Lord Aizen instructed until she regained consciousness. That didn't take long.

"I'm back in my room? But how—" She felt her face and groaned.

"They are the side effects." I spoke up. She flinched at the sound of my voice and turned her head in my direction. Her surprised look was soon replaced with that of boredom and resentment.

"Oh _you're _here…great." The last part I barely caught.

"Listen woman I have no more desire to be here than you do so spare me the complaints and rest." I said plainly. She seemed to be angry by my comment and sent a glare in my direction.

"What is it with you Espada! Do you have a problem with saying someone's name?" I was surprised at her question. Even more confused on what she was upset about. The girl released a deep sigh and focused her brown eyes on my dark green ones. "Look…my name is Hisana. Not woman, not girl. Just Hisana."

"What does it matter what I address you as long as you know who I'm talking to?" She pulled up the covers around her shoulders and wrapped it around the front of her body.

"Because I don't like to be referred to as just another person. I'm an individual dammit!" She screamed to me.

"I see." We sat in silence for a moment before she cooled down.

"Ulquiorra?" I looked over to her to see pleading eyes. "Do you mind if I sit next to you?" When I didn't respond she continued. "I'm cold." There was a long awkward silence before I slightly nodded my head. She dragged her cover with her and maneuvered over to the couch next to me. I felt her head on my shoulder while she snuggled next to me. I only allowed it to happen because Lord Aizen instructed me to take care of her.

I figured I was going to be there a while so I just made myself comfortable. I took the time to reflect. My first thought: Ichigo Kurosaki. No matter how many times I beat him he always managed to come back to life. In the end he defeated me. My second thought: that woman; Orihime Inoue. She taught me about the human heart. I learned that I had gained her heart although I'm not sure of the human emotion they call love. What could it be? What does it feel like? I've spent a lifetime trying to figure out what it was? It would hurt to ask.

"Hisana…" She perked up at the sound of her name.

"Hmmm."

"What is love?"

Hisana

What is love? Why would and Arrancar with no emotion want to know what love is? More importantly how could I explain it to him?

"Well, you see, love is an emotion." He frowned a bit. Emotions weren't in his category. "It's kinda…when you care deeply for someone. Almost to the point where you can't stand to be away from them. You will do almost anything for them even if it hurts yourself."

"I see." He stared straight ahead towards the door. "What do you do when you're in love?" Another odd question. But at least I was making progress. I got Ulquiorra to talk to me and use my name in less than 10 minutes. This was getting easier.

"You do whatever makes you feel comfortable. Give each other gifts, hug, hang out with each other, kiss—"

"What is a kiss?" My heart skipped a beat.

"It's when…ah…two people…ya know…put their lips together. You've never kissed before?" I asked stunned. I've never met a person so much older than me that have never had a kiss before.

"…"

"You still don't get it?" He looked down at me.

"I understand a 'kiss' but how is something so simple involved in something so complex? Show me." I died a moment, came back and died again. Did he just ask me to kiss him? My mind was still thinking while my body reacted. I leaned up and gently pressed my lips on the Espada's. My eyes instinctively closed. After a few seconds when my mind caught up with my body I pulled away. His eyes were still gazing down on me.

I couldn't believe what just happened. What was I thinking kissing him? I'm with Grimmjow dammit. It's been less than a day and Ulquiorra is already causing me trouble. Nevertheless, Uncle Byakuya raised me partially on nobility so I didn't let my discomfort show. Instead I placed my head back on his shoulder and drifted asleep. This week was gonna be the longest week of my life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I do hope you all enjoyed it. I have been stuck for a while trying to figure out how the story would continue and now that I've got a good ending, I just have to post the chapters in between. Until next chapter. And it won't be a long wait like this one...promise. ;)<strong>_


	12. Memories

_**Alright Ladies and Gents I have another chapter here for you. Enjoy ^^ Oh and we have a visitor in this chapter. **_

_I couldn't believe what just happened. What was I thinking kissing him? I'm with Grimmjow dammit. It's been less than a day and Ulquiorra is already causing me trouble. Nevertheless, Uncle Byakuya raised me partially on nobility so I didn't let my discomfort show. Instead I placed my head back on his shoulder and drifted asleep. This week was gonna be the longest week of my life._

* * *

><p>Ichigo<p>

"Urahara what the hell was that?" I almost yelled at him. The ex-Soul Reaper stood motionlessly looking kinda down.

"That, Ichigo, was me failing to protect a powerful artifact from Aizen." He said turning around to head back to the shop. We all followed after him and sat down at the table. "What you saw in Hisana's hand was something I invented called the Crimson Ram. In it holds the ability to give a Zanpakuto any power you can think of."

"What was Hisana doing here in the first place?"

"I suspect she was stealing it for Aizen. My next guess is that Aizen is using her to do his dirty work because he probably knows that we won't try to harm her."

"What were you thinking making something that powerful anyway!"

"I had hopes to strengthen a Soul Reapers power to assist them in battle to better protect the Soul Society. Unfortunately I have failed to keep it and now there will be major consequences once Aizen gets it. There's no telling what he will do with it."

"It's ok Mr. Urahara. There's no way you could have known that they were going to attack." Orihime said cheerfully.

"Actually Orihime I did know they were coming but I only expected Hisana and Grimmjow, not Ulquiorra. Aizen must have decided not to send him again so he sent someone stronger."

"Again? What do you mean _again_?" Rukia asked. So she picked that up too.

"I mean this isn't the first time they've come here. It's actually about the second." The…second?

"The second! Where were we during the first!" I shouted at him.

"I suppose you were just returning home Ichigo."

"Why didn't you come get us or at least tell us! We have a right to know if our daughter was here. We could have kept her away from Aizen so she wouldn't have to go back to that hell of a place!" I slammed my hands hard on the table.

"Ichigo calm down." Rukia patted my shoulder.

"Yes it would be wise to take her advice." Byakuya added. "Instead of ranting on how you were not contacted to save Hisana think about the situation at hand. Kisuke and I had our hands full in the fight so there was not enough time to notify you. Either way Hisana can take care of herself and I personally made sure of that for six years. She will be fine until the end of the week."

"Wait you were there too Byakuya? Come to think of it, it was the same day you came to our house. Why didn't you tell us when you got there?"

"With your rash behavior it was not fit for me to tell you." He said with his most famous Kuchiki glare. I was about to respond when Kisuke quickly jumped in.

"Now, now this arguing isn't going to solve anything what we need right now is a plan for the end of the week. I almost have the Garganta ready so we need to figure out a strategy."

"I think I can help with that." I voice from outside the door yelled. When it opened everyone shot up and took a battle stance.

"What the hell are you doing here!" I spat. The visitor gave me an annoyed look and advanced towards us. "Stay back!"

"Oh c'mon _Ichi_, relax. I haven't come to fight ya." I felt myself grow red. I hated that name.

"Then what _are_ you doing here _Grimmjow_"? Regardless of what he said the tension in the room didn't lessen. The blue-haired Espada had a lot of nerve coming here. What exactly did he want? I would like to think he wouldn't barge in here just to be surrounded by his enemies.

"I'm here ta' help ya."

"Do you expect us to believe that?" Rukia asked from behind me. Grimmjow gave her a grin.

"Nope, but I guess you'll just have to hear me out since I'm your way to Hisana." At the mention of her name the grip on my sword loosened and my hand fell to my side. When I sat down I could feel the eyes of everyone on me.

"Ichigo—" Orihime started but she didn't get to finish.

"He's right Orihime. We have to listen to him even if he is the enemy. Right now…he's our only connection with Hisana and Hueco Mundo." Rukia answered for me, taking her seat as well. One by one the rest of the three standing took their seat.

"Well go on." Byakuya commanded impatiently. Grimmjow shrugged it off and walked over to the wall, leaning on it.

"You said you were going to help us…why?" I asked interrupting the silence.

"Why?" Grimmjow smirked. "Because no one deserves to be in a hell hole like Los Noches."

"Bullshit!" I shouted maybe a little too loudly and he gave me a puzzled look. His _home_, wasn't a place for people! "You didn't think about that when you guys brought Orihime there!" It's true they didn't even give her a choice when she went there. They kept her there for weeks before we were able to rescue her and now all of a sudden no one deserves to be there?

"Yea that's true, but she's," He said pointing to Orihime. "Not Hisana." She…isn't Hisana? What did he mean by that? What was Orihime that Hisana wasn't? "Hisana's different and she doesn't deserve to be there just for Aizen's pleasure."

"Wasn't it you yourself that kidnapped Hisana and took her to Hueco Mundo?" Byakuya added coldly. I don't think I've ever seen him this angry. He looked ready to jump on Grimmjow any second.

"Yea. And I've been regrettin' it ever since." He held his head down in shame. "But, I'm gonna fix that by helpin' ya out! The only thing is that you'll hav'ta listen to me." He said cheekily.

"…"

"Alright." I agreed.

"Ichigo!" Everyone shouted at me.

"Listen you guys, we don't have much of a choice. I'm willing to let him be in charge even if it might be a trap. But's it's my daughter we're talking about and I'm not letting a small problem get in the way." They all nodded. "Good, now," I turned towards the Espada. "Grimmjow, what did you have in mind?"

Hisana

My day today had been rather pleasant. Ulquiorra had other things to do so I was left alone in my room. Instead of moping around I found better things to do. I was lost in my memories of the past. All the good and bad ones. The one I thought of this morning happened when I was 10 and we had just saved Mom from being executed by the Soul Society. After their decision Mom had to stay in the Soul Society. I remember Uncle Byakuya.

_6 years ago_

"_Sometime this year you will bring Hisana to the estate. I noticed small flaws in her Bankai and I'm willing to help her fix them." Uncle Byakuya said to my dad._

"_Thanks Uncle Byakuya!" I cheered. It was gonna be great. My uncle was no longer an enemy and I would be able to perfect my Bankai. What I didn't expect was to stay there for a month and train with him on the following summer break. _

_Summer Break_

"_So Uncle Byakuya, when do we stat training?" I asked him in the morning at the breakfast table. It was HUGE! So many different foods so early in the morning. How did they stay as fit as they did? The chef brought out some newly made pancakes at Uncle Byakuya's order. Mom gave them the recipe this morning. He was trying so hard to make me comfortable in his rather large estate. _

"_We will start in the afternoon after I finish work." He said emotionlessly. That tone of voice no longer bothered me and I went on like it was nothing._

"_So what am I supposed to do while your at work?" He opened his eyes at looked at me with what looked like sincerity._

"_You may do whatever you wish." Whatever I wish eh? _

"_Hmmm." What could I do in such a large place. Ah ha! "Can I come with you to your job?" His eyes shot open and he looked at me with a stunned expression then looked as if he was thinking about it for a while. "Pweeease Uncle Byakuya?" I said giving him the look that works __every__time. He sighed and reclosed his eyes. _

"_You may, as long as you promise not to get into trouble with my squad." _

"_I Promise!" I yelled and finished my breakfast. After I got dressed we headed to the squad six barracks and I followed him to his large office. He was doing paper work the entire time while I explored his room looking at the books and ocassionally playing with my Zanpakuto. I stared at him curiously. When he noticed I was no longer moving around he glanced up at me only to notice me staring back. He raised an eyebrow. _

"_Is something wrong?" I shook my head but never moved my eyes from his. He shrugged it off and returned to his work. That's when I got off the couch and moved around the desk behind him. I stared at my target and gently ran my hands through his hair. It was softer than I expected. He tensed a little before lifting his head. "Hisana…what are you doing?" A bit more curiosity in his voice. _

"_Your hair is soo soft, Uncle Byakuya." He didn't respond but only went back to his work allowing me to continue playing with the soft locks. A minute later a flash of red caught my attention. _

"_Hey, uh Captain, I have the— Hisana! Captain why didn't you tell me she'd be coming today?" Uncle Renji said enthusiastically. _

"_If you came in earlier Abarai you would have noticed?" He responded back in his cold tone. _

"_Uncle Renji!" I said moving from behind the desk and running into his arms. He lifted me up and swung me around before setting me back down and patting my head. _

"_Hey kid, how's it goin'?" He gave me a wide grin. I hadn't seen him since that day and he had gotten really hurt in the battle. _

"_It's great, me and Uncle Byakuya are going to train once he finishes work." _

"_What did you have Renji?" Uncle Byakuya asked, interrupting us. The said peron looked down at his hands, noticing the orange envelope. _

"_Oh just these papers from Captain Ukitake." He handed the captain the papers. Uncle Byakuya looked back up at him and nodded. The red head took a seat at his desk and also began filling out paperwork. I could feel the tenseness in the air so I decided to lighten the mood a little, if that was possible. I stood in front of Uncle Byakuya's desk and eyed him until he looked at me. _

"_Yes, Hisana?" _

"_Uncle Byakuya if you could describe me and Uncle Renji as anything in the world, what would it be?" He stared at me wide-eyed for a moment, clearly shocked from my question, before setting down the pen. _

"_Hisana…because of your name I can't help but think of my wife when I think of you, but if she were to never exist I would say you were a cherry blossom seed. With the right amount of encouragement you could bloom and be as strong and beautiful as the moon." A small blush came across my face as I looked at him with endearment. _

"_Really?" I said with sparkly eyes. _

"_Yes, and as for Abarai, a monkey whose determination to get something may lead to destruction." I giggled at this and could here the 'monkey' mumble something under his breath about how "Byakuya was a b…" but it got cut off. _

"_What about you Uncle Renji?" He immediately dropped his pen and placed his hands behind his head. _

"_Well Hisana for you, you would be a book, it's easy to judge it by its cover but you have to look inside to understand it. And Captain…let's see Captain would be fire, once ignited it'll destroy everything in its path." He smirked. I heard 'Captain' snort from behind me and I giggled. _

"_A cherry blossom seed and a book. Intersting." _

"_Well what about you Hisana? We went so now you go." _

"_Oh yea! For you Uncle Renji, I'd say you were a dog."_

"_A dog!" He yelled unbelivably. "Why a dog?"_

"_Because…dogs are always loyal to their friends and are willing to stick by them to protect them like you did Mommy. And they have a mean bite." I said giving him a wide smile. _

"_Well aren't you creative." He said ruling my brown hair. _

"_And Uncle Byakuya, you would be a coconut. The shield on a coconut is hard to crack but once you do their something good and sustaining on the inside." He looked like he was close to a smile but kept it in._

"_You very insightful for a child your age."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>So I decided to put some of Hisana's past in the next couple of chapter. It can take my mind off the plot for a while while at same time give you more frequent posting and entertainment. Until the next chapter of HTD ^_^ <strong>_

_**Sorry for the late posting but like I said in probably my last chapter I'm on break right now so I can update more often. Oh thanks to all my reviewers and subscribers. **_


	13. Memories Part II

_**Ok so here is another chapter of Her True Desire. Part II of Hisana's Memories. Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>Hisana<p>

While I laid in my bed my thoughts drifted to when I first met other Soul Reapers. It happened the second day I was in the Soul Society. It was much more exciting than the first, but then again each new day was better than the one before.

_Flashback_

_Once again I was in Uncle Byakuya's office watching him and Uncle Renji complete the day's paperwork. I was comfortably swinging my legs on the long couch and sipping the juice given to me. _

"_Abarai." The red head looked up from his work to stare at his captain._

"_Yes, Captain." He never took his eyes off his work as he answered his lieutenant. _

"_I will finish your paperwork and in exchange you will take Hisana around Sereitei for the day." His eyes widened as he lost his words for a moment. _

"_C-Captain are you sure!" _

"_Don't make me repeat myself. Go, before I change my mind and leave you with the paperwork." Uncle Renji quickly shot up from his seat and motioned towards me. _

"_Let's go Hisana."_

"_Right. See you later Uncle Byakuya!" I said before following Uncle Renji out the door. When we got outside the barracks we looked down at me with a smile. _

"_So where do ya' wanna go?" I pondered for a minute, thinking of all the places I could have gone. The list wasn't long because I had only been here for two days so I didn't know of any good places to go. _

"_Hmm…Oh! Can we visit Mommy's captain?" I squealed. _

"_Captain Ukitake! Sure we can. You see that building over there?" He said pointing to one far away. "That's his office." _

"_Wow so far away?" _

"_Yep. That's why we're gonna have a little race there? Ready?"_

"_Mhmm." _

"_Set… … GO!" He said and we both took off running. The race got us there more quickly as I sat down on the railing waiting for him. I finally saw him coming down the long hallway. "Cheater." He grumbled. _

"_You never said we couldn't use shunpo." I laughed. He turned and walked in front of the door. _

"_Captain Ukitake! Lieutenant Abarai here to see you with a visitor." He announced. _

"_Ah Renji! By all means come in." I heard a soft voice from the other side say. It sounded so pleasant and kind. I guess not all the captains are like Uncle Byakuya. We walked into the room and I saw another bizarre color: WHITE! This man's hair was all white. Interesting. "And who might this be?" He said walking over and placing his hand on my head. _

"_Well Captain, this is Hisana Kurosaki, Rukia and Ichigo's daughter. She wanted to come see her mother's captain."_

"_So this is the young girl who defeated Byakuya. I haven't had the pleasure of meeting her." He kneeled down in front of me and leveled his eyes with mine. "Hello there, I'm Jushiro Ukitake, Captain of Squad 13."_

"_Nice to meet you I said bowing." He gave me a warm smile and turned to Uncle Renji._

"_I see she has the charm of her mother." He laughed. _

"_Yea she is quite the actress." He laughed back. _

"_Jushiro…what was Mom like when she was younger." I asked interrupting the two. _

"_I see she also inherited her father's familiarity." He turned towards me. "Your mother wasn't quite as different as she is today. She still has her fiery temper and she's still a great worker and comrade. Although from what I can tell she's very aggressive."_

"_Psh. You got that right." Renji said. "Your father and I get the most of it."_

"_Yes, well, I'm sorry to cut our meeting short but I must be off. There is some paperwork I must deliver to Squad Six's Captain."_

"_Oh well why don't you give those to me and I'll deliver them for you. I have to show little Hisana here around the Sereitei while Captain Kuchiki is working."_

"_Well how nice of you Renji I hop e you enjoy your walk today!" He called as we walked towards the door. "Oh, Hisana!" I turned around to meet his serious gaze. "I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for participating in the execution of your mother." He said with so much sincerity that I thought Uncle Renji and I would melt into tears. I stared at him blankly before giving him a small smile._

"_Jushiro…I've already forgiven you and everyone else who participated in that. In fact I want to thank you for joining."_

"_Thank me? Why?" _

"_Because…if you would have never joined then I wouldn't have wanted to become stronger and then I wouldn't have met you today." He let out a small sigh._

"_You have a good soul, you must make you parents proud." He went back to his work and Renji and I left. We continued on our way to visit another captain. I wonder who I would meet next. _

"_Captain Hitsugaya. Lieutenant Abarai here to deliver some paperwork from Squad 13."_

"_Enter." A male voice came from the other side. When I walked in Renji handed off the paperwork while I scanned the room. My eyes fell on another pair of blue ones. The girl had a huge smile on her face as she talked. _

"_Hey Renji? Who is this cute little girl?" She said pointing to me. _

"_Oh her? That's Hisana Kurosaki, Ichigo and Rukia's daughter." Another white haired captain's eyes widened, but the blonde just ran and engulfed me in a hug…a huge hug. _

"_Really! So this is the girl I've heard so much about!" She stepped back and leveled herself with me, which wasn't much considering I wasn't that short. "Hello there. My name is Rangiku Matsumoto and I'm the lieutenant of Squad 10." She said happily. _

"_Nice to meet you too!" I said returning her smile. "Your hair is really pretty." I said honestly. Her hair was so long and beautiful. It even stretched all the way down her back when my brown hair only reached a little past my shoulders. _

"_Oh you really think so! Aren't you sweet!" She then turned her attention to her captain. "Captain lookee here it's Ichigo's daughter!" I turned towards him also. I didn't really get a good look at him when I came in but what I saw stunned me._

"_Wow are you really a captain! You look like a kid!" Uncle Renji and Rangiku laughed nervously as the young captain looked completely angry. "What?"_

"_I AM NOT A KID!" Woah he had a temper. But before I could think about it MY temper flared._

"_Well excuse me! It's not my fault you look like a grade schooler!" I yelled back at him. His turquoise eyes glared at me from his desk. _

"_You little brat—"_

"_Now Captain Hitsugaya I'm sure she didn't mean it like that." Renji cut in. I didn't get to hear the rest of their conversation because a floor board opened up and hands pulled me inside. Where ever I was it was dark. I was being pulled along with who ever had me as they giggled. When we came from underground and onto the light I was released. We were somewhere in a forest. _

"_Hey Sani! How ya' doin'!" That voice. I turned around to meet my captor. _

"_Yachiru! Hey!" I said smiling. _

"_Hey you remember my name! That makes me so happy!" She said jumping up and down. _

"_How could I forget?" At that moment the sun disappeared out of the sky and it got darker. But it wasn't clouds. When I turned around my eyes travelled up, and up, and up until they came upon a scarred face with an eye patch on it. _

"_Hey you're Ichigo's kid aren't cha'?" His hard voice asked me. I gave him a small nod and then he gave me a wide grin._

"_I wonder if you're as strong as your father." He slowly unsheathed his sword._

"_AAHH!" I jumped back behind Yachiru. _

"_Kenny! You can't beat up Sani, she just got here and we wanna play."_

"_Beat up? I just wanted to see how strong she was."_

"_Well do that later! C'mon Sani!" I followed her through the trees and out of the forest. _

"_Where are we going Yachiru?" I asked her. _

"_We're going to my squad, Squad 11!"_

"_Why?"_

"_I want you to meet Feathers and Baldy!" I didn't ask any further because I was going to meet them soon. When we got there the two said men were sitting in front of some rooms. One was completely bald and the other was combing through his hair._

"_Feathers! Baldy!" 'Baldy' looked up and glared at her._

"_I told you not to call me that you little brat." He seemed to notice me and gave me a surprised look. "Who're you?" I bowed to him._

"_It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Hisana Kurosaki." Both their eyes widened. _

"_Kurosaki eh? You must be one of Ichigo's sisters." He said plainly. Yachiru and I let out a small giggle. This is the second time someone thought I was my daddy's 'sister.' "What's so funny?"_

"_I'm actually his daughter." Both of them snapped their head towards me._

"_You mean to say that you're the child that defeated Captain Kuchiki?" The one with the feathers asked._

"_Mhmmm." I nodded. He gave me a grin. _

"_Then I for one feel honored to meet such a strong warrior. My name is Yumichika Ayasegawa and this is my friend Ikkaku Madarame." _

"_Say kid!" Ikkaku called out. "You caught my interest. If you were able to defeat Captain Kuchiki then you must be really strong. So what's the name of your Zanpakuto?"_

"_Senbonzakura."_

"_You mean you can use Captain Kuchiki's Zanpakuto as well, and you still beat him? Hmm. Well then I'm sure you wouldn't mind if we test out your strength." Ikkaku stood up._

"_Not at all, don't go easy on me either. But I have to hurry because Uncle Byakuya is supposed to be training with me very soon." We drew our sword and gave each other space. He came at me first and our swords rang loudly. If I had to guess I would say that he was only using half of his power right now but still that was enough to challenge me a little. Our spiritual pressure increased as we continued to come at each other. _

_In the distance I could feel another spiritual pressure coming close. I turned towards it for just a second, I made a mistake because I left myself open and Ikkaku managed to cut my arm. I winced from the pain and held my arm. My sparring partner looked at me. _

"_Shit. Sorry 'bout that." He said wide-eyed._

"_No that's ok. It doesn't hurt much besides, I took my eyes off the battle. It was my mistake." I said, my tone betraying my words. At that moment the owner of the spiritual pressure appeared._

"_Captain Kuchiki! Uncle Byakuya! Byakushi!" We all yelled together. His hand was resting on his Senbonzakura ready to draw at any moment. He looked over each of us his eyes landing on my injured shoulder. My uncle immediately sent a glare towards Ikkaku that left him frozen in place._

"_Hisana, what happened to your arm?" He asked me, not taking his eyes off Ikkaku. Almost instinctively I ran and stood in front of the scared man._

"_Nothing Uncle Byakuya really. I was just sparring with Ikkaku here and I took my eyes off the battle for a second and got cut. It's not bad." He seemed to believe me and turned away._

"_Come." He said simply. I obeyed instantly._

"_See you guys later." Uncle Byakuya shunpoed away while I tried my best to keep up with him. We returned to the manor and walked to the bridge before he turned swiftly causing me to bump into him. "S-Sorry." He stretched out his hand. I looked at him confused, not knowing what exactly he wanted me to do. He must have read my expression. _

"_Your arm, give it to me." I looked down at my shoulder. He wanted to see my wound? I grabbed the wounded quickly, wincing at the pain but reassured him of his worries. _

"_Oh it's fine Uncle Byakuya don't worry about it. It doesn't hurt at all." But I knew my eyes were giving me away. Unfortunately his eyes glared down at my disobedience but I met them with a glare of my own."_

"_You're as stubborn as your father. I won't ask again." I looked down at his still extended hand before running in the opposite direction. _

"_I told you it's fine I don't need help!" I shouted behind me, but he was gone off the bridge. I knew that I shouldn't be running away but I didn't need to be causing him trouble when I just got here. I would deal with my wounds myself. I suddenly crashed into a wall and fell to the ground with a thud. "Ugh!" I looked up to see none other than my uncle, still glaring at me. I got up and flash stepped the other way only for him to appear in front of me again and again and again. This time I shunpod back to the bridge and looked around for him. He wasn't there. _

"_Bakudo 61! Rikujokoro!" I felt three things cut through my body but I couldn't move. Uncle Byakuya circled in front of me. When was he behind me? He knelt in front of me and ripped my uniform at the shoulder. _

"_Let go!" I yelled struggling to get free. He ignored me and continued healing my arm. It was only when he was done that he let me go. I sent him a hard glare. _

"_You should not refuse help Hisana. It is no trouble for me to heal you when you're hurt. You should not try to bear pain alone." With that he drew his sword. "However as punishment for disobeying a direct order I will not hold back during your training." He said emotionlessly._

_That night I could even move on my own._

* * *

><p><em><strong>The End. The next chapter will be the last one of her memories I will share. I know you must be waiting for the plot again. Until then. <strong>_


	14. Memories Part III Hypnosis

_**The last of the memories here. WARNING: This is NOT a happy chapter. Read at your own expense. **_

_**OOOOHHHH! I have a treat for you at the end. Yes! Drama will return to this story!**_

* * *

><p>Hisana<p>

I was still sitting here in this room waiting for something to happen. Anything. But nothing happened. There were only two more days until I was expecting Grimmjow. He said only to the end of the week would I have to wait. Well Grimmjow, I'm waiting. I don't know why but another memory drifted into my head and it wasn't a pretty one. Luckily I had people to protect me, namely Uncle Byakuya. It was kinda a recent event because I was 15 at the time.

_Flashback_

"_Hisana you're going to oversleep." I didn't need to open my eyes. Uncle Byakuya. _

"_Yes Uncle Byakuya I'm getting up now." He left the room and I sat up in the bed. I was on one of my visits to the Soul Society. I hadn't been here since I was 10 and just learning to control my Bankai. It wasn't my decision but Uncle Byakuya thought it was best it I stay home and finish my studies before dedicating my time to becoming a Soul Reaper. So I worked hard. I finished high school and because of my sacrifices I was able to finish college in two years. I was going to go to another college program for one year but that was in three months. So now I was back here trying to learn a bit of kidou how to control my spirit energy which he described as a running river. _

_I slowly got up and went to the bathroom. When I met Uncle Byakuya for breakfast I decided it was a good a time as ever to ask him. _

"_Uncle Byakuya?" He peered up from his food. "I was wondering if I could meet you to train after you get off work."_

"_And what is the reason for your absence?" _

"_I-I w-was…well…" His eyes narrowed. I couldn't tell him where I was going I just couldn't. He was just going to say no._

"_Hisana." He said coolly. I knew that tone. It was the 'I-know-you-don't-want-to-tell-me-but-you're-gonna' tone. I took a deep breath first._

"_I was going to visit someone at Squad 11." I said honestly. It wasn't a complete lie I just left out some details. His gaze turned into a piercing glare._

"_And what would you be doing over there with those brutes? I trust it's not for some guy." He said raising an eyebrow at me._

"_N-No! Well kinda. You sound like dad. I was going to see Kenpachi." Yep I was going to see his enemy._

"_For what?" _

"_Well I actually promised him a friendly spar when I returned—"_

"_I forbid it!" He quickly said. I made a barely noticeable smirk. His answer was to be expected. Plan B. I got up and viciously pushed back my chair releasing enough spiritual pressure to send it crashing into the wall behind me. I walked around to his side of the table and stood behind him. If this didn't work then this man was unbreakable. I carefully wrapped my arms around his neck and lowered my head to his ear. _

"_Please Uncle Byakuya. I promise I'll be careful and I'll come right back to your office when I'm done." I whispered in my nicest, girlish, desperate voice. He was silent for a moment. _

"_Break that promise and you will be punished dearly." He said harshly. I know his voice didn't match his intention. _

"_Yay!" I shouted giving him a final squeeze before running out of the door before he had a chance to change his mind. I left the manor and began walking down the street towards Squad 11. It would take me about 20 minutes to get there but I was in no rush fighting the crazed Kenpachi Zaraki. When I got there he took lead me out to the forest and we did battle. It was fierce and everytime I would cut him he would just laugh. By the time we were done the forest was destroyed and Ikkaku had to carry me to their barracks to be healed. I didn't have time to get much healing so I was still a little sore when I left. The sun was going down and it was almost time for Uncle Byakuya to get off work so I had to get there I was walking I noticed a rather large man leaning on a building I was about to pass. _

"_Hey there cutie! How are ya'?" He asked in a voice I didn't like. _

"_I'm fine." I said nervously and tried to pick up my pace. I felt my hand being grabbed and I was pulled back into his body. One of his hands wrapped around my waist and another around my shoulder. A sharp pain etched through my body as I tried by best to hold in a cry. He leaned his head down to where I could feel his breath on my neck. Ironically the same way I had just done to Uncle Byakuya this morning, except this time the intentions were different. "Hey! Let go!"_

"_How about you come with me babe and let's have a little fun." The fuck! With the little energy I had left I released a large wave of spiritual pressure and he released his grip enough for me to kick him back._

"_No thank you!" I yelled and continued rather quickly on my way, nearly in a run. Not soon after I felt something soft on my mouth and I felt very weak all of a sudden. I dropped down to my knees but I didn't stay there long for the same man picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. _

"_P-Put…me d-down…" I said weakly, I didn't even have enough strength to fight back. What the hell had he done to me? My arms were limp at my side as I was being carried to some god forsaken place. _

"_Psh. Don't even bother. That sedative will be working for quite some time. So you may as well enjoy yourself." I tried to release some more spiritual pressure in hopes that Uncle Byakuya would notice but it wasn't a lot. I was in serious trouble. _

_Before I knew it I was thrown onto a bed and the large man was crawling on top of me. "Get… …off!" I tried again, hitting him. But to him it was like getting hit with a very soft pillow. On top of that I could barely see him. Whatever was on that cloth was impairing my vision. _

"_Didn't I tell you to stop struggling you bitch!" He yelled and a second later I felt a fist connect with my face. I yelled out in pain. "Yell all you want no one can hear you." He laughed. _

_His large mouth claimed mine as he forced his tongue inside, invading every space in my mouth. His taste was horrible and I felt like gagging. One of his hands reached up and traced my body working its way to my hip, rolling over my stomach, and back up to cup one of my breast. I released a small whimper as he gave it a gentle squeeze. He took his mouth off mine and made small kisses down my jaw and to my neck, which he bit down on causing me to give another cry. At this point I convinced myself that Uncle Byakuya wasn't coming. I stared up at the ceiling wishing I was anywhere but here. I felt the top half of my uniform being ripped open as me moved his mouth down on my nipple. His tongue swirled around and flicked at it. By this time I forgot the pain I received from Kenpachi as the feelings of fear and guilt racked my body. His hand was softly caressing the inside of my thigh while the other was working on my sash. I tried to push him away from me yet again only this time to hand my hands pinned above my head. After he successfully undid my sash he straddled me fully. His weight was crushing me a bit but that was the last thing on his mind. Attacking my neck again he slowly began to grind me then faster and harder. I could hear him making grunts as he satisfied himself at my expense. His grinding was now painful as his weight cause the bed to move._

"_Uncle…Byakuya…" I said softly letting a tear roll down my face. I looked towards the wall and clamped my eyes shut. I could feel his grown and throbbing erection between my legs near my opening. My entire top half was fully exposed and now he was working on exposing the rest of me to his eyes. He managed to get my pants down just enough to run a hand over my clit. I flinched at his motion and prepared myself for what was coming next. But he stopped suddenly. Why? That's when I noticed he was removing his clothes and revealing himself fully, save the top have, which was still covered. He grabbed himself in his hand and came closer to my face. _

"_Now cutie. Open wide." He commanded. Oh hell no! He did not think that I was going to put that in my mouth. _

"_You might as well kill me you bastard!" I spat._

"_I might just take you up on that…" He said grabbing a fist full of my hair and yanking me up. "But that'll wait until after you treat me." I was thrown back down on the bed as he climbed back on top of me. This time closer to my face. I pursued my lips together not opening them for anything. "Open up." He said again. I shook my head. I was so weak right now. I could barely turn my head towards him. "You little bi—"_

"_Scatter! Senbonzakura!" The man was thrown off of me as I opened my eyes. I turned my head towards the door. When my vision focused a little more I could see a shadow of a man. Uncle Byakuya! He was here but...the look on his face, his eyes, was the angriest I've ever seen as he glared at my attacker who was now pulling up his pants. _

"_C-Captain K-Kuchiki I—"_

"_You have attacked my joy…" He said cutting him off, his voice full of rage. "And for that you shall die by my hands." At once the cherry blossom petals flew at him from all sides. His screams fading into the distance. When Uncle Byakuya recalled his Zanpakuto his eyes gazed over to me. They were wide and his brows furrowed as he scanned my body, looking at my bruises and the fact that I was exposed. He quickly walked over and removed his captain's hayori. Silently, he pulled me up and wrapped it around my shoulder, holding me close. Picking me up bridal style and making sure my chest was covered he carried me towards the door._

"_Uncle Byakuya I—"_

"_Don't speak Hisana." His grip on me tightened. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to get to you in time." I shook my head softly._

"_Thank you…" I muttered before nestling in his arms. He shunpoed off to the manor and commanded all servants to leave the wing immediately. He took me to my room carefully laid me on the bed and proceeded to heal my wounds. There were so many things I wanted to tell him. He would only get angry if I told him not to worry about me. But I wanted to let him know that besides the bruises I was ok. I wanted to thank him for being there and taking care of that man. For saving me. After he completely healed my body he began removing my clothes. I grabbed his hand lightly._

"_Uncle Byakuya…what—"_

"_I need to get you out of these clothes Hisana." I didn't argue and instead released his hand and he successfully undressed me. He tossed the clothes into the corner and carried my naked form to the bathroom where he gave me a bath himself and dressed me in clothes. At the moment, neither of us cared that we were uncle and niece and I was carried back to the bed where he kneeled by my side. His healing technique took away most of the effects of the sedative. _

"_Hisana…" He started calmly. But I could see in his eyes that he was far from calm. He felt scared, angry, hopeful, and protective. "What happened?" I knew exactly what he was asking but I already felt ashamed and embarrassed so I tried to avoid the answer._

"_I was walking to your office when that guy attacked me." I stated plainly. _

"_And?" He asked waiting for my reply. _

"…_I know what you're asking Uncle and no he didn't…well…you know." I said turning my red face away._

"_Good." He said brushing my hair from my face. He disappeared down the hall for a moment before returning with some food. "You need to regain your strength. Eat."_

"_I'm not hungry." I said still not facing him. However, he ignored my protest and used his long, slender fingers to turn my head to face him holding a spoonful of the food to my face. When I was done he stood up. "I take my leave then. Call if you need anything." He left the door slightly cracked to allow the moon's light in my room. I laid there for an hour trying to will myself to sleep but it never came._

_Carefully I slid the cover off and walk over to the door, sliding it open silently. I peered around. Uncle Byakuya's room was right next door so what do I do? Go in or stay in my room? He might be asleep but I don't wanna sleep alone. It didn't take long for me to come up with an answer. I still hadn't regained all my strength and my knees threatened to buckle under me. Regardless of that I pressed myself towards his room, stopping at the door. When I opened it he was nowhere to be found. My disappointment caused my legs to give out and I lost my balance. Dammit!_

"_What are you doing?" A gruff voice called out behind me. I saw I was no longer heading towards the hard floor. Why the hell was he so quiet? Couldn't he make a little noise so I know he's there? Once again I was lifted bridal style but he didn't move. Instead he just stood there with me in his arms. "Answer me."_

"_I was just walking back to my room and I guess I entered the wrong one."_

"_You came in here looking for me. Lie again and I drop you. Now for what reason did you come?"_

"_I couldn't sleep." I said honestly. He didn't respond. He walked over to his own bed and pulled back the covers placing me near the wall before climbing in with me. _

"_I will allow you to stay here with me tonight." He never did see the enormous grin plastered on my face. It was 10 minutes before I heard his breathing level and he was asleep. The images came back into my mind of that man he so mercilessly killed. I snuggled closer to him and felt a hand slip around my waist pulling me closer, startling me. I thought he was sleep! Sneaky bastard. Oh well. I rested my head on his chest and fell asleep myself. Relaxing to the smell of cherry blossoms._

_End of Flashback_

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of the door opening. Ulquiorra looked at me quizzically. Probably wondering what I was doing here all alone smiling to myself.

"Lord Aizen wants to see you." He said simply and I got up following his instructions. I have been in here for 24 hours, not that I was counting. When I got to the room I expected to be forced to drink the blue liquid again. Instead Aizen ushered me to come closer.

"Hisana. I would like to thank you for retrieving this for me." He said removing a small red ram from his uniform. I gave him a confused look. "Your hollow was able to go to Karakura Town and get this from Kisuke Urahara." An alarm rang in my head. I know how that monster can be and I hope Kisuke's alright.

'_Psh. Cool it I didn't kill him. Don't get so worried Queen.'_

"_Oh please! I still have to kick your ass for kissing Uncle Byakuya."_

'_Well if that's my punishment let me out so I can do it again." She laughed._

"Then you should be thanking her, not me." I said to Aizen ignoring her comment.

"Of course. Hand me your Zanpakuto." I got defensive.

"What for?" I didn't trust this man for one second especially without my Zanpakuto.

"So that I may enhance your power. In order for you to serve me properly I need you to be stronger than you are now."

"What are you going to do?" I asked still not handing over Senbonzakura.

"I'm going to give him immeasurable power." He said with his hand still outstretched. I reluctantly gave it over to him and he balanced the ram on the blade. "Create…" He whispered to it. The ram began to glow a bright red before its horns grew and wrapped around my Zanpakuto. In an instant it reverted to its original form and he handed Senbonzakura back. "It's done. Try it out Hisana." He gave me a menacing smile.

"O-Ok…What do I do?" I asked just holding the sword in front of me.

"You have the power of every Zanpakuto created. Try using one of them. Call out Zangetsu."

"Ok um…" I took a battle stance. "Zangetsu!" At once my sword changed into the form of my dad's. My eyes widened. I really could summon any Zanpakuto. I decided to try something new. "Getsuga Tensho!" Sure enough it worked. I changed it back into a regular katana. All the things I could do with this power. Maybe I could even get out of here.

"Good Hisana. Now hand me your hand." I did as I was told and he used the tip of the ram's horns stuck one of my fingers.

"Ouch!"

Ulquiorra

She let out a small yelp as the horn punctured her finger.

"What was that for!" She yelled. Lord Aizen gave a smirk that I had seen many times before. She was trapped.

"That was so you don't use your new power against me. Now...obey…" Immediately Hisana stiffened. Lord Aizen turned towards me and let off what seemed like an apologetic look.

"I'm sure you will forgive me for this later Ulquiorra but believe me this will be short lived." He turned back towards Hisana. "Listen Hisana, all the feeling you harbor for Grimmjow will be transferred to Ulqiuorra. You will obey my every command without hesitation. This is your home." She relaxed and bowed deeply.

"Yes…Lord Aizen." My eyes widened. He has her completely hypnotized without even using his own Zanpakuto. His gaze returned to me.

"Ulquiorra. Please escort her back to her room. Her room door no longer needs to be locked, she _is_ one of us now after all." With that he turned and walked through the door behind his throne.

"Come." I said motioning her to follow me and she did so quietly. When we got back to the room I reminded myself that it no longer needed to be locked. She walked past me and grabbed my hand. I didn't show her my surprise. Hisana remained silent as she led me to the bed and pushed me on top of it. "What is the meaning of this?" I asked getting up, but she pushed me back down and straddled me. She brought her head down and kissed me gently on the neck then the lips. She raised enough to look me in the eyes.

"I want you…Ulquiorra Cifer."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ah a new plan for my story. Hisana thinks she loves Ulquiorra and in turn hates Grimmjow like any other Espada. Until the next chapter which you Ulquiorra fans might like. ^_^<strong>_


	15. The Truth! One More Day!

_**So here is my next chapter for Her True Desire. I do hope you all enjoy. Just for the long wait I'll update again this Thursday :D**_

_**BTW, there's only one more day before our heroes come to save Hisana. But what will Grimmjow do when he finds Hisana loves Ulquiorra? **_

_Recap:_

"_Come." I said motioning her to follow me and she did so quietly. When we got back to the room I reminded myself that it no longer needed to be locked. She walked past me and grabbed my hand. I didn't show her my surprise. Hisana remained silent as she led me to the bed and pushed me on top of it. "What is the meaning of this?" I asked getting up, but she pushed me back down and straddled me. She brought her head down and kissed me gently on the neck then the lips. She raised enough to look me in the eyes. _

"_I want you…Ulquiorra Cifer."_

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra<p>

She said the words with such a smile that I almost thought she meant them. Almost. I was well aware what Aizen had made her believe. Even though I had no right to think this but it was cruel for Aizen to hypnotizing her into loving me. I was clearly uncomfortable with his decision and her actions. Not that Lord Aizen would take that into consideration while executing his plans. Whatever he had in store for this girl I had to make sure she was at her best. Even if that meant being her "lover" for a little while. It is his will.

Hisana was still straddling me, looking in the eyes waiting for me to make a move. The logical course would be to indulge in her desires. I carefully wrapped the small girl in my arms and pulled her closer. Turning over, I put myself on the top and peered down at Hisana. Her emotions are lustful and it's showing through her eyes. I pressed my lips lightly against hers and felt her smile into the kiss. Her hand slipped around my neck and her cool touch sent a small chill down my back. I slipped my hand around her back and pulled her a little closer to me. In this aspect I was completely inexperienced and was now going off what Ichigo Kurosaki would have called instinct, rather than logic. Hisana broke away from the kiss and I took the opportunity to make soft kisses along her cheek, jaw, and neck earning a moan of pleasure. We discarded our clothes. I find it amazing how easy humans are to please. The small girl under me softly clutched my hair as I slowly pushed myself into her.

"Ah…Ulqui…orra." Even though I'm ashamed to admit it, it brought me slight pleasure to hear Hisana say my name. At the expense of my pleasure I was also fulfilling my duty to Lord Aizen. If it was his will that Hisana love me then I would willingly oblige. What we were doing now had no effect on me but it meant everything in the world to Hisana. To humans, intercourse was supposed to be a special action between to lovers. It is often deemed as a symbol of love. That was unheard of in Los Noches. Here, the action is only to relieve stress, have 'fun', or because there is simply nothing to do. We Espada don't feel love. We see it only as a useless emotion along with all the others. Our only existence is that of a heartless murderer. That's how I viewed myself until that woman. Orihime Inoue. If there's one thing she taught me it was that there's more to life than killing. She was my first interest in human life.

I slowly pulled myself out of Hisana leaving her completely satisfied. She panted lightly and rested her head on my chest. I allowed one hand to rest on her thigh and the other…a little lower.

***The Next Morning***

When I got up I found Hisana had rolled over near the wall and had sprawled out over the bed. Silently, I crawled out of the bed, put on my clothes and went to see Lord Aizen. Out of politeness I knocked on the door.

"Enter." I walked through the door and found Lord Aizen sitting on his throne, where he usually does his thinking. "Ah Ulquiorra, I hope you have arrived with good news." He said with his head resting on his chin with closed eyes. I knew what he was expecting me to say.

"If you mean that Hisana is satisfied then yes, Lord Aizen. But that is not the reason I have come to see you. I would like to know what your orders are." He sent a smile towards me.

"Today I would like you to work with Hisana on using the new powers of her Zanpakuto."

"Of course." I started to leave. He wants me to train with her. As I recall Hisana now has the power of any Zanpakuto she chooses. Had he not hypnotized her into being dedicated to him she would truly be dangerous.

"Ulquiorra." I turned back to him. "You haven't by any chance seen Grimmjow have you?"

"No, Lord Aizen." I responded quickly. He dismissed me and I started back towards the room. Of course I noticed that Grimmjow had been missing for a few days. Whatever that imbecile was doing would certainly lead to his own destruction.

Ichigo

It was bad enough having Byakuya living in my house but my former enemy as well? This was getting ridiculous! Rukia was nice enough to take Byakuya off my hands today. She said something about dinner and a movie. Now I had to sit here and entertain _this_ bastard. I swear if he wasn't helping us find Hisana I would—

"Hey Ichigo, what's this!" The blue-haired Espada called from the one of the rooms. I followed the voice to my office. Grimmjow was fiddling over the object of his interest. I sighed before answering him.

"That's a stapler. It holds papers together." I gave him a demonstration before his blue eyes flashed to something else.

"Oooh what about this?" Honestly he was like a little kid wanting to touch everything he saw.

"That's a laptop. It does a lot of different things." He left this room and went to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator. "Hey what the hell are you doing!"

"What's it look like I'm hungry and I'm getting some food." He pouted. Grimmjow removed some leftover chicken and rice and stared at it.

"What is it now?" I asked impatiently.

"How can ya' eat it cold?" I took the bowl from him and walked over to the microwave.

"That's what this is for." I warmed up his food and watched his scarf down the entire thing. He sighed contently before flopping down on the couch in the living room. I took a seat on the opposite couch with the small table separating us. Now was my time alone with Grimmjow.

"What're you starin' at, _Ichi_!" My eye twitched at that use of my name.

"Don't call me that!" Bastard. At least I don't have to take this for much long. "I wanna know something." I said seriously. He put both of his arms on top of the couch and leaned back.

"Yea, go on."

"I wanna know why you decided to help us save Hisana." He stared back at me before turning away.

"Didn't I tell you my reason already?"

"Yea I heard that bullshit answer of yours Grimmjow, but I want the truth!" My voice rose slightly. I know the tone he used that day. That was the tone of a man who had something to hide. I knew it all too well. He remained silent. Alright approach #2. "I have no trouble beating it out of you if that's what you want." I expected him to grab his sword and challenge me. Instead he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Are ya' sure ya' wanna know, cause don't regret hearin' my answer when I tell ya'." I gave him a confident nod. I found it interesting that a blood thirsty Espada would be willing to protect the enemy's daughter. _My_ daughter at that. "Fine. The reason I wanna save Hisana so bad…is…it's because… …I…love her." His words were followed by a long awkward silence. He… …Loved… …Hisana?

I stared at him wide-eyed and jaw dropped, while his gaze was intense. I took a DEEP breath before speaking again.

"G-Grimmjow…" I paused. I had no idea what to say to him so I said the first thing that came to my mind. "…Why?" He let out a light chuckle.

"Why? Ichigo don't ask me that 'cause I'm not so sure why, but I am sure that I love her." My eyes softened with understanding. I have the same feelings with Rukia when I first began to know her. I was snapped out of my nostalgia when Grimmjow continued. "Ichigo…ya' know she's jus' like you."

"Really how so?"

"She's stubborn, confident, and when she first got there she was a real pain in the ass." I laughed loudly. "But then…" My smile disappeared as the man sitting in front of me grew serious.

"What is it Grimmjow?" He hesitated. What could be more serious than telling a guy that you love his daughter?

"Something happened that made me start carin' about Hisana." He was being so vague. Something inside of me wanted to leave the subject alone but my curiosity got the best of me so I pried deeper.

"Something happened to Hisana?" He gave a faint nod. "Go on." I felt my anger growing and I couldn't understand why. Somehow I knew what he was going to tell wasn't sweet and romantic.

"The first day I brought her there she started givin' me hell. She made me so mad that I left the night and when I came back in the morning… …" His lips turned into a scowl and his face hardened. "Hisana…she was naked, pinned up against the wall…That bastard woulda completely raped her if I hadn't gotten to her in time." I joined him in scowling although mine would have given Byakuya a run for his money.

"Who was it?"

"Yammy."

"Yammy! That bastard is gonna pay…I'm not holding back on him." Now Yammy was number 2 on my list right under Aizen.

"Ichigo he's fair game. Whoever finds him first gets to kill him." I smiled broadly.

"Deal!" We shared a laugh, something I never thought I'd do with Grimmjow. When he's not trying to kill me he's actually a nice guy. "You know Grimmjow, I thought all you Espada were the same: cruel heartless bastards that took advantage of any woman you see. Glad to find out there's at least one sane one in the world."

"Nah yer' exactly right about us. But it was somethin' about seeing the pain in Hisana's eyes that made me want to protect her. Besides I found out that it's much more fun when they're willing." He said laughing. I put on a dangerous frown.

"What do you mean "when they're willing"? Just how did you find out?" I said narrowing my eyes. His face flashed with alert.

"Well uh…that is…ya' know Ichigo…I—"

"You know Grimmjow, I'm really lucky you're in a gegai. Because I'm going to beat the hell out of you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>You know I was going to add another part to this chapter but I decided to put it in the next chapter. Any who. This is then end of chapter 15. Hope you all enjoyed it. <strong>_


	16. Chosen! An Angry Rukia!

_**Well then everyone here's chapter 16. Man I think there's only a certain number of chapters left. :'( It's all coming to a close too soon. Well enough of me here's your story. **_

_Recap: _

"_You know Grimmjow, I'm really lucky you're in a gegai. Because I'm going to beat the hell out of you."_

* * *

><p>Hisana<p>

When I woke up Ulquiorra wasn't in the bed with me. I took that time to freshen up and have a chat with my Zanpakuto. What I didn't expect to see was other Zanpakuto there as well.

"Who are all of you?" I asked as they all turned their attention towards me. Bright smiles lit up all their faces. One by one they introduced themselves. Benihime, Zabimaru, Zangetsu, Sode no Shirayuki, and Ryujin Jakka.

"Ah Master I see you have blessed us with your presence." Mom's Zanpakuto, the beautiful Sode no Shirayuki said. It was amazing, she was like a goddess.

"Thanks, but can I ask what all of you are doing here?" I asked to no one in particular.

"We are waiting." Zangetsu said. That was dad's Zanpakuto.

"Waiting for what?" There were six people waiting there. Five of them were standing in front of me while Senbonzakura was leaning on the cherry blossom tree holding his head down and looking away. What was he so down about?

"We're waiting for you to make a decision." Said Zabimaru.

"Yes." Ryujin Jakka started. "Aizen has given you great power and every Zanpakuto for which you have learned its command and name will appear in your inner world." It was Benihime who spoke up next.

"Naturally with so many spirits in your inner world at one time you couldn't possibly take all the pressure, so one of us must be in charge. One of us must be, in a way, your main Zanpakuto." They all looked at me expectantly. One of them…must be in charge? They were all giving me looks of wanting. I hate to disappoint people but I knew out of the group who I wanted. I wanted the strongest and smartest out of the group. One who is wise and understanding.

"Well if I must choose then I already know who I want to be my main Zanpakuto…Senbonzakura!" I said looking past them. The said Zanpakuto shot his head up and snapped it in my direction.

"You choose me?"

"Of course. We've been together for a long time Senbonzakura, I wouldn't give that up for anything." I looked back at the rest of the Zanpakuto who simply smiled.

"Understood." They chimed, and then disappeared from sight. I focused my attention back on Senbonzakura. I couldn't see his expression under that mask but I could tell something was wrong.

"What is it?"

"Well I just thought…Master I can see your soul better than any other Zanpakuto for I am originally you. When you made your decision you wanted the strongest of the Zanpakuto as well as the most knowledgeable. That would have most certainly been Ryujin Jakka, would it not? Or perhaps Benihime? Zangetsu?" He asked. I gave him a small smile.

"Well that all depends on perspective. In my opinion you are the strongest and smartest. Even if that wasn't the case, I would never reject you because of my selfish desires. You are and always will be my favorite Zanpakuto no matter how many I have."

"Understood Master. But there is something I would like to speak to you about. This new power you have acquired will be easy to master. Once you have learned a Zanpakuto's name as well as its release command I will be your guide. As you continue to fight I will tell you everything you need to know about that Zanpakuto. Your power extends to their Bankai as well. If they had achieved Bankai then you will be able to use it."

"Really! Senbonzakura this is so cool! Just think of all the ways I would be able to please Lord Aizen with this power." I heard him release a sad sigh. Sad? Shouldn't he be happy that together we can accomplish so much?

"You should go back. Ulquiorra is coming." I gave my beloved Zanpakuto a final goodbye before meeting the love of my life. When I opened my eyes Ulquiorra was staring at me.

"Ulquiorra!" I said jumping into his arms. He readily hugged me back. Pulling me off the bed he motioned for me to follow him. "Where are we going?" I asked just because.

"Lord Aizen wants me to take you outside to train." I frowned a bit.

"All the way outside? It'll take forever to navigate these halls." I whined.

"Not if you know where you're going." He responded. I decided to keep quiet knowing it was useless to argue against him. At times he was simply right. As we walked a little further I saw a very high window on the wall. Not missing the opportunity I grabbed his hand and jumped, barely able to drag him with me, and then dashed out the window. I learned the floor we were on was very high because it was a long way down. Gravity pulled us down at rocket speed.

"Weeeeeeeee!" I shouted, never missing his wide eyes when I let go of his hand. We continued down when I felt his hands around my waist pulling me into him from behind. We landed still attached to each other.

"That was very reckless Hisana." He scolded.

"Reckless…but fun. And besides we got down faster so don't complain. Anyway…" I started, drawing my sword. "Let's get started." He drew his as well.

"Very well. We shall start with a Zanpakuto you have never tried to use before. You will be the only one using power however, I will simply defend. Begin." I started easy, nothing to fancy.

"Roar! Zabimaru!"

"Do not go easy on me."

After three straight hours of training I had worked with every Zanpakuto I had. It didn't take nearly as long as I had expected. In the middle of all the training I was having some doubts. Maybe somewhere inside me I didn't want to go back home. Instead I would want to stay here by Lord Aizen and Ulquiorra.

"You have done well." He strolled over to me and gently kissed me on the lips. His strong arms hugged me tightly while he hoisted me back up to the window.

"You are free to do whatever you want. I'm going to update Lord Aizen on today's training." I gave him one last kiss before we parted ways. Yep I could definitely get used to this. I began walking in the other direction. Where I was going? Even I didn't know the answer to that. I didn't get far though.

"Well, well. If it isn't Lord Aizen's new favorite." Someone snickered behind me. This guy had outrageously pink hair! But I guess it fit him. He had two allies with him.

"Leave her alone Szayel Aporro, she didn't choose to be here now did she?" A female voice said.

"Yea she's right, cut her some slack." Another male said. I eyed all of them suspiciously.

"Who are you?" I tried to say it as politely as I could but they just started talking like I had known them or something. The female spoke for them.

"Hey kid, the name's Tia Harribel." She said from behind the piece of coat covering her face. Her dark skinned complimented her yellow hair nicely. "These two idiots are Szayel Aporro Granz and Coyote Stark." It was obvious who the pink haired one was. Coyote Stark looked relaxed with his wavy brown hair. I bowed politely.

"Pleasure, my name Hisana Kurosaki." Coyote looked at me with a rather bored expression.

"Just cut the formalities we're no one special." I was surprised. They were probably stronger than me and they didn't care for titles or manners?

"Kurosaki you say? Then you must be related to Ichigo Kurosaki am I correct?" Szayel Aporro asked with a look of surprise.

"Yes, I'm his daughter." I responded but Tia only groaned.

"It shouldn't be long then, considering how long you've been here."

"What do you mean?" Is shouldn't be long? What was going to happen?

"I mean it won't be long until that kid burst into Hueco Mundo again to rescue you." She said simply. Dad was…going to come rescue me? So he really did miss me and he was coming. But I didn't want to disappoint him by telling him I wanted to stay with Lord Aizen. I guess that problem will come when it does.

"I see. Well then it was nice meeting you all but I must get going." I said scampering off. They were a nice group of people. I wouldn't mind meeting them every day as long as I stay away from Yammy and that Nnoitra.

Rukia

I came home with Brother, shocked clearly written on both our faces.

"W-What… … WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!" I shouted at the two men standing in the middle of the room. The living room was…a DISASTER! I was afraid of what the rest of the house looked like. My husband exchanged a glare with the Espada in the room. Both looked equally hurt with multiple bruises on their face.

"Ask…him!" The both said each pointing at the other.

"I-Ichigo…wh—"

"Don't worry Rukia. It's nothing, the rest of the house is back to…is in good condition. All that's left is this room." He said giving me a reassuring smile. But it didn't work.

"Yea but that doesn't explain what happened here." He looked over to Grimmjow who just looked away and crossed his arms.

"Well Grimmjow and I here came to a little disagreement." He said continuing to stare at the back of Grimmjow's head.

"Over what! What could possibly make you so mad that you tore apart my beautiful house!" Ichigo continued speaking.

"You see Grimmjow thought that it was ok to—" He was cut off when the said Espada's eyes shot open and quickly ran to cover Ichigo's mouth.

"When I thought it was ok to challenge Ichigo to a little fight. I guess we got out of control. Isn't that right, _Ichigo_?" He said venomously, challenging Ichigo to say anything but yes. My husband continued to glare at him before biting down on his hand. "Ow!"

"Yea that's right Rukia." He strained to say. That was the worst lie ever.

"Ichigo…" I started hotly. "You have until tonight to clean up this house." I began walking towards the stairs.

"Or…what?" I heard Ichigo ask nervously. I answered with a famous Kuchiki glare, effectively shutting him up. "Understood ma'am." I could hear Grimmjow snickering in the background.

"That goes for you too _Grimmjow_!" I shouted behind me. His snickers turned into groans.

"Ha!" Ichigo laughed. I left the three men downstairs to clean up.

Byakuya

I stood quietly in a corner while the two men rushed about in the room. It wasn't long before the annoying strawberry just _had_ to say something.

"Hey Byakuya! Why don't you come over here and help us?" He said angrily.

"I shall not. It was you two barbarians who made the mess and it will be you who cleans it up. Besides a noble, such as myself, does not do meaningless housework." I said simply.

"I think he doesn't know how ta' clean. He probably doesn't even know how ta' use a broom." Grimmjow mocked. I brushed the comment aside.

"I will not be deterred by worthless taunting."

"Psh. I could've told you that Grimmjow. And besides…_you_ don't even know how to use a broom." Ichigo stated matter-of-factly.

"It's easy enough look." The blue-haired man went over to the corner and picked up the broom and dragged it wildly on the floor. Grinning he lifted his head. "See. Easy." I didn't bother to warn Kurosaki of the upcoming broom to his face.

"Ow! What the hell Grimmjow put that thing down before you hurt me even more!" He shouted snatching the broom.

"Yer the one that caused yer own injury. You jumped me remember?"

"Yea well you're the one who—" Again he was cut off by Grimmjow with another broom to the face. Whatever Ichigo was trying to say the other didn't want said. What could it be? I decided for myself that I would find out later. They both went back to work and in less than an hour had the entire room clean. I took a seat on the couch, earning a grumble from the two men.

"So Byakuya, where did you and Rukia go today?" Ichigo asked me. Even though I had no interest in small talk I found myself answering anyway.

"We went for a walk and then she took me to the movies."

"Really? What did you go see?" He questioned further.

"Titanic. It was a rather pleasant movie about a high class girl falling in love with poor, lowly boy."

"I'm glad you enjoyed your day then."

"Indeed. In a way the movie reminded me of you and Rukia's relationship." The smart youth caught on to exactly what I was saying.

"Hey! I'm not poor and lowly." I only gave him a nod.

"Sounds like a chick's movie to me." The Espada said mockingly.

"Shut it Grimmjow." My brother-in-law said quickly. "He said he enjoyed himself which is kinda a rare thing. Even if we don't like it, that's not important to him." Maybe he was smarter than I gave him credit for. Yes. The hot headed little ryoka boy could be intelligent when he wanted to be.

"Ichigo…" The Espada started. "Tomorrow we'll be leavin' for Hueco Mundo."

"Yea. Tell me something Grimmjow. Why didn't you just use your powers to make a Garganta for us?" Interesting. He could have yet he chose to stay here for a few days.

"Cause, I needed some time away to rest up and get you all prepared." I thought back to the first day he came to us in Kisuke Urahara's shop.

"By prepared I assume you mean that plan you provided for us." I asked.

"Yep." I narrowed my eyes.

"I don't think "killing anyone who gets in our way of Hisana", hardly counts as a plan."

"Deal wit it! It's all I got on short notice." He complained. I knew I would get nowhere with this idiot so I kept quiet.

"Well I guess until then I'll watch some TV." Ichigo said reaching for the remote. I quickly snatched it before he could.

"Unlikely."

"What do you mean Byakuya?" He said his arm outstretched, still reaching for the remote in my hand. I pulled something out of my pocket showing it to them. I smirked as their face twisted in horror. Excellent reaction.

"No it can't be!" Ichigo said backing away.

"I think it is!" Grimmjow added also backing away.

"Yes. Rukia was kind enough to buy me a copy of the movie. I think I'll watch it tonight."

"NOOOOOO!" Their screams echoed throughout the house.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well everyone that's the end of this chapter. The next chapter will start with the guys already in Hueco Mundo to save some time. Get ready for Hisana's Rescue! Until next chapter. :) Oh and thanks to all my reviewers and subscribers. I love you guys!<strong>_


	17. Enter Hueco Mundo!

_**Alright everyone here is the chapter I told you about. Ichigo and the gang are on their way to rescue Hisana. Hope you don't mind too much but instead of filling this chapter with a lot of cliché fights that they're gonna win anyway, I decided to take a different plot choice. Don't get me wrong there will be fighting.**_

* * *

><p>Grimmjow<p>

Halfway. That's how close we were to achieving our goal. I hadn't been here in almost a week so I didn't really know why we weren't running into any other Arrancars yet. I know that at the moment Aizen only brought back the Espada and some of their strongest Fraccion but not all of them. So other than them the palace was pretty empty compared to what it used to be. But it doesn't make sense that we haven't run into anybody! Something was definitely wrong. We continued to run. For right now it was me, Ichigo, and the two Kuchiki's. The stuck up noble informed us that there would be more Soul Reapers to help us later on. Hopefully we won't need their help.

Something in front of us caused Ichigo and I to stop dead in our tracks.

"Ichigo what's wrong?" His small wife asked. If you asked me she should have stayed home because she looked too weak to participate in fierce battle. But then again I had learned better than to judge a book by its cover. I've lost my share of battles with that kind of thinking.

"Hisana!" We both yelled. Instantly the said Soul Reaper turned towards us. She was right there in front of us with a stunned expression written on her beautiful face. Had she been walking in the hallways alone? I didn't matter, she was alive! I was the first to run up to her and scoop her up in a hug.

"Hisana, glad ta' see yer still alive." I said happily inhaling her sweet scent I didn't know I missed. I pulled back to notice her giving me a weary smile.

"Umm…glad to see you too?" She looked past me and her eyes widened in surprise. "Mom! Dad! Uncle Byakuya!" She ran from my embrace to hug each of them. I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealously. I knew it was wrong to want all of her attention. But she hadn't seen her folks in a month compared to my week away. "How did you guys get here!" She said excitedly with a couple of tears streaming down her face. She quickly wiped them away. Ichigo and Rukia had on the biggest smile I'd ever seen.

"A little help from Kisuke and that guy." Ichigo responded pointing to me. When she turned back to me her smile faded a little.

"Thank you for your help." She said bowing. It confused me. Since when was Hisana, the girl who wouldn't hesitate to kick my ass, so polite to me? I brushed it off as nothing. I guessed it was just an act she was putting on for her parents. I found it funny that she didn't know that Ichigo knew about our relationship.

"Hisana you don't hafta' be so formal wit me."

"Oh I'm sorry," She started nervously. "But I still thank you for bringing my parents to me. Now, do you mind telling me who you are?" She said tilting her head to the side. My heart skipped a beat. Tell her who I was! This better be part of the act she was putting on. Even if it was, it wasn't fucking funny anymore. I scowled deeply before stomping over to her grabbing her shoulders roughly.

"What the hell Hisana! The fuck do you mean, you know who I am! Quit playing around!" I shouted. She frowned also before snatching away from me.

"Well _excuse_ me but unfortunately I _don't_ know who you are!" She shouted back while rubbing her shoulder lightly. What the FUCK happened to her while I was away? After all we've been through suddenly she didn't even know my fucking name! I was gonna murder Aizen. Whatever he did to her I wasn't going to get through to her by shouting so I tried a different approach.

"Hisana you can't tell me you don't remember me. I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the guy you love." Rukia was the only one that gasped. Ichigo and Byakuya didn't because Ichigo knew already and Byakuya kept up a damn good poker face. I looked down at Hisana who was staring back at me. There was a long…awkward silence that followed my words only interrupted when Hisana laughed. I stared with disbelief.

"I'm sorry Grimmjow is it? But you must be mistaking me for someone else because I'm in love with Ulquiorra Cifer." Those words made me die a little inside. So many emotions hit me at once. Fear, worry, anger, sadness, guilt, and confusion all at the same time. Ulquiorra? This time we all had shocked looks on our faces even Byakuya. The guy who killed Ichigo more than once and had been a pain in my ass for years, had now replaced me in Hisana's heart? Impossible.

"Hisana. Please tell me you're joking, that you don't love Ulquiorra and you love me, that you remember who I am." She only stared at me blankly. Enraged, I clenched my fist tightly. "Whoever did this to you is going to pay." I said in a low growl.

"Hisana, you really don't remember Grimmjow?" She shook her head in response. "Hisana, we're going to take you home now." Ichigo said stepping forward. "We'll go to Urahara to see if he can fix what they did to you."

"But we must hurry before someone finds us." Rukia added. I guess that Kisuke guy can probably help. I'm willing to try anything to get Hisana back. I'm still coming back for Aizen. I was preparing a Garganta when I was stopped by Hisana's panicked voice.

"But mom, dad, I don't wanna go back. I'm happy here with Ulquiorra and Lord Aizen." What. The. Hell. She was begging to go home for weeks and all of a sudden she's happy here? What the hell has Aizen done to her? I was only gone one week! I was gonna find out via Ichigo.

"Hisana what are you talking about? You're happy here with that psychotic bastard!" He said raising his voice.

"But dad! Lord Aizen isn't crazy he's really smart he gave me—"

"I don't give a damn!" Ichigo yelled cutting her off. Hisana flinched a bit at his roughness. "We're leaving. NOW!"

"No I'M not! I'm staying right here!" She yelled in an equal tone.

"Hisana. Do you mean to say that you would defy your father just to remain here with your abductors?" Byakuya asked coolly.

"Uncle Byakuya they didn't abduct me."

"Have you forgotten what happened to you earlier this month as well?"

"No I haven't. Ulquiorra came and convinced me to come here. I came of my own free will Uncle."

"I see."

"Hisana please, enough of this foolishness we really need to go." Rukia pleaded.

"No." Ichigo answered. "We gonna go make Aizen undo whatever he did." And with that he grabbed Hisana by the arm and led us all to Aizen dragging her along. When we reached the large doors he promptly kicked them open. "AIZEN!" The said person was sitting on his throne staring down at us.

"Ah Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, and Grimmjow. I can't say I'm surprised by your visit. I've been expecting you for quite some time." He gave a small smirk before acknowledging Hisana. "I see you have found your Hisana as well."

"Aizen whatever you've done to her you're going to undo right now!" Ichigo yelled.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." I watched as Ichigo balled his fist and turn red with anger. I didn't blame him. Aizen refused to turn Hisana back to normal. Before I had the chance to think about reacting, Ichigo had grabbed his Zanpakuto and was charging for Aizen. But his blade never reached him.

Ichigo

"H-Hi…sana? What are…you doing?" I asked my daughter. My attack towards Aizen was stopped short by my own daughter. She was glaring at me from the other end of my sword.

"Dad you can't attack him." She said dully, her eyes giving away no emotion. She was protecting him? I shouldn't have been surprised, he did hypnotize her into thinking he was her friend but that didn't stop me from being angry. Her parents are supposed to come before anyone!

"Hisana are you crazy, I'm your father. Get out of the way!" I yelled pushing her back a few feet.

"I know dad. And I love you but as of right now, my loyalties are to Lord Aizen." To say I was shocked would be an understatement. It felt as if a piece of my soul had been ripped from my body. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak. All I could do was stare at the woman in front of me until Rukia tapped my arm.

"Ichigo, you and Grimmjow try to bring Hisana back to her senses. Byakuya and I will go after Aizen." She informed. I nodded in agreement and looked back at Grimmjow who gave me a slight nod. The moment Rukia and Byakuya went to attack, Hisana advanced toward them only to be intercepted by me. I pushed her back to Grimmjow. When she saw Aizen her eyes flashed with concern. Although he wasn't hurt she filled with rage.

"Get out of my way!" She came at Grimmjow and pressed her sword against his. The room echoed as clashes were made at every end of the large room.

Hisana was fighting better than ever. She took on both Grimmjow and me without even releasing her Zanpakuto or her hollow mask, which I had already released.

"Hisana think about what you're doing!" I tried.

"I did think dad. I'm protecting Lord Aizen." She said back. I sighed before releasing a Getsuga Tensho. She easily avoided it and raised her sword in the air. She was going to release her Zanpakuto. "Zangetsu!" She yelled. The regular blade in her hand glowed a bright blue before transforming into a perfect copy of my blade. "Getsuga…Tensho." The wave of spiritual pressure raced towards me but was cut off by Grimmjow.

"What the hell. I thought her Zanpakuto's name was Senbonzakura." Grimmjow stated obviously confused after we dodged the attack.

"It is. I don't know how the hell she's doing this." I'm not crazy. Hisana's Zanpakuto was Senbonzakura that much was certain. How she was controlling Zangetsu at the same time was beyond me. She stood there watching us with the overgrown Zanpakuto swung over her shoulder.

"If you want to know then I'll tell you." She lowered her sword down. "Lord Aizen was kind enough to give me this power from the artifact Kisuke created. I now hold the power to access any Zanpakuto I come into contact with." Was that even possible? Could someone hold that much power in the palms of their hands? Before I had the chance to ask another question someone appeared beside Hisana. When she noticed him her face lit up. "Ulquiorra!" She shouted as she wrapped her arms around him. He returned the hug and pulled her in close. When I looked over at Grimmjow he had jealously and anger in his eyes. Me, I just had pure anger.

"What is going on here, Hisana?" He asked.

"Nothing." She responded. "My dad just has a problem with my decision to stay here." Ulquiorra looked over her once before turning to Grimmjow and me. I didn't even think about speaking before Grimmjow erupted with anger.

"Ulquiorra what the hell do you think you're doing! Keep your hands off her." He yelled. Hisana opened her mouth to protest but got cut off by Ulquiorra.

"I am free to touch her as I see fit. You have no say in what I do to Hisana." He said simply.

"But I do, so I say keep your hands off my daughter." I managed to cut in.

Hisana

I was stuck watching my lover, my dad, and this Grimmjow argue back and forth. I hadn't managed to get a word in. My dad yelled at Ulquiorra to stop touching me and I was not prepared for Ulquiorra's retort.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, if you knew what we have done before your arrival then you would be glad for me to only be touching her." My heart stopped for a moment. Why would he say that in front of my dad! I'm. Dead. The look on Dad's face was enough proof for me. Pure shock, and on Grimmjow's face was horror.

"You. Did. What?"

"I believe you heard me Grimmjow, I will not repeat myself."

"Yea but I don't think I like yer answer." Grimmjow spat sending glares at my lover. I went over and gripped his arms tightly. His green eyes were boring into blue ones. It was gonna be hard enough dealing with Dad, Mom, and Uncle Byakuya. Now I have to deal with an angry someone who thinks we're in love.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And thus ends this chapter of Her True Desire. Sorry for the wait. <strong>_


	18. Resolution! Party in Soul Society?

_**So here is another chapter of Her True Desire. It's been a busy time for me. I'm out of school now so I have time to update. I've been debating on how many chapters I'm going to have left since it's almost over. I was thinking of 3 long chapters for you but it might take just a little longer to post than normal. But here's chapter 18. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

"_Yea but I don't think I like yer answer." Grimmjow spat sending glares at my lover. I went over and gripped his arms tightly. His green eyes were boring into blue ones. It was gonna be hard enough dealing with Dad, Mom, and Uncle Byakuya. Now I have to deal with an angry someone who thinks we're in love. _

Hisana

"Whether you approve of my answer or not doesn't change the fact that it's true." Ulquiorra said matter-of-factly before Dad made a rush towards him. I was pushed slightly aside lightly as their swords connected. The blows were swift and direct each one keeping up with the others pace. It wasn't long before Dad released his Bankai. I looked over at my opponent who was staring intensely back at me.

"Aren't you gonna draw your sword?" I asked him knowing his answer already.

"No." He said simply. "Why should I?"

"Because I'm your opponent." He sighed deeply before closing his eyes.

"Look Hisana, I don't wanna fight you but I will to get you back." His eyes were now more focused than before. Grimmjow unsheathed his sword and I got into a defensive position.

"You can't get back what you never had." I spat. He looked hurt.

"Hisana are ya sure you don't remember who I am?"

"Positive. I don't know anything about you except you're name." He held his head down in defeat before shooting back up with a determined look.

"Then I'll just hafta' beat it into you!" He shouted coming at me. I barely at time to prepare myself for the attack. After our sword clashed over and over again I had to release one of my Bankai's. But which one would work against him. Dad had beaten him with Zangetsu so I guess I'll try that.

"Getsuga Tensho!" I sent the wave of spiritual pressure at such speed that it just grazed him. I quickly flash stepped behind him and drove my sword through his shoulder. He let out a loud hiss as the pulled it out and stepped a safe distance away. He wasn't as tough as he looked. "Bankai! Hihio Zabimaru." The snake-like Zanpakuto was headed straight for him until I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. When I looked down Grimmjow promptly removed the sword. How come I didn't see him?

"_You're losing your focus Master. You will never defeat him if you don't concentrate. Right now you are trying too hard to remember your relationship with him." My Zanpakuto said to me. _

"_What do you mean remember? Are you suggesting I had a relationship with him before?" I thought back._

"_That's exactly what I'm saying."_

"_Why didn't you tell me! What is it? What is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez to me?" _

"_I'm afraid you will have to find that out for yourself. Trust me when I say this Hisana Kurosaki. Sosuke Aizen is not your friend. Ulquiorra Cifer is not your lover." With that Senbonzakura left. _

What did he mean? Aizen isn't my friend? But that's not possible I remember him giving me this power. I know that I love Ulquiorra. He kept me safe from all the Espada. He loves me in return. Doesn't he?

"Hikotsu Taiho!" I yelled and aimed the blast at the blue-haired Espada. I noticed something off. His spiritual pressure wasn't filled with killing intent. That bastard was holding back on purpose! "Aren't you gonna fight me seriously?" I asked him.

"No. I told ya already I don't want to fight you let alone kill you Hisana. I couldn't." This was all too confusing. It seems that everyone in this room thinks Aizen is my enemy except me and Ulquiorra. I tried to recollect anything I could from my experience here that I could. Anything at all. But nothing came to mind that said I loved Grimmjow or that Aizen was my enemy. What about the day he gave me this power. I remember blacking out but what happened before that. I returned Hihio Zabimaru back to his Shikai state. Cautiously, I walked up to my opponent who didn't even try to back away or get in a defensive stance. I gently placed my hand on his cheek and stared into his eyes. Blue as an ocean. He placed his hand on top of my and gave it a gentle squeeze. Something about it felt right this. Before I could rethink my decision I leaned up and kissed him. He returned it willingly, grabbing my waist and pulling me towards him even with his injured shoulder and my injured stomach. I gently pulled back, out of his embrace.

"Do you remember me now?" He said hopefully. I shook my head. His face fell a little. "Then why did you kiss me?"

"I don't really know. It just felt right." I turned Zabimaru upside down and released him. "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. Scatter." I divided the blades in two and sent them towards each of the battles taking place, effectively stopping the blades from clashing again. Everyone looked in my direction with confused looks on their face.

"Hisana?" Mom asked softly. I didn't respond.

"Bankai. Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" The icy wings spread across my back, arms and legs. I jumped up and steadied myself in midair. With a swift move of my new sword I sent an ice dragon towards Aizen. Now whether he couldn't move or just didn't feel like it I'll never know.

"Hisana. What are you doing?" He asked mockingly. I flew towards him and pointed my sword at his neck.

"Undo it." I said with a venomous voice. He frowned at my demand.

"Undo what?" I grew angry.

"Don't play games with me! Undo whatever you did to me."

"I don't think I will. Now Hisana…Obey." I found myself taking my sword away from his neck.

"What's going on?" I asked panicking.

"Hisana since the day I gave you these powers you were loyal to me. That's not going to change right now. Now attack our enemies." I turned towards everyone else in the room and sent my attack towards them.

"NO!" I couldn't stop myself. No matter what I tried my body wouldn't obey me.

"_Master if you will allow me. I can hold off the brainwashing until you can find a way to undo it." Senbonzakura offered. _

"_Yes thank you Senbonzakura." _

I regained control of my body and repointed my sword at his neck.

"Did you not hear me? I told you to attack them."

"Yea I heard you loud and clear." I said with a smirk. "But you no longer have control of my body. Now undo whatever you did to me." I drove my sword a little further into his neck until I drew blood.

"I won't be bossed around by a worthless little soul reaper." He almost yelled at me. I looked over at his throne. That it! I walked away from him and over to it.

"Alright then I'll just destroy this." He looked over my way and widened his eyes.

"What do you think you're doing! Do you know what will happen if you destroy that!" He shouted and struggled to get free. I tossed the artifact he carelessly left out in the open into the air. I cracked it in half with the power of Hyorinmaru and watched it hit the ground. I promptly passed out.

Grimmjow

I sat down next to Hisana waiting for her to wake up. It had been two days since the incident with Aizen that left her out cold. I watched as her eyes twitched and I suddenly got nervous. Would she remember me? Her brown eyes peaked at me before she opened them fully. Hisana only stared at the ceiling for what seemed like 5 minutes.

"H-Hisana…you ok?" Dammit I was stuttering.

"G-Grimmjow?" She looked back over to me.

"Yea it's me." I grabbed her hand and held it tight.

"What happened? Where am I?" I helped her sit up in the bed before I told her what happened.

"Well when you shattered that ram thingy you passed out. Just know that yer parents, yer uncle, some guys from the Soul Society and I destroyed Aizen and Los Noches. It's finally over."

"What happened to the Espada?"

"They went their separate ways."

"What happened to Ulquiorra?" Damn. So she _is_ still in love with him. But if she was she was just going to hav'ta except the truth.

"Hisana. Ulquiorra's wit that Orihime chick. They're together now, I'm sorry." She furrowed her brows.

"What for?"

"Well I know he was your lover and all—"

"Grimmjow…correct me if I'm wrong but I thought I told you I loved you." My breath hitched in my throat and my eyes widened the largest they've ever been.

"Wait Hisana…does that mean…" That little spark of hope was back.

"Mhmm. I remember everything now. I guess breaking that artifact did work." Before she could say anything back I smashed my lips into her. She pulled me on top of her roamed her hands over my body as she pulled off my vest.

"Hisana we can't do this now, yer parents are downstairs." I whispered.

"But Grimmjow I haven't seen you in over a week." She whined, which was adorable by the way.

"Later. C'mon, yer family might wanna know that you're awake now."

"Grimmjow your Hollow mask is gone!" She said feeling the side of my face where my hollow fragement use to be.

"Yea that guy Kisuke fixed that for me so I could "fit in." My hollow powers are sealed now but I can release it any time I want like you can. My hole's gone too. Now let's go." She tried to stand up on her own but I guess after being in bed over 2 days made her legs a bit weak. She would have ell if I didn't catch her. I picked her up bridal style, which made her blush, and carried her downstairs. "Yo Ichigo, Rukia, Byakuya, she's awake!" Immediately the two worried parents shot out from the kitchen.

"Hisana!" They both yelled.

"Mom! Dad!" She shouted. I gently let her down and she almost ran to them.

"Oh Hisana you had us worried sick!" Rukia shouted.

"C'mon Rukia you're killing her. Besides we both knew she was gonna be ok. Right Hisana." She nodded quickly.

"Wait Dad…where's—" She stopped short when she heard a voice being cleared from behind her. When she turned around her face lit up again. "Uncle Byakuya!" She ran over and hugged him too.

"Hisana I see that you're fine now. You had your parents worried." He said still with an emotionless voice. He didn't tell her how worried he was about her.

"I'm sorry everyone. Next time I'll be more careful when I'm out killing hollows." And I'll be right there with her when she does. I'm not going anywhere for a long, long time.

"Actually Hisana we were thinking of something." Rukia spoke up.

Byakuya

"Your parents were thinking about you coming to live with me in the Soul Society." I said for them. I expected her to be shocked and she didn't disappoint.

"Yea! That would be awesome!" She said excitedly. That I didn't expect. I thought she would complain or say no. "Can I just ask why and when?"

"They feel it best if you stay with me so for one you can be safer, two you need to learn how to use all of the new power you have acquired, and three you can put that power to better use in the Soul Society. You leave today."

"Alright then. Mom, Dad you're coming to visit right."

"Of course. Every week." Ichigo responded. I didn't think when I agreed to this that I'd still have to see him so often. I'll just have to increase the guards at the manor. She gave them one final hug before she came up to me.

"Uncle Byakuya, can Grimmjow come too?" She asked looking back at the former Espada. I took a minute to think about this. I sure Head Captain can find something for him to do.

"I suppose. But I will have to talk to Head Captain when we get there. Come." I heard a "YES!" from behind me as the three of us went headed for the gate. I turned back one last time towards Ichigo and my younger sister. "I should expect to see you soon then?"

"Of course Brother. Bye Hisana!" My niece gave them a final wave and we were off to the Soul Society. I didn't know what I got myself into.

***Two Days Later***

I sat down at my desk to do the piles of paperwork that built up from when I left. My lieutenant was also for a change doing his paperwork, although the groaning was still present. My niece was running late…again. Honestly she was only here for two days and she was late for two occasions, the first being dinner last night. I stared at the empty desk next to Renji's. How can a 16 year old girl be so much trouble? Head Captain made the decision that she didn't need to go to the Soul Reaper academy. She already has Shikai and Bankai and I can teach her kidou.

It was decided that Hisana would be my 3rd seat because she didn't feel ready to become a captain and she wanted to be around familiar people for a while. Her lover, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was executed for his past crimes against the Soul Society. At least that what I wished would have happened because he is putting my manor in chaos. Hisana burst into the room interrupting me from my thoughts, gasping for breath.

"Captain Kuchiki! I'm sorry I'm late! I promise it won't happen again."

"Hisana I cannot give you special treatment because you are my niece. If you are late again I will be forced to punish you, understand?" She nodded. Luckily she has her mother's manners and respect. "Now Hisana, why were you late. You were awake when I left." Just then the former Espada walked in and took a seat on my couch. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Now Captain I know what you're thinking and he's not the reason I'm late. I just ran into some people who were welcoming me to the Soul Society."

"Heh. She would have never made it to work if I had her." He smirked before Hisana threw a book at him. Sitting at her desk a loud moan erupted from her.

"Captain, do I really have to do ALL of this paperwork?"

"Yes." I responded turning back to my own.

"Get used to it Hisana it comes with the job." Renji cut in.

***1 Hour Later***

"Done Captain!" Hisana shouted holding the stack of paper up in triumph. I was shocked. She was even better than my lieutenant who's stack didn't have a dent in it. She dropped the stack on my desk and crossed her arms, waiting for approval. I read over each paper carefully and there wasn't a single mistake on any of them. She manages to beat me in finishing. I should have made her lieutenant and demoted Renji.

"Good Job Hisana. Since you have no more to do, you can deliver this stack to Captain Kyoraku of Squad 8. After that you are free to take off for today."

"Yes sir! Thank you Captain!" She said taking the papers from my hand and heading towards the door with her boyfriend in tow.

"Hisana do not be late for dinner this time." She turned and flashed me a grin.

"Of course not Uncle Byakuya."

Hisana

I headed out of the office and towards the eighth division. I stood at the large gate.

"Who's there!" A voice called from above.

"Hisana Kurosaki, third seat of Squad 6 here to deliver work to Captain Kyoraku!" I shouted. The gates opened as Grimmjow and I stepped inside. It didn't take us long to find his office. I introduced myself again in front of his door and he told us to come inside.

"Well if it isn't little Hisana! You've grown since the last time I saw you." He said. He was so laid back and relaxed it made me slump a little.

"I'm sorry but I don't really know—"

"Who I am?" He said cutting me. "Yea I guess I have seen you before but you've never met me. I'm Shunsui Kyoraku. I was one of the captain's Old Man Yama sent to, eh, execute your mom 6 years ago." He said with a nervous laugh.

"Oh yeah! Nice to meet you." I said happily. "And don't worry about I'm over that incident."

"That's good. I heard you came here to stay and you're Byakuya's third seat. How's that workin for ya?"

"It's good so far although the paperwork is kinda boring."

"I hear ya'. My Nanao does all my paperwork for me." The man took a drink from a large bottle which I guessed was sake.

"You can do that?"

"Yea I'm a captain. And besides she likes doing it."

"I only do it because you're always too drunk to do it yourself!" An angry voice said from behind me.

"A Nanao nice of you to come. This is Hisana Kurosaki. She's the daughter of Ichigo and Rukia and is Byakuya's niece."

"His niece?" She asked shocked. She pushed her glasses up to her face and steadied the large book in her hand. "I see. Nice to meet you. My name is Nanao Ise and I'm the lieutenant of Squad 9."

"It's a pleasure. I'm sorry I have to cut our meeting short but I must be off now. Goodbye!" I said leaving the pair to argue.

"Finally I thought we'd never leave." Grimmjow moaned.

"We were only there for 5 minutes stop complaining."

"Better yet how about you make it up to me?" Large arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back. I let out a giggle and squirmed free.

"Grimmjow not here someone may see." I said backing away.

"And?" He asked moving towards me again with a hungry look in his eyes.

"Aaand I—"

"Hisana!" I turned towards the voice to see a group of Soul Reapers coming my way. Rangiku, Shuuhei, Izuru, Momo, and Renji. I remember them all from my earlier years in the Soul Society. "We're all going out to celebrate you staying in the Soul Society. So you wanna come drinking with us?"

"Rangiku are you crazy! I'm not old enough to drink." She lazily slung an arm over my shoulder.

"Listen girlfriend the rules are different in the Soul Society than they are in the living. I should be one more year till you're able to drink so we can get you in." Well I have no intention to get drunk but it should would be nice to go have some fun.

"Sure why not. But can Grimmjow come too?" Everyone looked at my boyfriend and then me. I was hoping they would accept him as a friend. I know he was a former Espada but he's different now. Rangiku furrowed her eye brows and glared at me.

"Hisana are you crazy what are you thinking asking a question like that!" She yelled. "He helped save your life so anyone you trust we can trust understand!" She grabbed my shirt. I nodded. She let me go and smiled brightly. "Good now that we've got that cleared up let's party. C'mon Hisana, Grimmow!" She lead the way to the bar. This was going to be an exciting life here in the Soul Society.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for the wait once again. Now I know what you're thinking but this is not the end of the story. I think I'm going to have two more chapters. One Focusing on Hisana and Grimmjow and the other Hisana and Byakuya. I think he need more attention. So this is the end. <strong>_

_**Hmm. Next chapter I think I'll have Grimmjow be the jealous boyfriend when they go to the bar. And Hisana getting drunk. Adds some more drama to my story. Anyway I'll see you next chapter. And I promise I'll update in one week's time. Writers Honor. :D**_


	19. Grimmjow and Hisana

_**Alright here is a new chapter of Her True Desire. **__**WARNING**__**! It's about to be a crazy night for Hisana :) Enjoy!**_

_Recap:_

"_Good now that we've got that cleared up let's party. C'mon Hisana, Grimmow!" She led the way to the bar. This was going to be an exciting life here in the Soul Society._

* * *

><p>Grimmjow<p>

We followed the busted woman to a bar. When I got in I froze at the door. This place was filled with guys around our age smoking and drinking. Well almost everyone except the two geezers in the corner looking at all the young girls. Almost everyone turned in the direction of Rangiku when she walked in. Other than that they were looking at Hisana. I walked up and stood next to her wrapping my arm around her shoulder protectively. She leaned into my touch as we took a booth in the back. It was Rangiku followed by Shuuhei, Izuru, Momo, Renji, Hisana, and then me on the other end across from Rangiku. The music was kinda loud so it was hard for us to hear one another until Rangiku shouted at all of us.

"Do you guys wanna dance!" She asked flaunting her boobs around. Did I mention our girls had on some skimpy outfits that Rangiku brought herself? Yea they did. I didn't really pay attention to the other girls but my Hisana was wearing a simple, fitted, brown dress that matched her coloring perfectly. She looked amazing. It stopped right above the upper thigh. She wore tall black high heels to match. Everyone got up and followed Rangiku to the dance floor except Hisana and I. We stayed behind because neither of us felt like dancing. I, on the other hand felt like doing something else. (Nudge nudge wink wink)

"Let me go to the bathroom really quick. K?" She asked. I scooted over to get up and began following her. Hisana turned around. "Grimmjow you don't have to come with me."

"Yes. I do." I said with a small frown sending glares at all the men. Honestly did she not see all the guys looking at her like eye candy? She gently placed a hand on my chest and pushed me back. "Hisana?"

"Look I'll be alright I can take care of myself. Now how about you be a good Grimmkitty and let me go alone?" A small blush came to my face when she gave me that nickname. I obediently went to my seat and waiting for her to come back. However no sooner than I sat down a girl walked up to me.

"Hey there cutie. What are you doing here all alone?" The blonde said smiling seductively at me. I wasn't having it. I didn't need her when I had Hisana.

"If you knew what's good for you you'd go away." That was my first warning. Only she didn't go away, she only smiled brighter and laughed.

"Ohh someone's having a rough day. How about you let me relax you?" Without another thought she plopped herself down, straddling my lap and began to grind me…hard.

"What the fuck are you doing!" I yelled throwing the light weight off me.

"What's wrong babe? I'm only trying to help you out?" I ran her smooth hands down my face and stopped at my lips. I quickly grabbed them and squeezed them painfully. She let out a cry and snatched her hand away. "Hey! What the hell is wrong with you!" She whined.

"You're what's wrong with him." An angry voice said from behind her. The blonde turned around and narrowed her eyes at Hisana.

"And just who the fuck are you. One of his bitches?" She asked hotly. Hisana snatched a large part of her hair in her first and yanked the girl closer to her face.

"No I'm his girlfriend." She took a moment to watch the woman's face contort to disgust. "Now go away." She flung the girl behind her and took her seat next to me.

"…Woah." That's all I could say to her. She turned and flashed me a smile.

"Grimmjow. I can't even leave you alone for a few minutes without girls coming up to you." I returned her smile with a smirk.

"Is it my fault they think I'm hot?" She leaned over and wrapped her hands around my neck.

"Actually, it is. Maybe I should just keep you hidden from the rest of the world. Hmm?" Her voice was playful although I knew she was dead serious.

"That wouldn't be too fun. I'm a free spirit babe, ya' can't keep me locked away."

"I could try." She inched closer until our noses were touching. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pressed her body against mine.

"Or I could be persuaded." Our little moment was interrupted when a very drunk Renji came staggering over to us.

"H-Hey you two." The drunken red head was slurring all his words. "You've been over here all night, we're supposed to be celebrating." He held up the two glasses in his hands, passing one of them to me. "Here *hic* Grimmjow…to…to you." He gulped down his drink while I just stared at mine.

"Ah what the hell!" I tossed mine back in one gulp and slammed the glass down on the table.

"Yoo hoooo Hisana. You too hun. Here's to you and Grimmjow coming to the Soul Society." She handed Hisana a glass while she gulped down an entire bottle. Before Hisana could examine the drink Renji snatched it away from her.

"Oh no Rangiku. Captain would *hic* kill me if Hisana came home drunk." Rangiku snatched the drink back and handed it to Hisana.

"Don't be riducolous Renji. Go on Hisana drink up." Hisana downed the entire glass in one swig and sat the glass down. "Sooo how is it?" She asked smiling widely.

"Eh, it's not bad." Hisana said licking her lips.

"That's the spirit!" Rangiku slipped away.

"Alright Hisana no more tonight. I don't want Captain on my ass tomorrow."

"Ahh don't worry Renji. I can hold my liquor so if she gets drunk I'll take care of her." I said wrapping my arms around her shoulder. He shrugged and walked off in the direction of Rangiku. "I'm gonna go get some more, k?" I said getting up.

"Mhmm bring me back some." I stared down at her surprised.

"Are you sure? I'm gonna warn ya' tomorrow yer gonna have one hell of a hangover." She nodded and I left to get the drinks. Besides the incredibly long line for drinks when I finally got a bottle some guy pulled me aside.

"Hey man you come here often?" The guy was younger than me.

"Nope, first time."

"Cool, man you've gotta try this thing!" He said pulling me to one of the rooms. Inside there was a large pool table with several guys hanging around it.

"I really don't do games." I said going the other way. He only pulled me back and I let out a warning growl.

"But you look like a natural." He tossed me a stick which I promptly broke in half.

"Look I don't play games. The only thing I do for fun is kill. Who are you anyway?" He gave me a sly grin and leaned on the wall.

"Me? I'm just a simple distraction." It didn't take me long to put two and two together. I went over to him and kicked him square in the face sending him to the pool table. I left out the room just in time to see Hisana getting pulled by another guy. The anger inside of me was hurting my stomach. I thought kicking his ass would be too quickly. So I settled for the jealousy. I walked over to Hisana and snatched her hand away from the guy's grip. Pulling her closer to me I pressed my lips to her.

"Hey dude! What the hell are you doing!" He shouted at me. I stopped my kiss from Hisana and shot him a rather bored expression.

"Hmm? Is there a problem?" He put on a deep scowl.

"Yea there's a problem. You're kissing my girl?" I grinned at him.

"Oh this is your girl?" I asked innocently.

"Yea. So back off!" He hissed reaching for Hisana again. I grabbed his shirt and slammed him into the nearest wall.

"Sorry pal I was under the impression she was with me." I quickly changed my happy expression into one of my coldest glares and felt him shake under my touch. "If I ever see ya' next to her again. I'll kill ya'." I threw him down and went back over to Hisana, handing her the beer. We sat down and drank for hours until Rangiku and Momo pulled her over to dance. When she reached out for me I dodged her grip. "I don't dance." He pouted and crossed her arms under her breasts.

"Fine then Grimmjow you meanie. Suit yourself but we're still taking Hisana. Don't worry she'll be fine." They disappeared in the crowd for 20 minutes before Rangiku popped up in front of me challenging me to a drinking contest. I gladly accepted. After 30 rounds Rangiku passed out on the table and Momo came back.

"Oh dear, did she challenge you to a drinking contest Grimmjow?"

"Yep, her first mistake." Her eyes lit up.

"Wow I've never seen anyone that could beat Rangiku in a drinking contest! Congrats!"

"Yea. Have you seen Hisana around?" Her eyes popped open in surprise.

"Actually I haven't. I haven't seen her in a while. I sure she's with Renji or Shuuhei though." I growled and got up in search of my girlfriend. She wasn't anywhere in the bar! I tried to search out her spiritual pressure and I found it. When I got to her she was on the steps of an abandoned home. The rest made me angrier than I had been all night.

As I watched her she was currently straddling Renji and making out with him passionately. His hands were roaming places that only I was allowed to touch. He was supposed to be her Uncle! Goddammit! I even have to protect her from her own family!

"Hisana what the hell are you doing!" She moved her lips away from Renji's and smiled at me.

"Hey *hic* Grimmjow." She said slurring each word. Yep she was definitely drunk. "Wanna join us?" She stretched out her hand for me to take. I grabbed it and yanked her away from the red haired bastard.

"No I don't! Renji you were supposed to be protecting her not making out with her!" But Renji had already passed out on the steps, snoring loudly. "C'mon Hisana, we're going home." I scooped her in my arms and started towards the manor.

"What! But that's not fair I wanna drink s'more." She whined.

"You drank enough!" I half yelled. She snuggled in my arms as we made it back to the manor. I figured I'd hit Renji with this early in the morning.

***Morning***

A loud moan erupted from Hisana as she turned over in bed. I watched as she grabbed her head in frustration and whimpered softly.

"That's what you get for drinking all night. Don't say I didn't warn you." I said from the bathroom door. I dodged the pillow that was thrown at me. Sweet revenge was coming. I wasn't going to stay mad at her for what happened last night since it was my fault she got drunk. But that didn't mean I couldn't make her feel bad about it. I gave her the pill in my hand to calm down the headache. "By the way Hisana, you're late for work." I said calmly with a hint of mocking in my voice.

"What!" She shot out of bed and immediately fell on the floor. "Arrgh!" I stepped out of the way as she dashed in the bathroom. She was ready in 5 minutes flat and began walking out the door rubbing her temples. I was right behind her smiling as my plan was about to unfold. Oh yes she would pay. Big time. "Grimmjow…carry me." She pleaded wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Now why should I do that? You should enjoy the full experience of your first hangover." I teased.

"Please. Uncle Byakuya is going to kill me for being late in sure." I gently picked her up and sonido'd to the office. I sat her down and we began to walk. Right on time because Renji was coming in too.

"Hey Renji!" I yelled. They both flinched at my loud voice as Renji came over.

"Hey how's it going?" He mumbled.

"Great. I was going to beat your ass for last night but it looks like someone beat me to it." He moaned as we continued walking.

"Oh God what did I do?" He said it as if he was used to people coming up to him.

"You made out with my girlfriend." I said seriously. Both stopped in their tracks and turned around.

"What!" They shouted and then flinched again at the noise.

"Yea Hisana after Rangiku and Momo pulled you out to dance I found you and Renji here making out outside." A large blush appeared on both of their faces as I left them to deal with it. I walked into the office giving Byakuya a slight wave as I flopped down on the couch.

"Where is Hisana?" His cold voice brought me out of my restive state.

"Heh. I bet she's out there talkin to Renji right now." Right then Hisana came through the door with Renji with an enormous blush on her face.

"Sorry for being late Captain." The both mumbled before falling out on their desk. Byakuya's eyes widened at the state of his third seat and lieutenant.

"What happened to the both of you?" He asked expecting one of them to answer. But I didn't give them the privilege.

"Oh go easy on 'em Byakuya. They're both really hung-over." Their heads shot up at my response.

"Grimmjow!" They both yelled. I raise my hands in surrender and sat back to watch my work.

"You're…hung-over?" He said narrowing his eyes at Hisana.

"N-No sir. I'm perfectly fine. I wasn't drinking at all last night." She said smiling a pain filled smile. The stoic captain only put his hand to his mouth and whistled loudly making them both gasp in pain.

"Ouch!"

"Okay maybe I drank a little. But it was only a little and I got home okay so no harm done, right?" She laughed nervously.

"No. Hisana you are not of the age to drink and Renji you should know better. First off, you came into work today hung-over and second you allowed my niece to drink although it is her fault she drank in the first place."

"Hey Byakuya, you know Hisana is quite the drinker. She downed two whole bottles in less than 10 minutes." I said encouraging his anger.

"Hado 4! Byakurai!" Hisana yelled sending the blue lighting charge at me. "Grimmjow…GET OUT!" She yelled. I flew out the window laughing. This wasn't over by a long shot.

***Later That Evening***

I was sitting under a tree when a sober Hisana found me. She looked kinda sad.

"Hey babe what's wrong?"

"Besides the fact that you made Uncle Byakuya furious at me…nothing." She plopped herself next to me and rested her head on my shoulder. "I get it Grimmjow I know you're mad at me about Uncle Renji and probably about Ulquiorra too, so I'm sorry." She sniffed.

"Don't worry about. Both those situations were out of your hand but I did have to make you suffer just a little." Of course I was still angry at Ulquiorra and Aizen for what they did to Hisana but I was willing to let it go for her sake. Hisana got on her leans and looked me in the eye.

"How about I make it up to you then?" She inched closer but before she could kiss me I moved away. "Grimmjow?"

"I never said your punishment was over. You gets nothing from me all today." I said grinning. She blinked in confusion.

"Y-You can't be serious!"

"Oh I'm dead serious." To prove it I got up and began walking away.

"Grimmjow you can't leave me with nothing!" She yelled after me.

"I can…and I will. See you tonight babe." I said with a seductive wink. She fell to the ground as I sonido'd away. Of course I could hold out for an entire day. I haven't gotten anything from her since we left Ichigo's house. But she's just a teenage and she'll need to satisfy her craving…eh…maybe around 1 o'clock.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And here ends the 19<strong>__**th**__** chapter of love never ending. Sorry for any mistakes. One more chapter to go and it's filled with Byakuya and Hisana. :D till next time. **_


	20. In The Last Days

_**Welcome to the final chapter of Her True Desire. :D This chapter is in the 3**__**rd**__** point of view since it's the last. :'( It's sad I don't really want to end it. But this'll be the longest chapter of the entire story so ENJOY! It's full of sweet Byakuya and Hisana moments ;). I am sooo sorry for the 3 month wait :'(**_

_**I think Byakuya needs a little more attention don't you agree, that's why I made this chapter all about him. Some other characters will be coming in too. This chapter is REALLLY long (a little over 8,000 words) so enjoy reading. :)**_

* * *

><p>***In the Garden***<p>

Hisana walked cautiously the garden looking out for her Uncle Byakuya. She knew he was still furious at her getting drunk so she was making sure to steer clear of him. She ducked under benches and looked around walls for any trace of him but found none so she stood and leaned on one of the cherry blossom trees and let out a relieved sigh.

"Phew. I haven't run into him yet."

"I hope it's not me you're trying to avoid, _Hisana Kurosaki._" The voice made her jump excitedly. Hisana followed it up the tree she was leaning on and she broke out in a sweat. _"What the hell is he doing up there!?" _ The noble was sitting lazily on a branch with one knee bent and a leg hanging out of the tree with his arms folded over his chest. It was one of those rare times when he would allow himself to relax.

"Um, of course not, Uncle Byakuya. I was just…ah…" She could find a good enough lie to get her out of this embarrassment.

Byakuya was well aware of her fear of him at the moment and he had to admit he enjoyed making her squirm once in a while. Don't get him wrong he still cared for his niece even though sometimes she drove him crazy with just her personality and ridiculous stunts alone. Like the timehe found her naked walking hand in hand around his manor with an also naked Yoruichi. Or when she stuck a flower in his hair when he didn't notice and he'd walked around all of Seretei. Or the time when she stole Head Captain's cane/Zanpakuto. Or the time she and Yachiru told Kenpachi he'd wanted to fight him. He mentally chuckled when he thought of the time when Hisana and Yoruichi came to the manor after a trip from Squad 12.

_Flashback_

"_Now now Byakuya, don't get angry at Hisana it was an accident." Yoruichi had told Byakuya._

"_What are you talking about Yoruichi?" He asked narrowing his eyes. He could not see Hisana because she was hiding behind the larger woman and gripping her waist. _

"_Well you see Byakuya-bo, we were just snooping around the twelfth division and Hisana kinda spilled one of his potions on herself." Byakuya's heart skipped a beat. Nothing good could come out of one of Captain Kurotsuchi's chemical potions. Byakuya was hoping that nothing hadn't happened to his niece or he would be at the receiving end of Zangetsu as well as a one way guilt trip courtesy of Rukia. However, Yoruichi seemed calm enough so nothing too serious could have happened. Right?_

"_Is that all? What happened that I would get angry over?" He asked keeping his cool demeanor. On the inside he was panicking. Hisana had never hidden from him before. Luckily his training as a Kuchiki ensured that it didn't show._

"_Well it kinda mutated her." His eyes widened noticeably. He hadn't had her for a month and she was already mutated. Byakuya knew he shouldn't have left her in the care of that demon cat. "Promise me you won't get angry Byakuya she's afraid of you as it is. And I for one think she looks adorable." Yoruichi pulled the young girl from behind her to in front of her and Byakuya's eyes widened even further. _

"_I'm sorry Uncle Byakuya I didn't mean to bump into the shelf." She admitted quietly. When he didn't respond she drew back a little. "Are you angry?" Byakuya eyed over the girl once. Nothing was out of the ordinary except the fact that she now sported a pair of beige cat ears and a matching tail. He took a step towards the frightened girl and knelt down in front of her. With a careful hand he gently stroked her ears earning a soft purr from her. _

"_I am not angry with you Hisana. I'm sure we can get them removed. Come." In truth, Byakuya indeed thought his niece look adorable with her ears and tail. The color nicely complimented her brown hair and eyes. But of course he wouldn't let anyone know that. _

_Byakuya led her up to the 12 Squad to speak with the captain. The little meeting did not go well._

"_What do you mean you can't fix it?" Anger rose in his voice as he glared down the unfazed captain. _

"_It's just like I said. The potion she got into was labeled "Permanent" so it can't be undone. Nothing's changed with her, she only has ears and a tail and a few other cat traits like uncontrollable purring and certain cravings. Everything else about her is human. In case you didn't notice yet she can control when they come out. Try it out. Try and make them disappear."_

_Hisana did as she was told and sure enough the ears and tail vanished._

"_See. Now if you'll excuse me I'm quite busy. They should remain gone until she wants them to reappear. If you can, avoid pulling her tail. NEMU!..." _

_They left the barracks and headed back to the manor. When Byakuya turned around to see if she was ok, he saw the cat ears and tail again._

"_Hisana why are those out again?" _

"_Because they're cute. Now I can be like Yoruichi." She squealed. _

"_Trust me, you do __not__ want to be like that cat demon." _

End of Flashback

"Don't try to deny it, you were in fact hiding from me." He jumped down from the branch and stood in front of her. "Now Hisana I will ask you a question and you will answer truthfully. Who gave you permission to consume alcohol?" He started coldly.

"Well it was a welcoming party and—"

"That doesn't answer my question." He said with his gaze hard. She backed up a bit in fear and dug her foot in the grass nervously.

"No one." She replied in defeat.

"Then why did you do it?" Byakuya's tone remained firm but really he wasn't mad. He just wanted to hear why she did it.

"I don't know Uncle Byakuya. I guess I just wanted to try it and I over did it." Hisana mustered up some fake tears before flinging her hands to her face. "I'm sorry Uncle Byakuya I promise I won't ever do it again." She learned well from her mother that a girl crying could get them out of any situation. The Kuchiki turned away from the "weeping" girl and spoke in a softer tone.

"No you won't. Follow me." She blinked in confusion. Where were they going?

***…***

"AAGGH!" Hisana cried out in pain as her back hit a nearby tree. Her Uncle Byakuya had led her to the Squad 6 training grounds and attacked her without warning. She barely had time to release her Zanpakuto before he threw her to the ground again. He continuously attacked her before…

"Bankai. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." Hisana's eyes widened as the petals began to head toward her. However, she was still lying on the ground and didn't have enough time to release her own Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.

"Bankai!" She called out desperately as the petals drew even closer. Dust swirled around Hisana blocking Byakuya's view of her but he didn't call Senbonzakura Kageyoshi back to his side. When the debris finally settled Byakuya's eyes widened in surprise. The large, skeletal snake had wrapped itself around Hisana protectively. "Hihio Zabimaru." She called out as it unraveled and let out a protective hiss.

"Interesting. I see you were able to keep the powers that Sosuke Aizen gave you. And you called out my lieutenant's Bankai as well." His niece stood up and smiled proudly.

"Yep. Hihio Zabimaru is big enough to protect me from your thousand blades." Byakuya put away his Zanpakuto, surprising Hisana.

"Hmm." He started to walk away. Hisana copied Byakuya and ran to catch up with him. _What the hell was that? Attack me and just walk away? What's with you Uncle Byakuya?_ "Hisana tell me about this power you have." Hisana took a breath before answering.

"Well…ah…it's like…when I learned the name and the release command of a Zanpakuto I can use its power. That's basically it." She muttered.

"How?"

"'How?'? How what?"

"How can you use another's Zanpakuto without being trained to use it? As well as use their Bankai effectively."

"Oh! Well Senbonzakura tells me how to use it while I'm using the Zanpakuto in battle."

"I see." He paused for a moment before turning around to give Hisana his prize winning glare. "Hisana, I will never hear about another incident like this again am I understood?" He said coldly.

"Yes Uncle Byakuya." She bowed her head as they walked in silence.

They were back at the manor and sitting on a bench in minutes. Byakuya allowed a small smile to grace his lips. Just being near his niece and under his favorite cherry blossom tree was enough to bring him peace. _It has been such a long time since I've smiled. It feels…nice. _Hearing Hisana gasp it lessened.

"Uncle Byakuya! You smiled!" She said shooting up from her seat and clapping her hands together. "I have to tell Uncle Renji about this." Hisana put her hands to her lips thoughtfully. "And maybe Rangiku, and Yoruichi." Those names alone made him cringe. He didn't need Renji pestering him to smile along with the Soul Society Women's Association. Did Yoruichi even need to be explained?

"You will do no such thing. I do not need this getting out since it will only bring trouble for me." He said half menacing.

"And what will you give me to ensure my silence?" Hisana asked with an evil glare. Byakuya stood up and used his right hand to scratch behind her ear making her ears and tail pop out on instinct.

"I won't treat you like the half demon cat you are." Byakuya let a small smirk slip on his face.

"Uncle Byakuya!" She yelled covering her ears.

"I warned you countless times when you were younger that Yoruichi Shihoin was a bad influence." He said sitting back down.

"Alright I won't tell anyone you smiled." She said with a pout. Hisana laid on her stomach on the grass in front of him as she swished her tail back and forth. It brushed against Byakuya's leg twice before he leaned down and scratched her ear making her purr lightly. "Uncle Byakuya you said you wouldn't treat me like a cat."

"I'm only giving you what you want." Hisana giggled and stood up again. "If you don't want me to do that then put away your ears and tail."

"Nah. I kinda like them. Besides I haven't taken them out since the incident. Mom would have liked them but Dad would have been at your neck."

"I doubt Kurosaki could willingly engage me in a fight." His frown was coming back as he thought about the time the brat came to the Soul Society to save his sister. Byakuya would fight with every last breath in his body before he let the former ryoka beat him again. Of course he couldn't kill him without hearing grief from Rukia, Hisana, Head Captain, and the rest of the Soul Society.

"Uncle Byakuya? How did it feel when Daddy beat you?" Now the frown was back full force.

"Your father did not beat me, I allowed him to win."

"Really!? What were your parents like?" Byakuya closed his eyes to think of his answer for a moment.

"I suppose you could say that my father was a lot different than me. He smiled a lot and people thought he was much nicer. Unfortunately, my mom died shortly after I was born so I did not have the privilege of knowing her. They say she was beautiful."

"Oh…I bet she was really pretty." Hisana began to daydream about her Uncle's parents when her thoughts were interrupted.

"Woah, Hisana what the hell happened to you?" A familiar voice called out. Both noble and niece looked up to see a figure jumped over a wall. Byakuya immediately frowned to see who it was. Grimmjow came and touched her ears and ran his hand over her tail. "Where did you get these? They seem so real." Grimmjow seemed so interested in her cat like features. Hisana let out a rather loud laugh before twitching her ears and running her tail under his chin.

"They are real. I've had them since I was little." He stared wide-eyed at her for a while before cracking into a wide smile.

"You know I have a thing for cats." Grimmjow wrapped an arm around her waist and bringing her closer to him.

"Grimmjow?" Byakuya cut in, interrupting their potentially romantic moment. "I've been meaning to ask you, why didn't you stop Hisana from drinking last night?" Grimmjow paled noticeably and withdrew his hands from Hisana's waist. He held his hands up in defeat and backed away slowly.

"Well Hisana I can see you're spending quality time with yer Uncle so I'm just gonna go. Later." He sonido'd off as quickly as he came, not wanting to face Byakuya like Hisana had to.

"Uncle Byakuya, why'd you let him get away? He has to get the same treatment I got."

"I assure you he will Hisana. Walk with me." Hisana nodded and followed her uncle for a walk around the garden. She looked at the beautiful array of flowers and how they seemed to be color coded. Hisana loved these moments with Byakuya the most. When they were walking in the garden he would show the most emotion in his life and they could talk about anything.

Byakuya looked over to Hisana only to notice her frowning. _She usually enjoys our walks in the park. _

"What's wrong, Hisana?"

"Nothing." Hisana didn't bother looking up at him in fear he would press the matter. Byakuya did anyway. The last thing he wanted was for Hisana to be upset. He made that mistake with Rukia already. She was always unhappy at the manor and he didn't make it any better by keeping her at a distance. When they finally did get close to each other all she did was worship and fear him. She never wanted to make him mad and she never said anything until he asked her. He didn't want the same thing with Hisana. Byakuya wanted her to not be afraid of him and to talk to him like she does now, like he's not even a noble or a captain. Just her uncle, Byakuya Kuchiki.

He stopped walking and turned to her.

"What is it?" He could see the hesitation in her eyes. "Hisana, you know you can tell me anything and you also know that I'm going to continue asking until you tell me."

"Actually Uncle Byakuya, it's just my hollow. She just won't shut up." She snorted. Byakuya raised an eye brow.

"What is she saying?" Hisana blushed a little before tearing her eyes away from his gaze.

"Trust me you _don't_ wanna know." She said with a nervous laugh. When she tried to walk away he grabbed her hand. Hisana looked up into his grey orbs and sighed deeply. There was no way she was getting out of this. "Uncle Byakuya…she's talking about you…"

"I see. What is she saying?"

"She…she's saying how much she…enjoyed your little…encounter in the world of the living and she hopes to do it again." Hisana admitted with a slight wince. Byakuya's eyes widened in surprise and the slightest blush appeared on his face.

"I'm sorry."

"It's nothing for you to be sorry about Uncle Byakuya. I brought this on myself."

"I mean for my actions at the time." Hisana looked up at him when she realized what he meant. He was sorry for kissing her hollow to distract her long enough to defeat her. Her face grew red as she thought of her uncle kissing her.

"O-oh that's alright, I'm sure you had a good reason for doing it."

"Hmmm." Hisana understood that as 'yes I had a good enough reason but it might not make sense to you'. They continued to walk in silence before they had another interruption.

"Captain Kuchiki! I was wondering if you wanted me to train the new recruits for you today since I'm not doing anything. Oh hey Hisana." Byakuya noticed how he reddened a little when he looked at her. He could connect it to last night's drinking incident.

"Hi Uncle Renji."

"Renji I'm surprised at you. I expected you to be getting drunk again." Renji could tell that Byakuya was smirking on the inside but he didn't dare mention it.

"Uh no sir. I don't think I will be drinking for a while." A deep silence fell between them as Byakuya examined the interaction between his lieutenant and niece. Neither of them would make eye contact like they used to.

"If you have nothing else to do then you may train the recruits." He finally said.

"Yes sir." Renji bowed deeply before leaving the manor. The moment Byakuya could no longer feel his spiritual pressure he turned to Hisana.

"What is going on?" He asked simply.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Hisana, what's going on between you and my lieutenant. You two can barely look at each other." Hisana let out a nervous laugh.

"You're just being paranoid."

"I assure you I'm not. Does this by any chance have to do with last night?" Hisana flashed a bright red before turning away from him.

"No it doesn't!" She almost yelled.

"Bakudo Number 61. Rikujyoukourou." The spell trapped Hisana in the golden barred prison.

"Uncle Byakuya let me go." She pleaded. Byakuya ignored her protest and proceeded to walk away knowing full well that Hisana did not know how to use her spiritual pressure to break the Kidou.

"You will be released when you tell me what I wish to know."

"Wait. You can't just leave me here!" She cried but Byakuya had already rounded the corner. _This is ridiculous. He can't just leave me here forever. I'm not going to tell him that Uncle Renji and I were making out yesterday. He'd kill both of us. I'll just wait him out._

***Three Hours Later***

Byakuya decided to walk by Hisana to see how she was doing. She was now hanging limply in the air with only the spell holding her up. When she seemed to have sensed his spiritual pressure she held her head up slightly.

"Uncle Renji and I kissed." She said dully. Probably from the hunger and boredom. Byakuya's eyes widened. He was more shocked than angry. "Can you let me go now? I'm hungry and I have to go to the bathroom." He released her as promised and she dashed off. Byakuya didn't know what to make of that. Maybe he shouldn't have forced her to tell him.

Hisana finished up in the bathroom and decided not to go back to Byakuya. _"I've been tortured enough for today. I think I'll go for a walk by myself." _Hisana flash stepped a safe distance away from the manor and outside of Seretei. It was nice to see normal souls for a while even though she didn't know any of them. She looked at all the markets and how the people stared at her because she was a Soul Reaper. Hisana paid them no mind and shrugged it off.

Finally making it to her favorite spot on top of a hill with a full view of Seretei she sat down and enjoyed the breeze.

"Hisana?" Someone called out from behind. She turned around and her face lit up with a smile.

"Kenji!" She yelled back getting up from her spot on the ground.

"Oh wow Hisana it is you! Man you grew up fast!" The brown haired boy observed pulling her into a hug.

"Well that's what happens when you live in the world of the living. Geez we're almost the same height now and we look around the same age."

"I know. Time sure does fly in that world."

"I haven't seen you since I was six. You didn't change one bit."

"Yea I guess I can't call you a baby any more. We never got to see each other anymore since you keep going in and out of the human world."

"I'm here to stay now." She said happily.

"Really!?"

They spent the next two hours chatting it up and laughing about past mischief. Byakuya never liked. Hisana hanging out with this boy because he felt that he was a bad influence. Hisana brushed him off as being over protective. She never found anything wrong with Kenji. She enjoyed playing with him and he was the only person she knew that wasn't a Soul Reaper. He looked about 17 with short, wild, brown hair, and mesmerizing, sea blue eyes.

As Hisana babbled away about her life in the World of the Living, Kenji took the time to look her over. Round lips, B cup breasts, curved hips, dark brown eyes, and now long, brown hair that stretched just past her shoulders. Naturally Hisana was oblivious to this and just kept chatting away.

Kenji had long stopped listening and was satisfied with watching her lips move. "I wonder how they taste?" He thought, subconsciously licking his lips. "Maybe she wouldn't mind if I stole a small kiss." He started leaning towards her. Although Hisana didn't notice, two other people did. And both were growing furious.

"Yo! Hisana!" The voice caused Kenji to shoot back into place and glare at the person that dare interrupted him.

"Oh Grimmjow…how nice to see you." She remarked sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Woah what's wrong with you?" He asked stopping a few feet away.

"This morning." Grimmjow blinked in confusion for a moment before her words sunk in.

"What? You're still mad over that?" He laughed. Hisana found nothing funny and only glared at him. Kenji watched the interaction with slight interest. He'd seen some outrageous hair colors but blue!? On top of blue being Hisana's favorite hair color, this 'Grimmjow' was eyeing his Hisana with hungry eyes. It didn't set right with him and he immediately grew to dislike the man.

"Yes I am." She pouted. She looked so adorable when she pouted. Kenji watched with wide eyes as Grimmjow grabbed Hisana's waist and pressed his lips against hers.

"Better?"

"No."

"More later?" He asked with a mischievous grin.

"Perhaps." Kenji, now beyond disgusted, cleared his throat letting them know he was still there. _"She has a boyfriend!?" _

"Oh I'm sorry Kenji! This is my boyfriend, Grimmjow. Grimmjow this is Kenji."

"Hey. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, former Espada." Grimmjow said with a "friendly" wave. He made sure to announce his title to the brat. Inside he was still furious at the guy for trying to kiss Hisana.

"Y-You m-mean…former e-espada. As in..from Sosuke Aizen's army." Kenji said visibly shaking. _"What the hell is Hisana doing with this guy? He's fucking powerful and on the enemy's side."_

"Hisana what are you doing with him!? He's the enemy!" Kenji shouted giving a firm glare to Grimmjow.

"Actually, former enemy. An awkward silence grew between the two as they stared each other down. Hisana took notice and decided to come back and see Kenji another time giving him a light hug as she ran off with Grimmjow.

Byakuya nodded with approval at how the situation was handled and flash stepped back to the manor before Hisana could realize he had followed her. He did not expect Grimmjow to be following her as well and thought that he must have noticed the "almost kiss." Grimmjow had just saved the young teen from a beautiful, painful, death had he actually kissed Hisana.

"Hisana why do I have to protect you from everyone?" He asked with a tired sigh.

"Huh? What do you mean Grimmjow? Who do I need protection from?" The former Espada could only look at her incredulously. _"Did she not just see this guy trying to kiss her? She can't be __**that**__ innocent and naïve…could she?"_

"Did you not just see that guy try to kiss you?" Hisana's eyes widened for a second before letting out a small laugh.

"No Grimmjow, Kenji and I are just friends. He wouldn't do something like that."

"Yea well he would have if I hadn't shown up." A scowl was forming on his face. He had a good mind to go and kick that guy's ass for even thinking about Hisana. Before they could utter another word a large figure hovered above Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow! I finally found you! Ah and I found Kurosaki's kid too! C'mon and spar with me for a while." Both Hisana and Grimmjow quivered at the loudness and backed away slowly.

"Ah well I would but I have to get back to Uncle Byuakuya so…ah…have fun Grimmjow." She waved before flash stepping back to the manor.

"_Wait Hisana don't leave me here!" _Grimmjow mentally screamed but he couldn't find the voice to yell it. "Alright fine then…let's go." Never once had Grimmjow thought he would be afraid of someone let alone be hesitant for a fight. He clutched his Zanpakuto tightly while following Kenpachi to the training grounds.

***Back At The Manor***

Byakuya sat at his desk to practice some relaxing calligraphy for a while before tackling the rest of the day. While in mid stroke, a hand was placed over his eyes. He sighed.

"Hisana, as you can see I'm trying to practice calligraphy. I cannot do so with your hands over my eyes so if you would kindly remove them." He heard her giggle.

"I would Uncle Byakuya…only it's not my hands covering your eyes." She laughed again. Judging by her voice he knew it was the truth. Hisana was standing in front of him.

"I see." He understood now. This was a game she was playing. "If it is not you then it is Yachiru."

"Guess again…" Byakuya's heart panicked. "Byakuya-bo." At the blink of an eye Byakuya was standing with his sword at the edge of Yoruichi's neck.

"Damn demon cat!" He snarled. "How did you get past my guards?" Byakuya had made sure to increase their level in case of a surprise visit from his former mentor.

"Who do you think you are talking to Byakuya?" She laughed. "You're looking at the Flash Goddess here and former commander of the stealth force. I live to deceive guards like those." She said motioning behind her. The noble seethed with anger.

"What are you doing here, Yoruichi?" His sword in the same position.

"Why? To see my two favorite students of course." Byakuya sheathed his sword and looked at her indifferently.

"I am no longer your student." He stated plainly.

"Oh Byakuya-bo you never learn. Once a student, always a student." She said giving a cat like grin. "Now how have you been Hisana? I haven't seen you in a while and you're all grown up." She said coming up to the teen and scratching under her chin making Hisana's ears and tail pop out.

"I've been well, Yoruichi." Hisana said with a purr. The ex-Soul Reaper removed her hand and smiled.

"Good. I hope you have been working on your flash steps like I taught you."

"Yes ma'am!" She yelled proudly. "I'm almost as fast as Daddy."

"Well how about we test that out? Hmm? Byakuya you wanna help?" The noble turned away and folded his arms across his chest like a child.

"I have no desire to participate in your games, demon cat." Hisana pouted lightly.

"Alright then Byakuya I hate to do this to you but." Yoruichi flash stepped away and appereared in front of Hisana. "Now Hisana…the object of the game is to run away as fast as you can and to not let Byakuya catch you." She said wink.

"Yoruichi, I already informed you that I don't want to play with you. I have more important things to do."

"Yea you do Byakuya. And one of those things is to get your beloved scarf back." Byakuya gasped in shock only to notice that his family heirloom was no longer around his neck. Turning around he saw it around Hisana's instead.

Hisana saw a predatory gleam in her uncle's eyes and gave him and sharp grin before flash stepping away.

"Yoruichi…I _will_ kill you later for this." He threatened, more like promised, and chased after Hisana. Never once thinking that Yoruichi actually saw the smile on his face before disappearing after his niece.

After 30 minutes of chasing her, Byakuya finally managed to grab the back of Hisana's uniform and pull her against him. She tried to wiggle free but his grip only tightened. Using one free hand he unwrapped the scarf from her neck and released her.

"You have improved Hisana." Byakuya said fixing the scarf on himself. Hisana understood the simple comment as: you have improved. I thought for sure I would be able to catch you more quickly than I did. She smiled at his compliment. Honestly she had thought the same thing. Her uncle was one of the fastest people in the entire Soul Society so she never thought she could avoid him this long. "Come let us return to the manor." Byakuya released a tired sigh and headed back home never expecting the day awaiting him tomorrow.

***Tomorrow***

Hisana was up unusually early this morning and decided to wash up and just lie in bed when the door to her room opened and closed quickly. It was still a little dark outside so she couldn't clearly see who was there.

"Who is it!?" She whispered a little panicky.

"Shhh. Don't worry it's just me Hisana."

"Oh Yoruichi. What's up?" She asked letting a smile cross her face.

"Oh nothing. I just thought I should let you know ahead of time about the day you will be having. First off Ichigo and Rukia are coming for a visit and I had Kisuke whip up a new game for us only I'll be observing again."

"What's the game?" Hisana asked curiously.

"Well you see, I…"

***1 Hour Later***

It was the usual time for Byakuya to get up and he had a gut feeling that today was going to be rough. He had the day off today and thought he would just relax around the manor. The noble got up and immediately noticed how heavy his chest felt but only shrugged it off as having slept in a bad position last night. His sleeping robes also felt a little larger. After taking off his clothes, the squad 6 captain stepped into his waiting bath and began to scrub his body. Byakuya let out a loud scream and stood up straight, covering his mouth from shock. Looking down at his body he now noticed that he sported a pair of large breast. His waist was now curvy and he was missing his…man…parts. His skin was now soft and smooth as well as his lips being fuller and more round. His voice was even softer. _"What the __**hell**__ is going on!?"_ He mentally screamed. Stepping out of the bath and looking in the mirror he saw that his hair was longer and his eyes were bigger making his face more feminine. He also took notice how he was a few inches shorter.

Byakuya rushed out of the bathroom to find a new kimono lying on his, well, her bed. She picked up the note that was lying on top of it.

"Enjoy your day, _Ms. _Kuchiki"  
>Forever Mischievous, Yoruichi<p>

Byakuya picked up the light grey kimono with blue flowers on it to find it was indeed made for a woman.

"Yoruichi will most _certainly_ die when I get a hold of her." Many thoughts raced through her mind of how to deal with the evil kitten. but as of right now she had to eat. Can't kill demon cats of an empty stomach. The noble woman snatched up the clothes and reluctantly put then on and headed out for the dining hall. And once she was done proving to the maids that she was in fact the head, with the famous Kuchiki glare, and ordering to keep this quiet, she began eating. The doors to the dining hall slid open and Hisana strolled in and sat in front of her. Byakuya was waiting for Hisana to look up comment of how he was now a woman, ask questions and/or "freak out."

"Good morning Aunt Byakuya." She greeted with a smile. _Aunt Byakuya! "She knew about this!?"_ The thought made Byakuya delirious in anger.

"Hisana you knew about this all along didn't you!?" Her female voice shrieked as she stood up, slamming her hands down hard enough to make the table shake. She might be a woman now but that didn't mean she was weak. Hisana giggled.

"No. I mean I knew this morning but it was too late for me to do anything about it when Yoruichi told me." She admitted honestly. By the time she talked to Yoruichi the damage was done. "Honestly, it's not so bad being a woman, Uncle Byakuya and it should only last for 2 days."

"_2 days? I have to remain in this body for 2 days. I can barely walk right with this chest and now I have to endure it for 2 days!?"_

"You look very beautiful though." Hisana added sweetly.

Byakuya let out a sigh and sat back down. "Thank you Hisana."

***Later That Day***

"We've been here for 5 minutes Rukia and we haven't seen Hisana or Byakuya!" Ichigo whined.

"C'mon Ichigo stop being such a baby they have to be around here somewhere." Rukia ensured.

"Hey how about we ask that maid over there." Ichigo suggested pointing to a retreating figure. "She must know where Byakuya is, right?" Ichigo rushed over to the woman with Rukia in tow. "Hey! Excuse me!" The woman stopped but did not turn to face them. "We we're wondering have you seen Byakuya?" This time the woman did face them with a confused look on her face.

"_Surely I could not have changed __**that**__ much? And that bafoon thinks I'm a __**maid**__!? I don't know about the idiot, but Rukia certainly must know who I am."_ When Rukia gave no indication of the fact, Byakuya let out a defeated sigh.

"Umm are you going to answer us?" Rukia asked a little impatiently. Byakuya, now being only one foot shorter than Ichigo, gave her a rather bored expression.

"Rukia…" She started but then stopped, not yet used to her new voice. "I cannot look that much different for you not to recognize me."

"Huh? Rukia you know her? I didn't know you were so close to the maids." This caused Byakuya's eyes to twitch and her frustration was directed towards Ichigo.

"I am _not _a maid. I know your small mind might not be able to comprehend what I'm saying. That is why I have more faith in Rukia." Rukia glared at the woman in front of her.

"Hey. I don't know who you are but you have no right to insult my husband!" She yelled, no longer caring that the beautiful woman was taller than her. Aaaand Byakuya's faith in Rukia just dropped to zero.

"Yea, especially since we just met. I mean you sound like you've known me for a while." Ichigo scoffed. Byakuya had reached her boiling point.

"You idiots! I _am_ Byakuya!" She screamed. Ichigo and Rukia looked at her for a moment before erupting into laughter.

"That's really funny but I can assure you Byakuya is a guy." Ichigo wailed.

"I was a guy." Byakuya said. This time she sent her glare on both of them and they immediately stopped laughing.

"B-Byakuya?" "B-Brother?" They stammered.

"B-Brother w-wha…what happened to you!? You're beautiful!" The words were out before Rukia could stop them. She blushed a little while looking at the new woman in front of her and was secretly jealous of how her boobs were bigger than her own.

"I don't think it's appropriate for you to call me brother right now Rukia. And as for what happened to me...two words. Demon. Cat." She turned away from them.

"You mean Lady Yoruichi Shihoin?" She asked but it was more of a statement. Byakuya only grunted in response.

"Oh I see. Yoruichi played a joke on you by turning you into a woman." Ichigo once again began to laugh until he felt something pressed against his throat.

"Kurosaki I strongly suggest you stop laughing at once." The Substitute Soul Reaper gulped and backed away from Senbonzakura.

"S-Sorry Byakuya but this is too weird. I mean you're so short now. You're almost the same height as Rukia." This earned him a punch in the gut from both women making him topple to the floor.

"Don't talk to Brother…er…I mean Sister that way Ichigo." Rukia scolded.

"Just because I am shorter does not mean I have lost an ounce of my power, Kurosaki. Also in cae you are blind I am still much taller than Rukia." Byakuya sneered.

"Hey Mom. Hey Dad." Hisana greeted walking up to them.

"Hey there. How's my favorite girl." Ichigo grabbed her in a hug. Rukia pouted while lightly tapping her foot on the floor. "Uh, I mean…One of my favorite girls."

"I'm great Dad. How about you guys?"

"We're fine Hisana. Just having a talk with your Aunt Byakuya." Byakuya looked at Rukia with disbelief. "Well Sister you are a girl now so it's only right we treat you like one."

"Rukia this…spell will be gone in two days there is no need to get used to such a title." She said calmly.

"Yea Byakuya but where's the fun in that. Man I get to tease you a whole two days for being a chick."

"Ichigo we're leaving tonight."

"Oh right. Then I'd better get it all out today." Byakuya could feel a headache coming on.

"Oh Aunt Byakuya. I should probably warn you that—" Before she could finish her sentence Byakuya felt her ample chest being grabbed from behind her causing her to blush fiercely.

"Wow Byakuya! I didn't expect them to be so huge." Byakuya swung her fist around in an attempt to hit Yoruichi in the face. Instead they met with air and the half cat only swopped behind her and started to massage them. "I should have brought a larger kimono." She laughed.

"Unhand me cat demon!" Byakuya released a large amount of spiritual pressure.

"Calm down Byakuya-bo. It's not so bad being a woman. You might even enjoy it. If you like, I can make it permanent."

"NO! I do not want anything from you!"

"C-C-Captain!" Byakuya's eyes widened as she turned around to be face-to-face with her lieutenant. "Captain is that…you!?"

"Yes Renji." Byakuya already guessed that Yoruichi brought him here to add to her troubles.

"What happened!?" Renji wasn't really paying attention to what he said. He was too busy eyeing the now female Byakuya up and down, occasionally stopping at her hips and breast.

"I turned Byakuya-bo here into a woman for two days." Yoruichi responded for him. _"Man, Captain looks so hot right now. I wonder does that make me gay knowing that he's really a man. To hell with it his boobs are huge I wish this was permanent." _Renji thought as he wiped away some drool.

"Renji what are you doing here?" Noticing Renji was no longer listening only staring at her boobs, Byakuya spoke a little louder. "Renji."

"Huh? Oh yea. I was coming to see why you were late for work today."

"If you were listening to me yesterday Renji I said that I would be taking the day off. How about you go finish your paperwork Renji and take them…" She said motioning to the four behind her. "With you." The said four knew when to take a hint and let Byakuya rest.

"Sure I'll help you Renji if I can." Ichigo offered.

"Actually, I have some people I want to visit so I'll be going." Rukia said.

"I'll go find Grimmjow and see what he's up to." Hisana added. Well at least three of them took the hint.

"Nope. Me and you Byakuya are gonna spend the day together." Yoruichi said with a feline grin. Byakuya only groaned and walked away with Yoruichi alongside him. He knew she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"So Ichigo. Did you think Captain looked hot?" Renji asked nudging his friend.

"I…uh…" Ichigo was about to respond when he saw Rukia giving him the look that said: I dare you to answer that. "C'mon Renji let's go tackle that paperwork." He said pushing him outside the manor. When they were a safe distance away he whacked him on the head.

***…***

Byakuya had purposely shunpo'd away without warning to increase the distance between her and her tormentor but the goddess of the flash almost instantly caught up. Now they were standing outside the Squad 4 barracks.

"Why are we here?" Yoruichi asked walking into the building with her.

"If you must know Yoruichi we are here to see if I can get this reversed." She said referring to her body. They were getting stares from everyone in the halls as they walked to Unohana's office.

"Well hello, Ms. Yoruichi. It's nice to see you again." She said politely.

"It's nice to see you again too Retsu."

"Oh and I see you've brought a friend. I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting." Byakuya heard Yoruichi snicker behind her.

"Captain Unohana, I am Byakuya Kuchiki." The motherly captain looked over her once before looking into her eyes.

"Well you certainly have the spiritual pressure of Captain Kuchiki. What have you gotten yourself into now." She asked with a warm smile.

"This feline behind me thought it would be funny to turn me into a woman for two days and I am here to see if there is a way to reverse it." Byakuya said simply.

"Well I will need a blood sample to run a few test." Byakuya paled noticeably. If there was one thing she was afraid of it was needles. Captain Unohana paid no mind as she rolled up the captain's hiyori and took out a needle. Byakuya swiftly turned her head and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Just let me know when you're done."

"Captain Kuchiki what is the name of your younger sister?" Retsu asked. Stunned by the sudden question the six division captain was hesitant with the answer.

"Rukia Kuchiki of course."

"Done." Byakuya snapped her head in the doctor's direction to see her smiling with a syringe full of blood in her hands. Byakuya understood. She distracted her long enough to get the sample so she would feel no pain.

"Thank you, Captain Unohana."

"It's what I live for." Yoruichi was smirking in the background knowing what would come next.

***One Hour Later***

"What! Are you sure Captain Unohana." Byakuya asked in a panicked voice.

"I'm sorry Captain Kuchiki but yes I'm sure. The spell is irreversible until it wears off."

"I see. Sorry for wasting your time then." Byakuya turned to leave. She never saw the wink shared between Yoruichi and the captain.

As Byakuya left the building she passed Shuuhei Hisagi on his way to get a cut looked at. His head did a 360 when Byakuya walked pass. He looked over the captain's hiyori and only saw the beauty walking past him.

"Hey hottie what squad are you from?" He shouted. Byakuya did not stop, or even turn around to acknowledge. She only lifted her hair far enough for the fool to see the number on the back of her hiyori.

"C-Captain K-Kuchiki!?" With that she shunpo'd off.

***…***

Hisana was walking down one of the streets of Seretei, making twists and turns but not really having a destination in mind. She made her way past the Squad 8 barracks when she was pulled into an abandoned storage house. She visibly tensed and a hand was placed over her mouth.

"Hisana don't scream. I'ts just me." Hisana relaxed and the hand was removed. Turning to face her captor she sent him a confused look.

"Grimmjow? What are you doing all the way here, near Squad 8?"

"What does it look like; I'm hiding from that sadistic bastard Kenpachi." He said giving her a glare. "After all you were the one that left me there to fight him."

"Well _I_ certainly wasn't going to fight him."

"Yea? Well you own me." He said with a smirk. Grimmjow came and wrapped his arms around her waist and drug her closer to him. He planted light kisses along her jaw and neck before stopping at her breast. With every kiss Hisana grew weaker until she had to rely on Grimmjow to hold her up.

"G-Grimm…we shouldn't be doing this here." Hisana tried.

"Well that's too bad. I've waited for you long enough Hisana and we both know that you won't back out now because you want this as much as I do." He teased before reaching down to kiss her waiting lips. He flicked his tongue at her opening and Hisana let him in without a fight. His hands roamed over her body feeling even inch like he hadn't seen her in months. He was right, she did want him. The blue haired former Espada hastily undid Hisana's uniform and let it drop to the floor while letting her take off his own clothes.

"Grimmjow…I…I can't wait hurry." The smaller girl pleaded. The few touches alone made her dripping wet with anticipation. Without hesitation Grimmjow picked up Hisana by the waist and steadied her on the wall. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist as her arms slid up his toned chest and around his neck.

"Hisana…you're never gonna make me wait for you this long again." Grimmjow said with half threatening voice as he entered her.

***…***

After making several death threats and fighting off Yoruichi, Byakuya was finally alone. She was just aimlessly walking around when she bumped into a tree. It confused her because 1. She never runs into anything and 2. Trees don't grow in the middle of the street.

"Eh!? How about ya' watch were yer goin huh?" A gruff voice called out from above her. She frowned as she recognized the owner.

"I would not have ran into you had you not been idly standing in my way." She scowled although her voice made her seem a little less threatening. Kenpachi looked down on her.

"Oh? Well you have quite the mouth on you. How about we put that sword of yours to use instead eh?" He said smiling widely.

"I have told you countless times that I have no desire to fight you." The noble said trying to press pass the giant but he only moved in her way again.

"I've asked you to fight before? Come to think of it you do look kinda familiar." He said scratching his head in a way that his bells jingled.

"I'll save you the trouble of trying to use that mindless head of yours. I am Byakuya Kuchiki." Kenpachi eye, that was not covered by the patch, widened.

"Byakuya? What the hell happened to you!? You're nothing but a broad now!" Kenpachi said with a bellow.

"I can assure you it's only temporary." Kenpachi watched "her" walk away never letting her know how hot he thought she looked. Kenpachi double checked to make sure she was gone before turning and walking in the opposite direction.

"Man, I wonder how she looks without the clothes." He said to himself.

***2 Days Later***

The first thing Byakuya noticed when he woke up was that his chest was no longer heavy. That meant he could go back to his normal life as a guy. A smile graced his face as he made it to the dining hall. No more Ichigo, no more Yoruichi, no more Kenpachi. Although Grimmjow was still here but he barely showed up so he was fine.

"Uncle Byakuya you're back!" Hisana said with a large grin. Byakuya only responded with a grunt as they sat down to eat.

Byakuya looked at the girl in front of him as they walked to work. Hisana. She looked so carefree and happy, something Byakuya always admired in her and what he secretly desired for himself. She was still alive yet living in the Soul Society and the girl might very well be the second strongest Soul Reaper in Seretei giving the proper training. She was the center of his troubles but at the same time she was his joy. A joy that he would share with no one, other than Grimmjow. Hisana was the second person to beat him until he cared about his sister's safety. The first one to ever beat him with his own Zanpakuto and his first niece. She was the only one to ever make him show the most emotion he has shown in his entire life or death. Not even Hisana could compare to her. Hisana is young and foolish sometimes, but intelligent. She is strong yet vulnerable. Caring yet mean. Her personality makes people like her upon first sight. So open yet secretive. Careless but responsible.

She is his center.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well thanks everyone for reading Her True Desire. I hope you enjoyed it :D I know I made you wait a loooooooooooong time for this ending but it's finally finished. If you don't like how it ended I'm sorry. Just know that I tried my best. Reviews are welcome but not required. I was hoping to give Byakuya a hard time while Hisana was there ^_^<strong>_

_**I will be taking a break from Fanfiction for a little while. But I was thinking of something to write when I come back. I'm not sure if I wanna do another ByaRuki story. Or make a little twist and use my OC in a ByaHisa story. I'll be thinking about it. Until the next time I write. **_

_**Once again thank you for reading Her True Desire. :D**_


End file.
